A Little Bit of Heaven
by misao1000
Summary: After her mother dies, everything changes for TenTen and her father. Can Neji help her before the changes get worse? And does she even want his help? Changed rating from T to M, for content in later chaps.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: This is a Neji/TenTen version of my story Angel. I made some changes in the first chapter, so maybe this one will be better.)

Chapter One

As TenTen was trying to get her tie to stay in place, a male voice shouted from down stairs. "TenTen, you're going to be late, if you don't leave now"

"I'll be right down, Tou-san!" called TenTen, finally getting her tie to stay tied. "Kami I hate this thing", leaves her room.

Arriving downstairs, TenTen greeted her father. "Morning Tou-san" she said.

"Morning TenTen" said her father. "You need to hurry, if your going to catch the bus", holds out some money.

"Tou-san, I may be a little late getting home" said TenTen, taking the money from him.

"Why is that?" asked her father.

"I plan on going to the hospital, and seeing Kaa-san" said TenTen. "That is if it's ok with you"

"I don't mind" said her father. "Just remember that your mother is very sick, and tires easily. If you go see her, try to keep your visit short"

"I will Tou-san" said TenTen, looking over at a nearby clock. "I'm late!, kisses her father. "Bye Tou-san", runs towards the door, grabs her book bag, opens the door, and runs out of the house, heading towards the bus stop. She arrives at the bus stop just after the bus pulls away. "This is fu***** great!" she shouted. "It's all because of this stupid tie, I missed the bus", looks back towards her house, and sees that her father has already left. "Looks like I better start walking"

As TenTen made her way along, she grumbled to herself about how stupid it was for her school to make them wear ties, with their uniforms. She was so wrapped up in her ranting, that she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking, and ended up running into someone. "Watch we're you're going kid!" shouted a male voice. Looking up TenTen started to apologize, but stopped when she saw who it was. [Oh great, why did I have to run into him of all people] she thought. "I'm sorry Orochimaru-san" she said, hoping that he accepted her apology.

"You put a crese in my suit, kid" said Orochimaru, pointing at a spot on his clothes.

"I'm really sorry sir" said TenTen. "I know I should be more careful, but I missed the bus, and was frustrated"

"I don't care about your petty problems, girl" said Orochimaru. " Now then, how do you plan on paying for the damage, you caused when you ran into me?", reaches inside of his jacket.

TenTen starts to back away, as he slowly starts to pull his hand back out. Just before Orochimaru can fully remove his hand, a black Ferrari pulls up to the curb beside them, and the driver gets out. "Is there a problem here, TenTen?" asks the driver. TenTen looks over towards the person. "Neji, am I glad to see you" she said. As Neji comes to stand behind her, Orochimaru places his hand back at his side. "Do you know this girl?" he asks. "Yes I do" said Neji. "May I ask what she did to offend you, Orochimaru-san"

"She ran into me, and put a crese in my suit" said Orochimaru. "I want her to pay for it"

Neji takes out his wallet, and opening it, pulls out two one hundred dollar bills. "This should cover everything, Orochimaru-san" he said, holding out the money. Orochimaru takes the money from him, straightens his suit, and walks around them, heading on his way. After Orochimaru was gone, TenTen turned to Neji. "Thanks for helping me" she said.

"It was no problem" said Neji. " Shouldn't you be in school, TenTen?"

"Aww crap, I am so late" she yelled, starting to run off. Neji grabs her arm. "Come on, i'll give you a ride" he said.

"Thank you Neji" said TenTen, opening the passenger side door, and climbing inside. "You don't know how much this means to me"

"Hn" said Neji, going over to the drivers side, and getting in. After putting on their seat-belts, and closing their doors, Neji made sure the way was clear, and pulled away from the curb, heading downtown, and towards TenTen's school. Arriving at the school thirty minutes later, Neji pulled up outside of the front doors. As TenTen undid her seat-belt, and opened the door, he asked. "Should I pick you up, after school?"

"No" said TenTen. "I plan on going to the hospital, to visit my mother. I might need a ride from there though, if you're still willing to come get me"

"Call me when you get done" said Neji. "I should be at home, but if not you have my cell number"

"Ok" said TenTen, getting out of the car. "Thanks again for everything, Neji"

Neji just gives a slight smirk, as she closes the car door. Once the door is closed, Neji peels out of the parking lot, and is soon gone heading further downtown. TenTen just sighs, and makes her way towards the school entrance, and inside. Once inside she heads towards the office, to get a note for class, since she is so late. Going into the office, she steps in front of a desk, and clears her throat, getting the woman who's sitting there, attention. "Hello Miss Shizune, I need a pass for class, since I am late" she said.

"May I ask why you are late?" asked Shizune.

"I missed the bus, and ran into a little trouble" said TenTen.

"I see" said Shizune. "And your name is?"

"Imanari TenTen" said TenTen.

Shizune taking out a pad of paper and a pen, begins to write a note for TenTen. A few minutes later, she gives to the note to TenTen saying. "I hope this doesn't became a everyday occurrence, Miss Imanari" "It won't Miss Shizune" said TenTen, taking the note. "Very well" said Shizune. "I suggest you hurry to class, before Tsunade catches you"

TenTen once again thanks Shizune for the note, and quickly runs off heading towards her class room. Arriving at her class, TenTen knocks on the door, and makes her way inside. Soon as she enters the room, her teacher says "You're late, Miss Imanari"

"I'm sorry Miss Yuhi" said TenTen, holding out her note.

As Miss Yuhi took the note from her, she handed TenTen a piece of paper "You might have enough time to do this" she said. "If not do what you can"

Taking the paper, TenTen looked over it, as she headed towards her seat.[ Oh great, a history test] she groaned. [Maybe I should I have pretended to be sick], sits down at her desk, and taking out a pen, attempts to answer the questions, which are in essay form. Twenty minutes later, Miss Yuhi called for them all to stop working "You all should have had enough to answer all twenty questions" she said. "I will come around and pick up your test. For the rest of class, I want you to read pages two-fifty to two seventy-five of your history books, and write a essay for homework, on what you read", gets to her feet, and starts walking around the room, picking up tests papers, while everyone gets their history books, and begins to read.

Ten minutes later the bell to end class rings, and everyone puts there books away. "Remember everyone, I want a essay on what you read" said Miss Yuhi, as students got to their feet. TenTen put her book away, and got to her feet. She was almost to the door, when Miss Yuhi called out to her. "Can I speak to you, Miss Imanari?"

Turning around, TenTen made her way back to Miss Yuhi's desk. "Yes Miss Yuhi?" said TenTen.

"This is the third time you have been late, Miss Imanari" said Miss Yuhi. "Is everything alright at home?"

"Everythings fine, Miss Yuhi" said TenTen. "I was only late today because I missed the bus"

"Very well" said Miss Yuhi. "If you need anything, just let me know"

"I will" said TenTen, turning and heading towards the door. Leaving the classroom, TenTen stopped by her locker, got her algebra book, and headed to lunch.  
_

Several hours later, TenTen grudgingly made her way out of the school. [I wonder if Tou-san would let me quiet?] she thought. [First a history test, then lunch, a algebra test after that, which I forgot to study for I might add, and on top of all that I have homework, for history, algebra, and science. Can this day get any worse?]

Leaving the school, TenTen made her way across the street, and headed downtown a few blocks, arriving at the hospital. Going inside she thought. [I hope Kaa-san is up to seeing me. For I could use some of her happiness right now]. As she passed by the receptionist desk, one of the nurses stopped her. "Can I help you miss?" asked the receptionist.

"I am just here to visit my mother" said TenTen.

"What is her name?" asked the receptionist.

"Imanari Fumiko" said TenTen.

As the receptionist looked over some papers, TenTen waited patiently. "Here it is" said the receptionist. Your mother is in room, two fifteen"

"Thanks" said TenTen, heading off down the hallway. [I didn't need her to tell me that, for I know what room kaa-san is in]

Reaching the room, TenTen knocked on the door, and opened it. "Are you awake Kaa-san?" she asked.

"Is that my little piece of heaven?" asked a female voice, as TenTen came into the room.

"I'm not that little, Kaa-san" said TenTen, coming to stand beside the bed.

"I know" said Fumiko." But no matter how big you get, you will always be my little piece of heaven"

"How are you feeling, Kaa-san?" asked TenTen.

"I am feeling much better" said Fumiko. "The doctor told me, if my strength keeps improving, I may get to come home soon"

"It will be great to have you back home, Kaa-san" said TenTen.

"How are things with you and your father, TenTen?" asked Fumiko, coughing a little bit.

"Everything's fine with me" said TenTen. "However, Tou-san said that there was a little trouble at work. Something about people being laid off, because of the economy and stuff"

"I hope he doesn't loose his job" said Fumiko. "For with me being in here, that's the last thing we need", coughs again a little worser then the last one.

"Maybe I should go, Kaa-san" said TenTen. "After all Tou-san, told me not to let you over do it"

"I'm fine, TenTen" said Fumiko. "You can stay as long as you like"

"I'll come back tomorrow, Kaa-san" said TenTen. "That way you can get some rest, and I can start on all this homework I have"

"Very well" said Fumiko. "It was nice seeing my little bit of heaven today"

This caused TenTen to smile. "Bye Kaa-san, I hope you come home soon", embraces her mother in a hug.

"See you tomorrow, TenTen" said Fumiko, returning the hug.

Soon as TenTen and her mother let each other go, Fumiko covers her mouth, and coughs violently, for about three minutes. Once the coughing stops, she lowers her hand, and TenTen sees that it is covered in blood. "Are you alright, Kaa-san?" she asks, concern in her voice.

"I'm alright TenTen" said Fumiko. "This happens every now and then, so it's nothing to worry about. Now i'll see you tomorrow"

"Ok" said TenTen. "Bye Kaa-san", turns and heads towards the door.

On reaching the door, TenTen stops and looks back at her mother, who gives her a reassuring smile, and a wave. Returning the smile, TenTen opened the door, and left her mothers room. Making her way back outside a few minutes later, she took out her cell phone, and dialed a number. After a few rings she heard. "Hello" said a male voice.

"Hey Neji, it's me" said TenTen. "Can you come pick me up at the hospital, please?"

"It will take me a bit, but I 'll be there as soon as I can" said Neji.

"OK" said TenTen. "I'll be outside waiting for you"

Hearing Neji hang up, TenTen made her way over to a nearby bench, and sat down. Thirty minutes later, Neji arrived to pick her up. As she opened the door, and climbed in, he asked."How was your mom?"

"She was ok" said TenTen. "She said she might get to come home soon"

"That's good" said Neji.

"Yeah it is" said TenTen, looking out the window.

"Do you want to go straight home, or would you like to spend some time with me?" asked Neji.

"What would you have in mind?" asked TenTen.

"We could go to the mall, and see what's playing in the theater, right now" said Neji. "Or maybe a early dinner"

"The mall sounds like a good idea" said TenTen. "And while i'm there, I can also look at that new fall ensemble they have"

"Since when do you care about girls clothes?" asked Neji, pulling away from the curb.

"I have always liked girls clothes" said TenTen. "It's just that I don't wear them very often"

Neji just shook his head, and sighed. [I'll never understand girls] he thought. Thirty minutes later, they arrived at the mall. Neji only managing to find a parking spot far away from the entrance, parked his car. As he climbed out, he looked up at the sky. "I really hope it doesn't rain" he said.

"Maybe it won't" said TenTen, getting out as well. "So what shall we do first? See what's playing, or check out the clothes?"

"How about I see what's playing, while you go check the clothes" said Neji. "We can meet up with each other, in twenty minutes"

"Are you afraid to go into a girls clothing store, Neji?" asked TenTen, teasingly.

"Not at all" said Neji. "It would just be faster if I check out the movies, while you look at the clothes"

"Whatever you say, Neji" said TenTen, walking towards the mall.

"I'm not afraid, TenTen" said Neji, catching up to her.

"Whatever, Neji" said TenTen.

"I'll prove it to you" said Neji, taking her hand, and pulling her towards the entrance.

TenTen just smiled, and thought. [He took the bait, hook, line, and sinker]

Arriving at the clothing store, Neji released TenTen's hand, and told her to do her worst, and that he would not flinch, no matter what she did.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I own no part of Naruto. I also don't own the movie, that Neji and TenTen will see.

Chapter Two

Soon as they made their way inside the clothing store, Neji wanted to turn around and leave. Reason being, no matter which way he looked, he saw no one but girls and younger women. [Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, after all] he thought. [Maybe I can leave, and TenTen won't notice right away], starts to turn around, slowly. However, before he could do anything, TenTen took his hand, and pulled him deeper into the store. TenTen lead him to a couple of chairs that were set up outside, of dressing rooms. "Have a seat Neji" she said. "I will go find a few things to try on, and you can give me your opinion, ok?" Neji just hned, and sat down as she said.

As Neji sat there hoping that none of the women in here knew him, TenTen took off towards a section of clothes. Ten minutes later, she returned with two different outfits, and entered one of the dressing rooms. After a few minutes of hearing TenTen shuffle around inside the room, the door opened and she stepped out. "What do you think, Neji?" she asked. Neji looked towards her, and found that she looked very nice. The shirt she was wearing showed off her midsection, which had a light to medium tan. The pants were a little baggy, and hung off of her waist just a little bit. One word came to his mind, as he looked over her. [Wow] thought Neji. "Earth to Neji" said TenTen, having come over and moved her hand in front of his face. "Are you awake?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, he said. "You look very nice, TenTen. I think you should buy that combination, and wear it for me" "It is nice" she said, albeit a little sadly. "However, I don't have the money for it", turns and heads back towards the changing room. "I'll buy it for you" said Neji. "I can't ask you to do that, Neji" said TenTen. "And besides I already owe you two hundred dollars, for when you helped me this morning" "Just consider it a early Christmas present" said Neji. "As for the two hundred, you don't have to worry about it"

TenTen comes back over to him, and leaning down, kisses him on the lips. Breaking the kiss a few moments later, she said "You really are a good friend Neji". Standing back up straight, TenTen returned to the dressing room, and Neji soon heard the sounds of shuffling again. After another ten minutes had passed, TenTen once again stepped out. Neji looked her over, but didn't like this outfit as much as the last one. This time she wore a dark gray sweater, and her school skirt. "Well?" she asked. "It is alright" said Neji. "However, I liked the other one better" "I figured you would" said TenTen. "But I can use this for when it gets cold", motions to the sweater.

"Is there any others you want to show me?" asked Neji. "This is the last one I picked out, so far" said TenTen. "Why do you ask?" "Well it's getting late" said Neji. "I have to go to work early in the morning, so I need to get to bed, at least before nine" "What time is it now?" asked TenTen. Neji looks at his watch. "It is five thirty" he said. "Let me change, then we can go" said TenTen, going back into the dressing room. After a few minutes of hearing shuffling, TenTen came back out, dressed in her school uniform, minus the tie. Coming over to Neji she handed him the first outfit she showed him. "Let me hang this one back up, and we can go" she said. Before she could leave however, Neji took it from her, and added it to the ones he already held.

"Come on, TenTen" said Neji, heading towards the front. TenTen gave a small smile and followed him. Twenty minutes later, Neji had paid for TenTen's clothes, and after taking the bag from the clerk, he took her hand,and together they made there way towards the mall entrance. Arriving at the entrance and going outside, they found that it was pouring down rain. "What shall we do now?" asked TenTen, motioning to the rain. "We could watch a movie, and hope it stops raining by the time it finishes" said Neji. "But if you need to get home, I will go get the car, and come get you" "Let's see what's playing in the theater" said TenTen." For I would hate for you to get soaking wet, and sick"

Going back inside the mall, Neji and TenTen made their way towards the theaters side entrance, which was conveniently inside the mall. Arriving at the theater, Neji and TenTen looked over the movie posters to see if they found anything worth watching. "How about this?" asked Neji, pointing at a poster. TenTen who had been a little further down, came to look at the poster. "Icha Icha Paradise: The Movie" she read. "Neji, that's rated R" "And that's a problem, why?" asked Neji. "I don't want to watch a porn movie, Neji" said TenTen. "How about this one?", points at the poster beside it. Looking at the poster, Neji read "Shutter" "That's a horror movie, TenTen. Do you want to watch it?" [Please say yes] he thought.

"Ummm, sure why not" she said. "After all, you're with me for the scary parts" [Yes] cheered Neji, in his mind. Taking her by the hand, Neji lead TenTen towards the ticket counter, where a red haired woman was working. "I need two tickets for the movie, Shutter" said Neji. " Very well sir" said The woman, pulling two tickets off of the roll. "That will be eight dollars" Neji takes out his wallet, and removing a ten gives it to her. The woman gives him the tickets, then gets his change, and gives it to him. "I hope you enjoy the movie, sir" said the woman, glancing over at TenTen. "I'm sure we will" said Neji, moving away. "Do you want anything from the snack counter, TenTen?" "No thanks" said TenTen.

Going over to a door with the name of the movie above it, Neji and TenTen made their way inside, and found their seats. Looking around, Neji saw a few people sitting here and there, but other then that it was pretty much empty. As the time drew closer for the movie to start, a few more people made their way inside, and to their seats. A few minutes later, the room went dark, and the movie started. Neji stealing a glance over at TenTen, noticed that she was looking at the screen with rapt attention. [I can't wait for the scary stuff to start happening] thought Neji, sitting back, and watching the movie as well.

About halfway into the movie, Neji was glad that they agreed to watch this movie. For TenTen had wrapped her arms around him, and every-time a scary scene would happen, she would bury here face in his chest, and he would put his arm around her, and tell her that everything was alright. Forty minutes later, the end credits rolled up the screen. "That was so scary" said TenTen, as she got to her feet. "I told you it was a horror movie" said Neji. "I know" said TenTen. "But I didn't know it would be that scary" "I guess I should have told you about the movie first" said Neji. "I'm sorry TenTen" "Don't worry about it, Neji" said TenTen, taking his hand. " Hope it has stopped raining, so that you don't get wet" "Only one way to find out" said Neji, picking up the bag of clothes, and heading out of the room, and eventually the theater.

Arriving outside, they found that it was still raining, and had increased in proportion, with thunder and lightning added in. "Wait here, TenTen" said Neji, handing her the bag. "I'll get the car, and come back to get you" "Alright" said TenTen. As she stood under the awning, Neji ran out into the storm towards his car. Ten minutes later Neji pulled up in front of the theater, and the passenger side door opened. TenTen got a little wet, because of a small gap in between the awning and the door, but she wasn't as bad as Neji. Climbing inside, TenTen looked over at Neji, and saw that he was soaked. His shirt stuck to his body, and his hair was flat against his head.

After TenTen had put her seat-belt on, Neji slowly pulled away from the curb, since visibility was very low, because of the rain. Making it out onto the highway, Neji headed east towards TenTen home. As Neji drove along trying to see through the falling rain, he glanced over at TenTen, and noticed that she was looking out the window, and seemed to be a little upset about something. "Is something wrong, TenTen?" he asked. "I was just thinking, that it might have been best if I went straight home from the hospital, instead of the mall" she said. "Why do you think that?" asked Neji, a little surprised at her response. "You got soaking wet, Neji" she said. "What if you get sick, and lose your job because of it?" "To spend time with you TenTen, I would accept the risk" said Neji. "Besides I work for my uncle. I highly doubt he would fire me"

TenTen just gave him a smile, and went back to looking out the window. Twenty minutes later, Neji pulled up in front of her house. "Sorry I can't get you any closer to the door, TenTen" said Neji, looking at her. "It's alright, Neji" said TenTen. "I can just throw my uniform in the dryer. I'll probably change for bed when I get inside anyway" Opening her door, TenTen undid her seat-belt, grabbed the bag of clothes and her book bag, and quickly got out. Closing the door, she then ran towards her front porch. On reaching it, she turned around and waved towards the car. Neji must have seen it, because he left a few moments after that.

Turning back towards the door, TenTen took out her key, and unlocked the door. Pushing it open, she made her way inside. "Tou-san, i'm home" she called, while removing her shoes. Not getting a reply, she thought. [Surely he's not still at work] Putting her book bag in the place she stores it, she went into the living room, and found a note lying on the coffee table. Picking it up, she read it aloud. "TenTen, I will be out for awhile. I need sometime to grieve to myself" [Grieve?] thought TenTen, looking up for a moment. [Why would he need to grieve?] Looking back down at the note, she found her answer. "TenTen, your mother passed away a few hours ago"

The note as well as the bag of clothes fell from her hands, as shock over took her. A few minutes later, she fell to her knees, and cried.

End of Chapter Two

(A/N: I can't remember if the movie was scary scary, or just mildly scary. I know it was closely related to the movie The Grudge, and I found it to be more creepy then scary. Any who hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.

**Please Review. Good or bad.** If they are good ones, tell me what you liked about it. If they are bad however, I would like to know why, that way I can fix what I did wrong for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N:I guess I should give TenTen's father a name, instead of saying TenTen's father, or her father, when he speaks. I decided to name him Katashi, which means firm. Hopefully the name will work. Because Imanari Katashi, doesn't sound very good. But I shouldn't have to use his full name very often.

Chapter Three

Having apparently dozed off, TenTen awoke to find herself on the floor. [Why am I lying on the floor?] she thought, as she sat up and looked around. As she looked around the area, her eyes fell on the note, and everything came flooding back. "Oh, that's right, Tou-san left the note, telling me Kaa-san had died" she said to herself. As she continued to sit there and think, the front door opened, and her father walked in. "TenTen are you here?" he called. TenTen hearing him, got to her feet and ran to him, embracing him in a hug, as fresh tears ran down her face. "Tou-san, it's all my fault" she said, as she sobbed. " "Shh, it's not your fault, TenTen" said Katashi.

As TenTen continued to cry into her fathers chest, he made soothing motions along her back. After sometime had passed, TenTen calmed down, and stepped back from him. "When is the funeral?" she asked. "This afternoon" said Katashi. "If you want, i'll let you stay home from school. I can call and let them know what happened, and why you skipped" "Ok" said TenTen. "Arigato Tou-san" "Your welcome TenTen" said Katashi. "Now how about you go to your room, and if you want, you can get a little more sleep. I'll come wake you up, a hour or two before the funeral starts, that way you can get ready" "I think I will get all my homework done first" said TenTen, going over to her book-bag, and getting it. "Alright" said Katashi, heading towards the living room, so he could call the school.

TenTen deciding to do her homework in her room, headed towards the stairs, as she heard her father tell someone that she wouldn't be in school today. Reaching the stairs, she made here way up them, and to her room. Entering her room a few minutes, she closed the door, and made her way over to her desk, where she placed her book-bag on top of it, and then sat down in the chair. She then opened her bag, and pulled out her algebra book. Opening it to the page she needed, she sighed. "I'm not in the mood to do this now" she said, re-closing the book, and getting to her feet. Going over to her bed, she plopped down on it, and buried her face in her pillows.

Hours later, TenTen was awoke to someone knocking on her door. "TenTen, you need to get ready for the funeral" said Katashi, outside the door. Opening her eyes, and sitting up, TenTen called a ok to him, and turned so she could get to her feet. As she headed towards her closet a few minutes later, her cell phone rang. Pulling it out of her pocket, she opened it, and saw it was Neji. Placing it to her ear, she said. "Hey Neji". Hey TenTen" said Neji. "I read about your mom in the paper. If you need someone to talk too, i'm here" "Thanks Neji" said TenTen. "I need to get ready for the funeral, so i'll call you later ok". "I'll be there as well" said Neji. "Just find me, if you need someone to talk too". "Alright" said TenTen. "Bye Neji". "Bye" said Neji.

Hearing Neji hang up, TenTen closed her phone and went back to what she was doing. Looking through her closet a few moments later, she found a dress her mother had made for her. "I told Kaa-san, I didn't like dresses but she was so adamant about making me one" she said. "I guess I should wear it at least today". Taking down the dress, TenTen then went to her dresser and got a pair of panties and a bra. After getting her clothes, TenTen left her room, and went to the bathroom, so she could take a shower. Locking the bathroom door, she placed her clean clothes on a nearby shelf, and made her way over to the shower. Turning on the water, she waited for it to get warm. Once the water was at a temperature she liked, she took off her uniform, and underclothes. Putting her dirty clothes in the hamper, she then got into the shower.

Forty minutes later, TenTen had finished her shower, and gotten dressed. Making her way out of the bathroom, she headed towards the stairs, and back down to the living room. Entering the room, she found her father sitting on the couch, dressed in a black suit. "I'm ready to go, Tou-san" she said. As he stood up, he looked over at her, and seeing what she was wearing, he gave a small smile. "I remember when your mother wanted to make that" he said. "You two had a small fight about you not liking dresses". "I remember" said TenTen. "Kaa-san finally won, and made it for me. I thought I should at least wear it, this one time". "Your mother would be proud" said Katashi. "We should get going. After all it is a twenty minute drive to the church"

As her father headed towards the door, TenTen fell into step behind him. On reaching the door, TenTen slipped on her shoes, and Katashi held the door open for her. Leaving the house, she headed for her fathers car, while he closed and locked the door. He soon joined her at the car, and opened the door for her. "Thanks Tou-san" she said, climbing in. Closing her door, he then came around the car, and opening the driver side door, got in. Starting the car, he put it in reverse, backed out of the driveway, and headed west towards the city. Twenty minutes later, Katashi pulled into the parking lot of the church. Finding a place to park, he killed the car, and opening his door got out. Closing his door, he came around to the passenger side, and opened TenTen's door. Getting out, TenTen stood beside her father as he closed the door. They then made their way towards the entrance, side by side.

**(1)  
**_

After Fumiko's casket had been lowered into the ground, and covered, TenTen and her father stood there, for a while longer, as everyone else started to leave. Neji coming over to them, stopped behind TenTen. She was aware that he was there, but continued to look towards her mothers grave, with her father. "TenTen, if you want you can leave" said Katashi. "What are you going to do, Tou-san?" asked TenTen. "I am going to stay here for awhile" said Katashi. "I'll get something to eat in the city, so you don't have to worry about cooking tonight". "Alright Tou-san" said TenTen, embracing him in a hug, which he returned. She then released him, and turned to Neji. "Neji, can give me a ride home?". "Sure" said Neji, holding his hand out to her.

Taking his hand, TenTen was lead towards his car. On reaching it, Neji released her hand, and opened the passenger side door for her. After she had gotten in, he closed the door, and came around to the drivers side, opened his door, and climbed in. Closing the door, he started the car, and headed out of the cemetery, and was soon back on the highway, heading back towards the city. The silence was broken, by TenTen. "Neji?" she asked. "What is it, TenTen?" he asked. As she looked out the window, she asked. "Could we just drive around for awhile? I really don't want to go home alone right now" "I understand" said Neji. "If you get tired or want to stop somewhere, just let me know". "Ok" she said. "And thanks"

As Neji and TenTen drove around the city, another storm rolled in, and it began to rain with thunder and lightning added in. Meanwhile back at the cemetery, Katashi was still standing in front of Fumiko's grave, oblivious to the rain falling on him. "Fumiko, why did you die?" he asked the wind. As a bolt of lightning parted the sky, a dark glare crossed his face. Turning and heading towards his car, Katashi left, Fumiko's grave. Reaching the car, he gave a look back at Fumiko's grave, as the wind blew the flowers placed there, and another bolt of lightning parted the sky. He made a silent promise, and opening the driver side door, got into his car. Closing the door, he started the car, and made his way out of the cemetery, and back onto the highway, soon heading back towards the city.

After driving around for a few hours, TenTen once again broke the silence. "Neji, could we go somewhere, and get something to eat?". "Anywhere particular you want to go?" he asked. "It doesn't really matter to me" she said. "I'll let you choose". "Ok" said Neji, making a left at the next red light. Ten minutes later he stopped outside of a restaurant. "Wait for me inside, TenTen" he said. "Ok" said TenTen, opening her door, and getting out. As she made her way inside, Neji pulled away so he could find a place to park. Five minutes later, he joined TenTen. Again taking her hand, he lead her over to a corner table, were they sat down.

As they waited, TenTen turned so she could look out the window. A few minutes after they had sat down, a man with black hair came up to them, and placed two menus on the table. "Welcome to Tohkasaikan" said the man. "My name is Hijiro, and I will be your waiter this evening. Shall I get you something to drink, while you look over the menu?" "I will have a iced tea, no suger" said Neji. "And you miss?" asked Hijiro. TenTen just continued to stare out the window. "Bring her the same as I have" said Neji. "Very well sir" said Hijiro, leaving to get the drinks.

Neji picked up his menu and began to look over it, while glancing over it at TenTen. After a few glances at her, and seeing that she hadn't picked up her menu, he asked. "Are you going to eat, TenTen?". She just looked at him, picked up her menu, opened it, glanced over it for a minute, then closing it went back to looking out the window. A few minutes after that, Hijiro returned with their drinks. "Are you ready to order?" he asked. "I'll have the sweet and sour pork" said TenTen, not even looking at him. "And for you sir?" asked Hijiro, turning to Neji. "I'll have the same" said Neji, closing his menu. After writing down their orders, and taking the menus, Hijiro left.

As Neji sipped on his tea, TenTen broke the silence that had passed for the last twenty minutes. "Neji, i'm sorry if I seem distant". "Don't worry about it, TenTen" he said. "I know what you're going through, and don't blame you for it". "Hmm, thanks Neji" she said. Ten minutes later, Hijiro returned with their food. "I hope you enjoy your meal, sir, miss" he said, placing a plate in front of each of them. He left after that, and Neji started to eat. TenTen started a few minutes later, but she didn't really feel like eating. Thirty minutes later Neji had finished eating, and looked over at TenTen. She had barely eaten anything. "TenTen, you need to eat" he said. "I know" she said. "I just don't feel like eating a whole lot at the moment". "Do you want to take it home, and eat it later?" he asked. "I guess so" she said.

Neji seeing Hijiro at another table, signaled for him. A few moments later, Hijiro came over to their table. "What can I help you with sir?" he asked. "I need a too go box, and the bill" said Neji. "Very well sir" said Hijiro. "I will be right back", leaves the table, and heads towards the front counter. Five minutes later, he returned with a styrofoam box, and the bill. Placing them on the table, he said. "I hope you enjoyed your evening, here at Tohkasaikan" "When you're ready to leave, you may pay your bill at the counter". "Thank you" said Neji. After Hijiro had left, Neji took the styrofoam box, and TenTen's plate, since she had gone back to looking out the window. After putting what food she had left into the box, he closed it, and got to his feet. "Come on TenTen, i'll take you home" he said, touching her shoulder, and getting her attention.

Getting to her feet, TenTen followed Neji up to the counter, were he paid for their dinner. After he had paid, Neji took her hand, and together they left the restaurant, to find it still raining. "Wait here TenTen" said Neji. "I will get the car, and come back for you" "That's alright, Neji" said TenTen. "I don't mind getting wet. At least not right now". "Alright" said Neji. Still holding her hand, Neji headed towards the place he parked, while TenTen walked beside him. Reaching the car, Neji released TenTen's hand, and opened the door for her. After she had gotten in, he closed the door, and ran around to his side, opening the door, and getting in. After closing his door, he handed her , her food box, and then started the car. Pulling out of the parking lot, he soon turned right onto the highway, and headed towards TenTen's home. Thirty minutes later, Neji stopped outside of TenTen's home. "Are you going to be alright by yourself, TenTen?" he asked, seeing that her fathers car was gone. "I'll be alright, Neji" said TenTen, opening her door. Before she could get out, Neji took a hold of her arm. "TenTen, if you ever need someone to talk to, don't hesitate to call me" said Neji. "Even if it is very late. I will be here for you". "Thanks Neji" said TenTen. "I'm glad you are my friend". Saying that, TenTen got out of the car, and walked towards her front porch. On reaching it, she turned back to Neji, and waved, before pulling out her key, and unlocking the door. Neji didn't leave until after TenTen had closed her front door.

End of Chapter Three

(A/N: Maybe this isn't too boring.)

**Bold Number:**

**1.**This involves the funeral and then going to the cemetery. I didn't write about it, mainly because it involves details, and I didn't want to bother with it. Also I couldn't come up with a eulogy for Fumiko.

(A/N: The resturant Neji and TenTen went to ( Tohkasaikan) is a real one located in Kyoto.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Having gone into her house, TenTen closed her front door, and leaned back against it.[ Maybe I should have come straight home, instead of having Neji drive me around, and all] she thought. [He said he knew how I felt, but still, it was wrong of me to make him put up with my misery, like I did.] Feeling a shiver a few minutes later, she decided she needed to get out of her wet clothes, before she got sick. Pushing herself away from the door, she took off her shoes, then headed towards the stairs, and up to her room. On reaching her room, she went over to her dresser and took out a pair of pajamas. Leaving her room, she headed to the bathroom. Reaching it, she merely closed the door. Placing the pajamas on a shelf, she began to pull off her wet clothes. Once her clothes were off, she took a towel from the bathroom closet, and dried herself off. Once she was dry, she put on the pajamas, and after putting her wet clothes in the hamper, she returned downstairs. Sitting down on the couch, and turning on the tv, she watched a movie, while waiting for her father to come home.

Two hours later the movie had ended. Looking over at the clock, TenTen saw that it was nearing ten o'clock. [Where are you Tou-san?] she thought, worried. Hearing the sound of a car a few minutes later, she waited. The front door soon opened, and Katashi made his way inside. Getting off of the couch, TenTen went into the front hallway, to greet him. "Tou-san, I was starting to worry about you" she said, stopping in front of him. "Hn" said Katashi. "We need to talk TenTen", walks past her, and enters the living room. As he passed her, he gave a loud belch, and TenTen smelt what seemed to be alcohol on his breath. "Tou-san have you been drinking?" she asked, following him into the living room. "Only a little" said Katashi, turning to face her.

TenTen stopped some feet away from him, so that she couldn't smell the alcohol on his breath. He saw that she was a bit away from him, and motioned for her to come closer. She complied, and came to within arms reach of him. Giving a sigh, he started to speak. "TenTen, I want to know how long you visited with your mother, and what all happened during your visit" he said. "I 'm not sure how long I was there" said TenTen. "Kaa-san and I talked for a bit, before she started coughing. I told her about what you said about me not staying to long, and that she needed to rest. She told me that she was fine, and that I could stay as long as I wanted. We talked a little bit more, then I started to leave. Just before I could leave though, she started coughing really badly, and when she removed her hand from her mouth, it had blood on it. I asked if she was ok, and she told me she was, and that the blood sometimes happened, because of the medicine she took."

Katashi was silent for awhile, as he thought about what she had told him. TenTen just stood there and waited for him to ask here another question, or say that she could leave. She never saw what happened next coming. One minute she was standing there in front of her father, and the next she was knocked down on to the couch, as pain ran through her cheek. As tears formed in her eyes, she touched her cheek, and looked at her father. He stood over her, a look of rage on his face. "Tou-san?" she asked. He just grabbed her around her upper arms, pulled her up, and shook her. "Tou-san please stop, you're hurting me" she cried. He stopped shaking her, and again slapped her across the face, knocking her once more to the couch. As she cried, he stumbled away from her, headed towards the stairs, and went up them. A few minutes later, TenTen heard the sound of a door slam close. Instead of going to her room, she just curled up into a ball, and cried herself to sleep on the couch.  
_

The next morning TenTen awoke to extreme pain in her face. Realizing that she had turned over, and was lying on the cheek that Katashi had hit, she sat up, got to her feet, and headed towards the hallway, where there was a mirror. Reaching the mirror, she was a little afraid to look, but did so anyway. On her left cheek was two large bruises, each the shape of a hand. Hearing a sound from upstairs, she left the mirror. After a few minutes of waiting, she figured she should get ready for school. Reaching up, she touched her cheek, and flinched. [I can't let anyone see these] she thought.

Heading upstairs, she first went to her room and got her back up uniform, since she had yet to wash the other one. Going over to her dresser, she got a pair of panties and a bra. She then left her room, and headed to the bathroom, so she could get a quick shower, and get ready. As she passed her fathers room, she heard a loud snore come from with in it. [Tou-san, is still sleeping?] she thought. [He is usually up and ready for work by now]. Needing to get ready herself, she decided to worry about her father later. Reaching the bathroom, she closed and locked the door. Placing her uniform and under-ware on the shelf, she made her way over to the shower and turned it on. After a few minutes of letting the water run, she checked it, and found that it was warm enough. She then took off her top. She started to lower the bottoms, but stopped when she saw herself in the mirror. There was bruises on her upper arms as well. [Tou-san, why did you hurt me?] she thought, as tears tried to form in her eyes. Deciding to figure it out later, she finished undressing, and got into the shower. She flinched again as she washed her face, and arms.

Twenty minutes later, she had finished her shower, and was now dressed in her uniform. As she put on the tie, she thought about what she could do to cover the bruises on her face.[I don't want to use it, but I can't let anyone see them] she thought. Leaving the bathroom, TenTen made her made way back down the hallway, to her fathers room. [I have to be quiet] she though. [If Tou-san catches me, he will be furious]. Opening the door to her fathers room very slowly, TenTen made her way inside. Tip toeing across the floor, so as to not make the floor creak, she slowly made her way over to her mothers dresser. She had to stop and hold her breath at one point, for she stepped on a loose board, and it creaked. Her father however, just turned over and mumbled something, she couldn't make out.

Reaching the dresser, she picked up her mothers make-up kit, and turning slowly made her way back out of the room, closing the door behind her. [Got to remember to put this back, just as I got it] she thought, returning to the bathroom. Entering the bathroom, she once again closed and locked the door. Going over to the sink counter, she placed the kit on it, and opened it. [Now what should I use?] she thought. [Should have had Kaa-san, explain to me what each item is. Oh well, i'll just have to read each thing, and hope it explains what it's use is]

**(1)**

Picking up a small case like item, she opened it to find a powder like substance. Re-closing it, she turned it over, and read the name on the bottom. "Blush. Used to highlight the cheeks, as if you are blushing. That might work" she said. "But how do I put it on?". Looking through the kit, she soon found a large brush. [Maybe with this] she thought. Reopening the case, she used the brush, and put some of the powder onto her right cheek. Seeing that it lightened her skin a little bit, she decided to continue with it. She finished on the right side, and then started on the left. She again flinched when she touched her cheek, but she had to just bare it for now. Ten minutes later, she looked in the mirror and saw that the bruises where slightly less visible then before. [I will just have to be careful on how I let people see me] she thought, returning the items to the kit.

Leaving the bathroom, she once again made her way down the hallway, and to her fathers room. Opening the door the same way as before, she made her way inside. Her father was still sleeping. Making her way again slowly towards her mothers dresser, she was careful to avoid the loose board this time. Reaching the dresser, she put the kit back in the same place she had found it. She then left the room the same way she entered, closing the door behind her, once she was back out in the hallway. Heading downstairs, she went into the living room, and glanced over at the clock. "Seven fifteen" she said. "I should have enough to do this, and still catch the bus", picking up the phone receiver. Dialing a number, she put the receiver to her ear, and waited.

After about five rings a female voice said" Hyuga Imports, how may I help you?". My name is Imanari TenTen" said TenTen. "I was just calling to let Mr Huyga know, that my father Imanari Katashi, would probably be late this morning". I will inform Mr Hyuga" said the woman. "Thank you" said TenTen, hanging up. With that taking care of, she went to get her book-bag, and then she left the house, heading to the bus stop. While she waited for the bus, she realised that she hadn't done any of her homework. [Maybe I can get some of it done, on the bus] she thought. A few minutes later the bus arrived, and she got on. Finding a seat near the middle, she sat down, and taking out her algebra book, a notebook, and a pen, she began to work.

Thirty minutes later the bus stopped in front of the school, and TenTen had to put her stuff away.[Maybe my teachers will let me off the hook, considering what happened] she thought, as she got to her feet a few moments later. Leaving the bus, she made her way inside the school and to her locker. Opening it, she put he book bag inside, since she didn't need it for her first class. After a quick check of her face with the small mirror she has hanging on the door of her locker, TenTen closed her locker, and headed towards the gym for her first class.

Reaching the gym, she headed towards the girls locker room, so she could change into her gym clothes. Entering the room, she found it almost empty. "Hey TenTen" called a female voice. Looking in the direction the voice had come from, TenTen found Ino and Sakura standing together. Making her way over to them, since her gym locker was close to them, TenTen put on a smile. "Hello Ino, Sakura" she said,on reaching them. Soon as she reached them, Ino pointed at TenTen's face. "Is that make-up?" asked Ino. "Hai" said TenTen. This caused Ino to cheer. "Our little Tenny-chan is growing up" said Ino. "I'm not that little" said TenTen. "Yes you are, TenTen" said Sakura. "Your the smallest girl here. Why even Hinata is taller then you. If I didn't know better, I would think you was a sixth or seventh grader, based on how small you are" TenTen gave a small nervous laugh, and said "That's just silly Sakura" Do you think a sixth or seventh grader would be in high school?". "I suppose your right" said Sakura. "But still, you are the shortest one of us girls". "I guess I just haven't hit my growth spurt yet" said TenTen.

Ino decided to join the conversation again at this time. "So TenTen, why did you decide to wear make-up?" she asked. "I have tried for awhile to get you to wear it, and you always said no". "I just thought I would try it out, and see what the fuss was about, that's all" said TenTen. "Oh ok" said Ino, believing the story. "Well if you need any advice, just ask". Ok" said TenTen, getting her gym clothes, as Sakura said." We need to hurry and go, before Miss Mitarashi comes in here, and makes us run laps". "You're right" said Ino. "See you in the gym TenTen". With that Sakura and Ino ran off, leaving TenTen alone to change. [Good thing they left] thought TenTen. [For I don't want to explain the bruises on my arms]. Five minutes later, TenTen was changed, and had joined the other girls out in the gym, to find out that they were going to be playing five on five basketball.

As Miss Mitarashi split them up into teams, TenTen couldn't help but give out a slight groan. [Hope no one hits my arms very hard] thought TenTen.[Because as tender as my face is, it will probably hurt just the same, on my arms, as it does when I touch my face]

End of Chapter Four

(A/N: I hope this chapter worked out ok. If not, please review and let me know what I did wrong, and need to change.)

**Bold Number:**

**1. **I don't wear make-up, so I have no idea as to what each item is called or what it does. The item TenTen used, I think is better known as a concealer, but I called it Blush, since it goes on the cheeks, and stuff.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: I will try and describe the game as best as I can. I can't promise anything however, because as I have said time and time again, I suck at details.)

Chapter Five

Having been teamed up with Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and another girl, TenTen and her team got together to strategies. "Ok" said Ino. "Since Sakura and I are the tallest, we will guard. Hinata, TenTen, since you two are the smallest, we will rely on your speed to score. I don't know your name..." started Ino,points to the other girl. "My name is Kisumi" said the girl. "Alright Kisumi" said Ino. "You will be all around. If you have a shot take it, if you need to guard do so". "I understand" said Kisumi. "Alright, let's win this" said Ino, as they broke apart. The other team had also strategized, and broke apart at the same time. This team was comprised of, Tayuya who is a sophomore, Kin who is a freshman, two other girls who were sophomores, and Karin who was a junior. As Miss Mitrashi stood in the middle of the court, holding the ball, Ino went to stand in front of her, as Karin did the same for her team. "Alright girls, I want a clean game" said Anko. "Begin", tosses the ball in the air.

Ino managed to hit to ball to Hinata, who took off at a fairly quick pace. Reaching the goal, Hinata tried for a layup, only to be blocked by Kin, who knocked the ball away, and to Tayuya, who was with TenTen. Giving a smirk, Tayuya faked right, and as soon as TenTen moved, went left and was headed towards the goal. Reaching Ino, she stopped, and passed the ball to Karin, who had somehow managed to get behind Sakura. She had no problem scoring. "What was that forehead?" shouted Ino, looking at Sakura. "She snuck around behind me somehow" said Sakura, taking the ball behind the line. "Don't let it happen again" said Ino.

Tossing the ball to Ino, Sakura came back onto the court and followed her, as Ino made her way towards the goal. At the last second she passed it to TenTen, who even though she was the smallest, managed to score, after avoiding a block by Karin. As the game progressed TenTen managed to score three more times for her team, besting Tayuya on one of them, and Karin on the other two. A frustrated Karin called time out, and called her team over to herself. "That little girl is making us look like fools" said Karen. I'm a junior, and besides Kin here, the rest of you are sophomores. We shouldn't be losing like this". Hurry up girls" called Anko. "You only have thirty minutes left in class". Whispering after that, Karin told her team what to do, then they broke apart.

Kin taking a place under the goal, tossed the ball to Tayuya who took off down the court. Getting a nod from Karin, she passed the ball to Hitomi, who passed it to Keiko. Holding the ball for a minute or two, she then passed it to Karin, who had again snuck past everyone, and was at the other goal. Again she scored. Fifteen minutes later the game was tied, and Karin's team had the ball. "Let's do this" said Karin, as she tossed the ball to Tayuya, who then passed to Kin. As Kin rushed down the court, Ino moved to cover here. Sakura took Keiko, Hinata had Hitomi, and Kisumi had Tayuya. That left TenTen to guard Karin.

Having been told by Ino to stay near the goal for some reason she didn't really understand, TenTen watched as her team guarded Karin's team, while Karin stood at the back. [What is she doing?] thought TenTen. [Karin is the oldest one here, so why is she just standing there?] With two minutes to go, the ball was passed to Karin, who took off up the middle, a look of determination on her face. With the rest of her team tied up with the rest of Karin's team, TenTen was the only one between Karin and the goal. "Better move shorty!" shouted Karin, as she ran towards TenTen. TenTen taking exception to being called shorty, stood her ground. Karin getting closer gave a smirk, and on reaching TenTen, gave a spin, and hit TenTen hard on her upper right arm with her left fist, unnoticed by Anko. This caused TenTen to wince in pain, and in that momentary lapse, it allowed Karin to score, and her team to win the game. "That's game everyone" called Anko. "Go get changed", heads towards her office, as TenTen's teammates come over to her.

As TenTen held her arm, she said. "I'm sorry". "Don't worry about it" said Ino. "Are you alright?", notices that TenTen is holding her arm, and her head is turned to the left. "I'm fine" said TenTen, heading towards the locker room quickly. As Ino and the others stood there, TenTen entered the dressing room. Going quickly to her locker TenTen got her uniform, and going into the restroom, changed. Returning to her locker, she put her gym clothes back into it, and took off. As she headed towards her school locker, the school bell rung, signaling the end of class. That gave her ten minutes to get to her locker, and examine her face, before her next class.

Reaching her locker four minutes later, TenTen opened it, and looked into the mirror, she had hanging there. [I knew this would happen] she thought, seeing the bruises on her face, very clearly. Using her fingers, she tried to use what was left of the blush, and cover what she could.[It's not perfect, but maybe no one will see them] she thought. [I will just have to be careful, on how I look at people]. TenTen was so focused on her reflection, that she didn't relize that someone had come up behind her. "What are you looking at, Tenny-chan?"

TenTen screamed and whirled around, a fist raised. "Whoa, whoa Tenny, it's me, Temari" ." Damn it Temari, don't sneak up on me like that" said TenTen. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist" said Temari, opening her eyes. "You should have seen the look on your...Is that a bruise? What happened Tenny-chan?"

Realizing that she had allowed Temari to see her face, TenTen thought quickly. "I was running late, and fell down the stairs this morning" she said. "Poor clumsy Tenny-chan" said Temari. "Well I need to get to class. Later Tenny-chan". [That was close] thought TenTen, relived that Temari believed her. [I hate lying, but I just can't tell anyone what really happened. Besides, it was probably just a one time thing, since Tou-san was drunk] With that in mind, TenTen turned back to her locker, and after getting her book bag, closed the locker and headed to Miss Yuhi's class.  
_

Hours later TenTen stood outside, and sighed.[Well I made it through the day] she thought. [And I also got another day to complete my homework, since what happened with Kaa-san]. As she continued to stand there, her cell phone rang. Taking it out of her pocket, she opened it, to see that it was Neji. "Hey Neji" she said. "Where are you?". "Sorry TenTen, but I won't be able to pick you up" said Neji. "Hiashi-sama is expecting a large shipment, and since one of our employees got fired, I have to stay and help him. I'm really sorry, I can't come get you". "It's alright" said TenTen."I understand that you have other priorities, that require your time. Maybe we can get together saturday, and spend the day together". "I'll have to see, but I would like that" said Neji. "I need to go, Ten-chan. I'll call you when I find out something about saturday". "Ok" said TenTen. "Bye Neji". "Bye TenTen" said Neji.

Hearing Neji hang up, TenTen closed her phone, and returned it to her pocket. [Since my bus already left, I guess I better start walking] she thought. Leaving the school steps, TenTen started heading home, which was a five mile walk. As she walked she thought about different things, so as to pass the time. An hour and a half later, she approached her home. Seeing her fathers car in the driveway, she looked at her watch, and saw that it was only four- thirty. [Tou-san shouldn't be home yet] she thought. [Surely he didn't sleep all day]. Crossing the street, she made her way up the walkway to her house. Taking out her key, she unlocked the door, and went inside. "Tou-san i'm home!" she called. "I'm in the living room TenTen" he called back. "We need to talk, so can you please come in here?". Taking off her shoes, and putting her book bag down in its place, she headed towards the living room.

On entering the room, she found her father sitting on the couch. But what caught her attention more then that fact, was the beer bottles littering the floor, and the one beside him on the night stand. "You wanted to see me, Tou-san?" asked TenTen, looking at him. Taking a long drink from his bottle, Katashi tossed it down on the floor, and got to his feet. TenTen remembering what happened last night, took a step back from him. He looked at her, and motioned for her to come closer. She shook her head no. "Come her now, TenTen" he said, with authority. She did as he ordered, and while looking down at the floor, waited.

After a few minutes of silence, Katashi spoke. "First things first. Did you come into my room this morning TenTen?". "No Tou-san" said TenTen. "I'm not supposed to be in there, after all". "That's right" said Katashi, raising his hand. TenTen flinched expecting to be hit. However he merely used his hand to raise her head, so she was looking at him. "I see your wearing make-up, TenTen" he said, running his thumb over her right cheek. "Looks a little bit like the blush your mother used to wear". "A friend at school let me try hers" said TenTen. "That's why i'm wearing it. I forgot to wash it off". "I see" said Katashi. "Now for my main question. Did you call Mr Hyuga this morning?". "Hai Tou-san" said TenTen. "You was sleeping, so I called and told his secretary that you was going to be late"

Katashi stood there, while still holding her chin, and looking at the make-up. TenTen was becoming nervous, because Katashi had seen her mother wear this make-up a lot of times. "Tou-san, I really should be doing my homework" said TenTen. "Are we done here?". "Not yet" said Katashi. "Can you imagine my surprise when I get to work, and i'm told that Mr Hyuga wanted to see me? I was very nervous, for Mr Hyuga is almost never seen by anyone except for high rank employees, or his family. Anyway to make this short, I went to his office, and found out some news I never expected to hear, after all of my time spent working there". "What did he have to say?" asked TenTen, already having an idea, since he was home early. "Oh I was just given a permanent vacation" said Katashi, moving his hand, in a out of the blue gesture. "I'm sorry t..." started TenTen.

**(1)**

Before TenTen could finish her sentence, Katashi slapped her, which knocked her to the floor. "You got me fired, TenTen!" shouted Katashi, kicking her in the side. As TenTen gasp for air, Katashi grabbed her by the hair, and pulled her up. Once she was back on her feet, he punched her in the eye. "That's for lying to me, about being in my room!" he yelled. He then grabbed her by both wrist, and squeezing them, pulled her close to himself. "What are we going to do for money, TenTen?" he asked. "Tou-san your hurting me" she cried. "You want hurt, I'll give you hurt" he yelled, tossing her to the floor. Once TenTen was on the floor, he began to kick her in various places, and didn't stop for what seemed like hours.

As TenTen laid there sobbing and clutching her side, he stepped on her other hand, as he walked past heading towards the door. On reaching it, he put his shoes on, and opened the door. "I expect that mess to be cleaned up, when I get back" he shouted, slamming the door. A few minutes later TenTen heard his car leave. She tried to get up, and as she did so, it caused her to cough, and blood splatter onto the floor. Wiping her mouth, she tried again a little slower, and managed to get to a position on her knees. Using the coffee table, she managed to make it to her feet, as pain shot through her body.

Somehow managing to make it to the kitchen, she drug the trashcan back into the living room, and once again getting down in the floor, she began to pick up all of the beer bottles, with her right hand,since her left one was wrapped around her, holding her side. After she had picked up all of the bottles, she once again managed to stand up. She aimed to take the trash can back to the kitchen, but because of the pain she was in, she passed out on the couch.

End of Chapter Five

Please be gentle with your reviews. I in no way hate TenTen. In fact she is one of my fave characters. I am merely trying to make the story interesting.

Three girl characters: Kisumi, Hitomi and Keiko, are just three names I came up with at random. They may be in this chapter only, so they're not of that much importance.

**Bold Number:**

**1.**This is just to represent the beating TenTen got. I may have gone a little over board. But Katashi got fired, and add to fact that TenTen lied to him, I tried to picture from a irate drunks prospective.


	6. Authors Note

For all you faithful readers, who are anxiously awaiting chapter six, I am sorry to inform you all that I am putting this story on hold for the time being. Reason being, counting this story, I have eight stories total that I need to either finish or at least work on. I won't let this one die however, so don't worry. In fact I would like some help from you all the readers, on how chapter six goes. I am going write a few scenarios after this message, and I would like for all of you to pick the one you like best, in either a pm or review. I will then tally up the best choice, and continue the story with it, once I decide too work on this one again. Here are the scenarios that I have come up with.

Scenario One

Katashi having arrived back home, found TenTen lying on the couch. Noticing that she had cleaned up the mess, as he had asked of her, he made his way over to the couch, and kneeling down gently shook her awake. "Wake up TenTen" he said. A few moments later TenTen opened her eyes, and saw him in front of her. She immediately withdrew into herself, encase he tried to hit her again. "It's alright TenTen" said Katashi. "I'm not going to hurt you again". Raising her head so she could see him, TenTen found a smile on his face. "You promise you won't hurt me again, Tou-san?" she asked. "Well that all depends on you TenTen" he said. "If your good, and do as I say I won't punish you. However, if you're bad, I will. Do you understand?"

TenTen managed a nod. "I understand, Tou-san." she said. "That's my girl" said Katashi. "Now then, as for the reason I woke you up. I found a way for us to make some money". "That's great, Tou-san" said TenTen. "Where will you be working?". "I'm not" he said. "This job is for you TenTen". "Ok" she said. "Where will I be working, and when?". "There's a place outside of the city called Za Ko Paresu, you will be working there, Friday after school, and most of the day saturday" said Katashi. "The Sin Palace?" asked TenTen. "What kind of place is it, Tou-san?". "It's a adult pleasure club" said Kastashi. "Your job will be to offer yourself to various customers, and in return for giving them pleasure, they will pay you, based on the service you give". "Sounds like a brothel" said TenTen. "That's because it is" said Katashi. "You will make five hundred the first time you have sex with someone, because you're a virgin. After that, it will be four hundred for intercourse, three hundred for blow-jobs, and two hundred and fifty, to just let them see you naked, and touch you"

End of Scenario One

Scenario Two

(A/N: This one starts the same as number one, and goes up to the where TenTen asks what kind of place The Sin Palace is. After that it is different, except for it being a adult pleasure club. This will start, as Katashi explains, what it is TenTen will be doing)

"You will be working there as a waitress" said Katashi. "They pay seven fifty a hour, and you will work monday, wednesday, and friday after school, and all day saturday. If a customer ask for it, you can take them to a private room, and pleasure them for various prices, which is determined by what it is, they ask of you".

End of Scenario Two

Scenario Three

TenTen having come too sometime later, managed to look at a nearby clock, and see that it was seven pm. [Looks like I was out for about two hours] she thought. Wincing in pain, and clutching her side, she got to her feet, starting to head towards the hallway, so she could see the damage, Katashi had done this time. However, before she could get there, there was a knock on the door. Diverting her path, she headed towards the front door "Who is it?" she asks. "It's me, TenTen" said a male voice. "Neji, why are you in this area?" "I had a delivery to make, so I thought I would stop by, and see if you wanted to go out tonight" he said. "Not tonight, Neji" she said. "I think i'm coming down with a cold", fakes a cough, only to cry out in pain. "TenTen are you alright?" he asked, hearing her cry out. "Open the door". "I'm alright, Neji" she said. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?". "Ok" he said. "Take care of your self, TenTen". "I will" she said. "Well good night" he said. "Night, Neji" she said. A few minutes later all is quiet, and she heads towards the stairs, so she can go to her room, and go to bed.

End of Scenario Three

Scenario Four

(A/N: This one is the same as three, except TenTen straight up opens the door, thinking that it's Katashi so drunk that he can't use his keys. However, when she opens the door, she finds Neji standing there.)

"Hey T...what happened to you?" asked Neji, seeing the bruises and black eye. "I fell while in the shower" said TenTen, thinking quickly. "Fell in the shower?" he asked. "TenTen you're still wearing your school uniform" TenTen looks down at herself, and comes up with a quick explanation. "I hit my head when I fell, so I guess it made me loopy" she said. "I must have put my uniform back on, thinking it was my pajamas" ."Ok" said Neji, not fully convinced. "Then explain the black eye to me". "I tried to stop myself, and when I did I ended up punching myself in the eye". Neji stood there and looked her over, before saying. "Tell me the truth, TenTen". "I did" she said. "I really did fall". "Your to graceful to just fall in the shower" he said. "I dropped the soap, and when I went to pick it up, I stepped on it" said TenTen. "You can believe me or not, but that is what happened", getting angry.

Neji gives a long sigh. "Alright alright, TenTen" he said. "I'll believe you. Just answer me this. Have you been to the hospital, to get your eye looked at?". "No I haven't" she said. "Tou-san has yet to come home, and I had no way of going. Besides, it doesn't hurt anymore". "I would feel much better, if you went to the hospital" said Neji. "If you want, I can take you". "No thanks" said TenTen. "I"ll just put some ice over it, and it should be ok in the morning". Seeing that she wasn't going to listen to him, Neji decided to let it go for now. "I'll come check on you in the morning, TenTen" he said. "If it is still swollen, I will take you to hospital. Even if I have to drag you there". "Alright" she said, closes the door. Neji leaves a few moments later.

End of Scenario Four

Scenario Five

(A/N: This one is like four, except before Neji can say anything to TenTen, Katashi comes up behind him, and asks her.)

"I fell in the shower, Tou-san" said TenTen. "You should be more careful, TenTen" he said. "Now what may can I do for you , Neji?". "I came by to let you know sir, that Hiashi-sama has decided to give you your job back" said Neji. "You will however be on probation, for a few weeks". "What made him change his mind?" asked Katashi. "He heard your wife passing away, and since he went through the same thing, he knows how it can effect a persons work schedule" said Neji. "He went back over your file, and up until the time your wife died, you was never late, or anything" ." I see" said Katashi. "Then tell him, I will be in on monday". "I will sir" said Neji, starting to leave, but stops. "Are you going to be alright, TenTen?". TenTen starts to answer, but Katashi does instead. "You don't have to worry about her, Neji" he said. "I will take her to the hospital, and have them check her out". "Very well, sir" said Neji, leaving.

End of Scenario Five

Ok that is all I have on scenarios. Please choose the one you like best, and I will continue with it.

Also on a side note. Scenario one and two will **not, and I repeat not**, contain rape. TenTen will do everything willingly.


	7. Chapter 6 part 01

(A/N: First of all, I want to say thank you, to everyone who voted on the scenarios from the authors note. Now I know I said I was going to wait until monday to continue with this, but I have decided to go ahead and do so. Based on the voting, scenario one and two tied with three votes a piece. Therefore I am going to take them both, and combine them into one. Hope everyone likes it. Also just a reminder, this will **NOT contain rape****.**Except for a passage were Katashi more or less threatens TenTen, she will do everything willingly.)

Chapter Six: Part One

Having returned home two hours after he had left, Katashi entered his home to find TenTen lying down on the couch asleep. Making his way over to her, he saw that she had cleaned up the mess as he had told her to do. Reaching the couch, he moved the trash can aside, and got down onto his knees. Placing his hand on TenTen's sholder, he gently shook her awake. "Wake up, TenTen-chan" he said. A few minutes later, TenTen groaned, and opened her right eye. Seeing her father before her, she immediately withdrew into herself, encase he tried to hit her again. "It's alright,TenTen-chan" said Katashi. "I'm not going to hurt you". Lowering her arms from her face, she looked at him wareily, because she saw a smile on his face. "You promise you won't hurt me again, Tou-san?" she asked. "Well, that all depends on you TenTen-chan" said Katashi. "If you do as you're told, I won't punish you. However, if you disobey me, or do something that upsets me, I will punish you. Do you understand?"

TenTen nods her head, and says. "I understand Tou-san". "That's my girl" said Katashi. "Now then, if you will sit up, I will explain why I woke you up", stands up, and goes over to a chair. As he pulled the chair over, so it was closer to the couch, TenTen took a sitting position on the couch, touching her side, as she did so. Once TenTen was sitting up, and Katashi had sat down, he began to speak. "I found a way for us to make some money, TenTen". "That's great Tou-san" said TenTen. "Where will you be working?". Katashi was silent for a few moments. "I won't" he said. "This job is for you, TenTen". "Ok" said TenTen. "Where and when will I be working?"

Standing up, Katashi reached into his back pocket and pulled out a crumpled up piece of paper. Holding it out to TenTen, he sat back down. Taking the paper from him, she looked over it, as he began to speak. "You will be working there as a waitress" he said. "It pays seven fifty a hour, plus any tips you get". Before he could say more, TenTen interrupted him. "Sorry to interrupt Tou-san, but I have a question, about something on this paper". "What's your question TenTen?" he asked. "Well it says here at the bottom, that they offer special services to wealthy clients" she said. "What kind of special services do they mean?". "I was about to explain that, before you interrupted me" he said, a small hint of anger in his voice.

TenTen braced herself just encase. "I'll let it slid this time TenTen, but let me finish before you ask questions" he said. TenTen nods her head. "Now then, as I was about to say" said Katashi. "As you can see at the top of paper, the name of this place is Za Ko Parasu, other wise known as The Sin Palace. Now as to these special services you asked about. If a customer asks for it, you being a waitress take them to a private room. Once in this room, you do as they ask of you, which can range from letting them see you naked and touching you, to a full blown sex..." Tou-san, you want me to have sex with people?" shouts TenTen, interrupting him.

Relizing what she had done, TenTen quickly apologized, when Katashi got to his feet. "I'm sorry Tou-san" she said. "If you want me to work here, I will do so". Katashi continues to stand. TenTen not sure what he is going to do, puts her arms up in front of her face. Hearing a scraping sound, TenTen takes a chance, and lowers one of her arms, to find Katashi moving the chair back to it's original place. Once the chair was back where it was before, he turned back to her. "Come on, TenTen" he said, holding his hand out to her. "Where are we going, Tou-san?" she asked. "I am going to take you to the hospital, so we can get those injuries treated" he said. "I can't have you going in for your interview tomorrow hurt, now can I?".

Taking his hand, TenTen allowed him to gently pull her to her feet. Soon as she was standing, she grabbed her side, as pain ran through it. "Looks like you had a real nasty fall, TenTen-chan" he said. TenTen getting the hidden message behind his words, nodded her head, and let herself be lead towards the front door, were she put on her shoes. A few minutes later, they were out the door, and in Katashi's car, heading downtown.

Arriving at the hospital thirty minutes later, Katashi found a place to park, and he and TenTen got out of the car, and headed into the hospital. As TenTen took a seat in one of the chairs around the waiting room, Katashi went to talk to the nurse at the counter. Soon as he reached it, the woman looked up at him, and said. "Welcome to Konoha General Hospital, what may I do for you sir". "My daughter TenTen seems to have had a nasty fall" said Katashi. "I would like for someone to check her out, and make sure she didn't break anything" The woman looks over at TenTen, and asks."Is this her first time here?". "Yes it is" said Katashi. "Then I will need you to fill out some paperwork, before we can see her" said the woman, picking up a clip board, and handing it to him, with a pen. Taking the items from her, Katashi went and sat down beside TenTen.

Looking over the paper, he began to fill everything out. Ten minutes later, he got to his feet and returned to the counter. "Thank you sir" said the woman. "We're a little short handed tonight, so it may be awhile before someone can see her. If you get hungry or want some coffee, there is vending machines and coffee, in the room to your right". "Thank you" said Katashi, returning to his seat, beside TenTen. After what seemed like hours, TenTen was called by another nurse, and along with Katashi was lead to a room. Entering the room, TenTen was told to take a seat on the bed, while Katashi stood against the wall. "Now then, it says here you had a nasty fall" said the nurse, looking over a paper. "Can you tell me, what happened exactly?". "I fell down the stairs" said TenTen.

Sending Katashi out of the room, the nurse had TenTen remove her clothes, so she could examine her. Because they was so short handed, the nurse merely checked to see how badly TenTen was hurt, and if needed healed the most severe injuries. Twenty minutes later, the nurse had finished, and left the room. Katashi coming back into the room, noticed that the bruises on TenTen's face were gone, and she seemed to be in less pain, then she had been. "Are you feeling better, TenTen-chan?" he asked. "Much better, Tou-san" she said, tucking in her shirt. "If the nurse is finished, let's go. You need to rest, since you have that interview tomorrow". "The nurse didn't say anything about me staying here, so I guess she is finished" said TenTen. Placing his arm around her shoulders, Katashi lead TenTen out of the room, and soon out of the hospital.

Having arrived back home forty minutes later, TenTen headed upstairs, while Katashi headed towards the living room. Once in her room, TenTen got ready for bed, and soon lyed down. She was soon asleep, and hoping that with this job, everything would go back to the way it was before, her mother died.  
_

The next morning, TenTen was awoke by someone knocking on her bedroom door. "TenTen-chan, you need to get up" called Katashi. "I want you to hopefully start work today, and the sooner we get there, the better chance we have of that happening". Sitting up, TenTen called a ok to him, and that she would be down, after she took a shower. Hearing her father leave, TenTen got to her feet, and went over to her closet. Opening the door, she took down one of her best outfits. She then went over to her dresser, and got a pair of panties and a bra. She then left her room, and headed to the bathroom, so she could take a quick shower.  
_

Thirty minutes later, TenTen was dressed and ready to go. Making her way downstairs, she found her father standing near the door. Soon as he saw her, he opened the door, and stepped outside. Following him, she stopped long enough to get her shoes on, and then made her way outside, where he closed and locked the door. Once the door ws locked he quickly made his way to his car, and got in. TenTen got in as well, and before she could get her seat belt on, Katashi was already pulling out of the driveway. He headed west a few minutes later.

After driving for what seemed like forty minutes, he made a left turn, onto a dirt road that had trees a long the side. TenTen was beginning to have doubts about this place, but if it made her father happy that she was working here, she wasn't going to complain. Ten minutes after driving down the dirt road, Katashi pulled into a paved parking lot, and soon found a place to park. TenTen started to open her door and get out, but Katashi stopped her. "Before we go inside, there is a few things I need to tell you , TenTen" he said. "Ok" said TenTen, looking at him. "First things first, if they ask how old you are, you tell them that you are sixteen" said Katashi, ignoring the look she gave him. "If you don't tell them this, you won't get the job, and that will make me very happy. And you don't want that do you?". "No Tou-san" said TenTen. "That's my girl" said Katashi. "Now then, you will be given a outfit for work. I don't know exactly what it is, but you will be required to wear it while working here, and it will be your responsibility to keep it clean. Any questions?" "No, Tou-san" said TenTen.

Opening his door, Katashi got out, and went to stand at the rear of the car. TenTen did the same a few minutes later, and the two of them, headed towards the building. Reaching the buildings entrance, Katashi opened the door, and motioned for TenTen to enter first, which she did. As Katashi joined her a few moments later, a woman with red hair came up to them. "Can I help you?" she asked. "I called yesterday about a job" said Katashi. "Very well" said the woman. "If you will follow me, we can get the interview out of the way", heads towards a side room. Arriving in the room, the woman went and sat down behind a desk. "Please have a seat" said the woman, as she sat down. TenTen sat down, while Katashi stood behind her, and placed his hands on her shoulder.

The woman then began opening different drawers on her desk. After a few minutes of this, she found what she was looking for. Placing a piece of paper in front of herself, the woman asked. "Which one of you will be working here?". Feeling a slight squeeze on her shoulder, TenTen said I will. "Your name?" asked the woman. "Imanari TenTen" said TenTen. "And your age?" asked the woman. TenTen hesitated. However feeling the pressure on her shoulders increase, she said. "I am sixteen" The woman then asked a bunch of different questions, ranging from what size of clothes TenTen wore, to how often she could work.

All in all the interview took about a hour to complete." Alright Miss Imanari" said the woman. "Let me be the first to welcome you to Za Ko Parasu". "Thank you" said TenTen. "Are you able to start today?". "I am" said TenTen. "Alright" said the woman, standing up. "If you will come with me, we can get you your outfit, and I will then show you around". Getting to her feet, TenTen started to follow the woman, but Katashi stopped her. "I am heading back home, TenTen-chan" he said. "You can call me when your shift is over". Alright. Tou-san" said TenTen, starting to follow the woman again. However, Katashi once again stopped her. Leaning forward, he whispered in her ear. {You better not disappoint me TenTen} he said. {For if yo do, the beating you get this time, will make the last one look like a love tap. Do you understand?} TenTen merely nods her head. "Miss Imanari, if you please" said the woman, motioning for TenTen to follow her.

As Katashi watched, TenTen made her way over to the woman, and the two of them headed into another room. Katashi left after that.

End of Chapter Six: Part One


	8. Chapter 6 part 02

(A/N: Do not read this until after you have read part one. Otherwise it will not make any since.)

Chapter Six: Part Two

On entering the room, TenTen was lead over to a locker, by the woman. The woman opened the locker, and reaching inside removed a yakuta. "This is the outfit wore by the wait staff here" said the woman, holding it out to TenTen. "It will be your job to keep it as clean as possible". "I understand" said TenTen, taking the clothes. "Is there a place I can change?". "You can change in here" said the woman. "You mean, I have to change in front of you?" asked TenTen. "Is there something wrong with that" asked the woman. "For if you can't get undressed in front of me, just to change clothes. How are you going to be, when a customer asks you to undress for them? Maybe hiring you was a bad idea". "I'll do it" said TenTen. "It's just I was a little surprised, that you would stay in here, while I did so"

Hanging the yakuta on a nearby shelf, TenTen removed her shirt and pants, as the woman watched her. Once her outer clothes were off, TenTen took down the yakuta, and started to remove it from it's hanger. "You need to remove your under-ware as well" said the woman". Nani?" asked TenTen. "All our girls work without under-ware" said the woman. "That way, the customer doesn't have to wait, while the girls remove a lot of clothing". Hating this job more and more, TenTen returned the yakuta to the shelf, and proceeded to remove her under-ware. Once she had removed them, she quickly took the yakuta down, removed it from it's hanger, and slipped it on. It barely came to just above her knees in length.

Tieing off the obi, she turned to the woman. "Very nice" said the woman. "Now then, I will go over a few rules. Rule one: Never ask a customer their name. Reason being, most of them are well respected business tycoons, and if the general public ever found out they came here, it could ruin them. Rule two: Never give out your real name. If the customer asks for it, you give them a code name. Which reminds me, what do you want to be named?". "I'll use the name Panda" said TenTen. "That's a nice name" said the woman. "Now if you don't have any questions, I will show where everything is". "I don't have any questions" said TenTen. "Then follow me" said the woman.

Leaving the room, TenTen followed the woman who showed her where the kitchen was, and many other places. The final place TenTen was shown, was the private rooms. The woman opened a door, and went inside, with TenTen following. Inside the room, TenTen looked around, and saw that the room was set up, like a lavish hotel room. There was a bed over in the corner, a table sat in the middle of the floor. There was a dresser at the foot of the bed, that caught her attention. Making her way over to it, TenTen started to open one of the drawers, but by was stopped by the woman. "The items in here, are for the customers to use only" she said. "And you will only find out what they are, if the customer wishes to use them"

TenTen nodded that she understood. The woman looking at a wall clock, saw that it was almost ten am. "We will be opening soon" said the woman. "Before we do, there is a few more things I need to explain. As you are aware, we are a pleasure club. Your normal job as waitress pays seven fifty a hour. If by chance, a customer wants you to come with them into a private room, your pay will change, based on what they want you to do" ." What exactly does that involve?" asked TenTen. "It mainly depends on the customer" said the woman. "They can have you stand before them naked, and if they want to, touch you. That will cost two hundred and fifty dollars. They can ask you to give them a blow job or eat them out, depends on if the customer is male or female, and yes we do have female customers, that use the private rooms. That will cost three hundred. This doesn't happen very often, but sometimes the customer will ask you to have sex with them. If you are a virgin, it costs five hundred. If your not a virgin, it costs four hundred and fifty". "Is there any danger of getting pregnant?" asked TenTen. "No" said the woman. "Our customers wear condoms, and we also will give you a contraceptive, that prevents accidents, just encase the condom breaks. If that is all you need to ask, let's go get you the contraceptive, and you can start".

After a few minutes of silence from TenTen, the woman motioned for TenTen to follow her, and they left the room.  
_

Hours later, TenTen was taking a break, when the woman came to get her. "You have done very well so far, Panda" said the woman. "But now I want to see how you can do, in one of the private rooms". "Ok" said TenTen, standing up. Following the woman out of the room, TenTen was lead to one of the private rooms. The woman reached up and knocked on the door, before opening it. " Here is your girl for the evening sir" said the woman. "If you need anything, just ask her. And if by chance, she can't do it, just use the call button on the table, and I will come help you" ."Very well" said the man. The woman gave TenTen a push into the room, and closed the door behind her, as she left.

As TenTen watched, the man got to his feet. She could tell right away that this man was not someone you wanted to mess with. His hair which was long and brown, shined like it was made of silk. He was clean shaven, with not a blemish seen any where on his face. He wore a blue robe, that looked as if it had been ironed of all creases, while he wore it. She moved her eyes back up to his face, hoping to see his eyes, but he wore a pair of dark shades. "Do you like what you see?" he suddenly asked. "I-i'm sorry sir" said TenTen. "I didn't mean to stare". "It's quite alright" said the man. "What is your code name?". "I am called Panda" said TenTen." A very lovely name" said the man." Please come sit, with me"

TenTen who was very nervous, slowly made her way over to one of the chairs. The man joining her, pulled it back for her, and once she was seated, pushed it forwards. He then returned to his own seat, and sat down. After he had sat down, the man picked up a bagel and using a knife beside his plate, spread some butter over it. After taking a bite of it, he returned the bagel to his plate, and looked over at TenTen, and saw that she was very nervous. "Relax Panda-chan" said the man. TenTen tried to calm down, but she found it to be very difficult. "I'm sorry sir" she said. "It's just that today is my first day, and I am afraid I am going to mess up, and disappoint you". "Don't worry about disappointing me, Panda-chan" said the man. "People make mistakes. And if you make one, I won't hold it against you, since it's your first day". "Thank you sir" said TenTen.

TenTen spent several hours in the room, with the same man, talking about different things. Before long, he looked over at the clock, and saw that it was nearing seven pm. "I really have enjoyed talking to you, Panda-chan" said the man. "But i'm afraid it is time for me to head home, otherwise my daughters will worry about me". I really enjoyed talking to you as well sir" said TenTen. "Umm, sir?". "What is it?" asked the man. "Is there anything I can do for you, before you go?" asked TenTen. "After all, you paid for this room, and all we did was talk". "That is true" said the man. "However, I don't want to push you into anything to quickly. When do you work, again?". " So far I only work Friday afternoons, and all day Saturday" said TenTen. "Then I will come back next Friday, and we will see what you can do for me" said the man, standing up, and taking out his wallet.

Motioning for her to come closer, the man took some money out of his wallet. Once TenTen was standing in front of him, he took her hand, and placed the money into it. Seeing the confused look on her face, he explained. "That is for spending the evening with me, Panda-chan". "Thank you sir" said TenTen. "You're very welcome" said the man. "Until next time, my dear". Giving her a quick bow, the man soon left the room. TenTen looked at the money in her hand, and saw that he had given her three one hundred dollar bills. Putting the money in behind her obi, she left the room. As she left the woman from before came up to her. "I was told you did a very good job" she said. "It is almost closing time, so if you want, you can get changed, and head home". "Alright" said TenTen.

Heading towards the dressing room, TenTen made her way inside, and to the locker that was hers. Taking out her clothes, she took the money out of the obi, and put it into one oh her pants pockets. She then untied the obi, and took off the yakuta. Putting them both on the hanger, she hung it back up in her locker. She then got dressed in the clothes she wore out here. Once she was dresses, she went outside to call her father. Taking her cell phone out of her back pocket, she saw that she had a missed call. Opening her phone, she pressed the menu botton, and looking in the missed call area, saw that it had been Neji, who called her. [Oh man, I totally forgot that we was supposed to hang out together] she thought. [Guess I better call him, and tell him i'm sorry]. She starts to dial his number, but changes her mind, thinking that it might be best if she gets home first.

Dialing her house number, she waits for her father to answer. After five rings, she heard "Are you done, for the day?". "Yes Tou-san" she said. "Can you come pick me up?". "How much money did you make?" he asked. "I made three hundred dollars, Tou-san" she said. "Ok, I will be there soon" he said. Hearing him hang up, TenTen closes her phone, and returns it to her pocket. Seeing a bench off to the left, she makes her way over to it, and sits down, to wait.

End of Chapter Six: Part Two

(Sorry if this contained to much talking, but I didn't know how else to explain everything.)


	9. Chapter 7

(A/N: I know I said last chapter, that the man gave TenTen three one hundred dollar bills, for the time spent with him. Instead of going back and changing it there, I am just going to say that he gave her the third hundred, in twenties.)

Chapter Seven

Thirty minutes after she had called him, Katashi pulled up in front of the club. TenTen getting to her feet, made her way to the car, opened the door, and climbed inside. Before she could even shut the door, Katashi held out his hand to her. Knowing what he wanted, TenTen shifted a little bit, so she could reach into her pocket. Pulling out some of the money, she placed it in his hand. As she closes her door, he counts the money, and then holds out his hand again. "What?" she asks, looking at his hand. "Don't what me" said Katashi. "You know what I want". "But Tou-san?"."Hand it over, TenTen" said Katashi. "Otherwise you can get out, and find your own way home".

As TenTen thought about what she could do, Katashi spoke again. "Hurry up and decide". Since she didn't want anyone to know she was working at a place like this, she again shifted so she could reach into her pocket. Pulling out the rest of the money, she gave it to her father, who again counted it. "And another twenty makes three hundred" he said. "Not bad for your first day. "But I expect you to make more in the coming weeks. "Is that clear?". "Yes Tou-san" she said. Putting the car in gear, Katashi then made a circle, and was soon back on the highway, heading back towards the village.

As TenTen looked out her window, she noticed that her father had made a left turn at the final red light, instead of a right. "Umm, where are we going, Tou-san?" she asked, looking over at him. "I need to pick up a few things for dinner" said Katashi. "Oh ok" said TenTen, going back to looking out the window. After a few minutes of silence, Katashi pulled into the parking lot, of the the supermarket. Finding a place to park, he killed the car. "You can wait here, TenTen" he said. "I'll only be a few minutes". Not waiting for her answer, he opened the door and got out of the car, closing the door behind himself.

As Katashi headed towards the stores entrance, TenTen shifting again, took out her cell phone. Opening it, she dialed a number, and waited. After five rings, a male voice said. "Hello". "Hey Neji, it's just me" said TenTen. "I saw that you called earlier, and just now got a chance to return your call". "It's alright, about it being late" said Neji. "I only called to let you know that I was busy today, and couldn't spend time with you". "I was busy myself" said TenTen. "Tou-san had me get a job, and I was working all day today". "Where are you working?" asked Neji. TenTen was silent for a long time. "TenTen are you still there?" asked Neji. "I'm here" said TenTen. "What was ther question?". "I asked where you was working" said Neji. "You probably wouldn't know about it, since it's a store for women" said TenTen, lieing again. "Oh ok" said Neji. "Are you free tomorrow?". "I should be" said TenTen. "Why, you want to hang out or something?". "Of course" said Neji."Unless you would rather stay home in a boring house, with nothing to do". "I'll see you tomorow, Neji" said TenTen."Alright" said Neji. "Bye TenTen". "Bye Neji" she said.

Hearing Neji hang up, TenTen closed her phone, and returned it to her pocket. Not long after she had done that, Katashi returned with a shopping cart, full of stuff. Going to the back of the car, he opened the trunk, and put everything in there. Closing the trunk, he carried the cart to a holding area outside, then returned to the car. As he climbed in, TenTen said. "I thought you said, you was only going to buy a few things, Tou-san". "I decided to go ahead and pick up enough for the week" he said, starting the car. Putting the car in reverse, he backed out of the parking spot, changed gears, and was soon headed towards their home.

Arriving at their home twenty minutes later, Katashi pulled into the driveway, and killing the car got out. TenTen got out as well, and came to the back of the car. "Do you need any help, Tou-san?" she asked. "No" he said, unlocking the trunk, but holding it down. ""How about you go see, if there's anything in the kitchen to fix for dinner, and I will bring this stuff inside?". "Ok, Tou-san" said TenTen, heading towards the front door. Reaching the door, TenTen took out her key, and unlocking the door, went inside, leaving the door open for her father. Taking off her shoes, she then went into the kitchen, to see what she could find for dinner.

As Katashi brought in the stuff he bought, TenTen took down a bag of rice, and added it to some meat she found. "Did you find anything?" asked Katashi, returning with the last of the bags. "I can make stir-fry and rice" said TenTen, pointing at the items on the table. "Ok" he said. "We will have that for dinner". As he left the kitchen and headed into the living room, TenTen started to cook. As she was cooking, she heard the tv come on. Forty minutes later, dinner was ready, and TenTen to her father. As he came into the kitchen, she took down two plates, and going over to the stove, placed the food on them. Returning to the table, she placed one plate in front of him, and taking the other one, took a seat at the other end of the table.

Dinner was pretty much spent in silence, except for when TenTen asked if he liked the food, and Katashi said that he did. After they had finished, Katashi stood up and headed back towards the living room. Just as he reached the door, he said. " Please clean the dishes, TenTen". "I will Tou-san" she said, gathering the plates. As he left the kitchen, TenTen made her way over to the sink, and placing the dishes on the counter, placed a stopper in the sink, and turned on the water. Adding dish soap, she let it fill up, while she returned to the stove, and got the rest of the dishes. Returning to the sink, she saw that it was full of water, so she turned off the faucet. Starting with the plates, she added them to the water, and began to wash them. Since there was only a few items, it only took her, thirty minutes to wash everything, and put it all away.

After draining the sink, and washing off the access soap, she went into the living room. "Do you need me for anything, Tou-san?" she asked. "Not that I can think of" he said. "Why?". "I was going to go ahead and get my shower, and then get ready for bed" she said. "Alright" he said, going back to watching tv. Heading towards the stairs, TenTen made her way up them, and to her room. Going over to her dresser, she took out a pair of pajamas, and leaving her room, headed to the bathroom. Entering the bathroom, she closed and locked the door. Placing her pajamas on the nearby shelf, she went over to the shower, and turned on the water. As she let the water run, she went over to a small closet, and got the items she needed.

Returning to the shower a few moments later, she checked the water, and found it to her liking. Taking off her clothes, she tossed them in dirty clothes hamper, and returning to the shower, got in. As TenTen was in the shower, Katashi was still watching tv, however, he had changed channels and it was now showing him something, that he shouldn't be looking at. [You are such a pretty girl, aren't you TenTen] he thought, as he watched her wet her hair. TenTen then bent over, and picked up a bottle of shampoo. Standing back up straight, she opened the bottle, and poured some of it into her hand. Closing the bottle, she returned it to the side of the shower, and then raising her arms, she started washing her hair. [So much like your mother, TenTen] thought Katashi, as TenTen stepped back under the shower, to rinse her hair. Once she was done with that, she turned around so she was now facing the shower head. This gave Katashi a good view, of her assets. As TenTen washed her body, Katashi gave a loud moan of pleasure.

Twenty minutes later, TenTen turned off the shower and stepped out, so she could dry off and get dressed, never knowing that she had been watched the entire time, by a very small camera attached just above the shower head, and that Katashi had recorded the entire thing. A few minutes later, Katashi heard the door to TenTen's room close. Getting to his feet, he went into the hallway, and putting his shoes on, returned to the car, and brought it some more items he had bought, and didn't want TenTen to see at that time. Bringing the stuff inside, he took it to the kitchen, and put it away in a place that TenTen didn't know about, since he had added it, while she was at work.

End of Chapter Seven

(Hope I don't make to many people angry, at the spying on TenTen part. I just wanted to add a little something, and that was all I could think of. I also thought about, having TenTen drop one of the plates, and it breaking. And because it was one of her mother's favorites, Katashi beat her a bit. I decided that since she has the sleezy job, I would cut her a break, this time.) [Insert evil laugh].


	10. Chapter 8

(A/N: Just a warning, but this has a masturbation scene in it.)

Chapter Eight

The next morning TenTen awoke early. Turning onto her right side, she looked at the clock on her bedside table, and saw that it was only seven o'clock. Giving a groan, she turned back onto her left side, buried herself under the covers, and went back to sleep, planning on sleeping until twelve. However, that plan was dashed to bits, when Katashi knocked on her door, and called for her to get up. Sighing, she tossed the covers off of herself, and turning onto her back, sat up, and got to her feet. Going over to her door, she opened it, to find her father still standing there. Rubbing her eyes, she asked. "Is something wrong, Tou-san?". "Not really wrong" said Katashi. "I was just wondering what your plans were for the day, and if you was going to be leaving the house". Yawning, she gave him a answer. "Neji-kun wants me to spend time with him, some time today" said TenTen. "

Katashi gave a look of displeasure, at the mention of Neji's name. TenTen however didn't notice it, because at that time, she had yawned again, and closed her eyes. When she reopened them, she found a smile on her fathers face. [That can't be good] she thought. "Do you think you could call Neji, and maybe leave a little earlier?" he asked. "I guess so" said TenTen. "May I ask why, you want me to leave?. "I plan on inviting some friends over" said Katashi. "And I know how you dislike a few of my friends. I thought it would be best, if you went out, while they was here. But if you want to stay here, i'm sure I can find something for you to do", looks down her body.

TenTen not liking that look, quickly decides. "I will call Neji-kun" she said. Katashi just shrugs his shoulders, and turning away from her, heads towards the stairs. As TenTen closed her door, she gave a slight shudder. [Tou-san sure is acting weird] she thought. Going over to her closet, she opened it, and after a few minutes of digging through her clothes, she took down a pair of black cargo pants, and a blood red shirt. Placing the shirt and pants across her arm, she then went over to her dresser, and opening a drawer there, took out a pair of blue panties, and a matching bra. Adding them to the others across her arm, she left her room, and headed towards the bathroom.

Reaching the bathroom, she closed and locked the door. Placing all of her clothes on the shelf, she went to the shower and turned it on. Once the water was running, she went over to a closet, and opening it, she took down what she needed. After closing the lid on the toilet, she placed the items she held on it, and checked the water temperature, finding it to her liking. Stepping back from the shower, she started to get undressed. Meanwhile Katashi was in the living room, watching tv. Having removed her clothes, and put them in the hamper, TenTen got in the shower. Deciding to start with her hair, she turned her back to the shower head, and stepped under the water, wetting her hair. Once that was done, she pulled back the shower curtain a bit, and leaning forward grabbed the bottle of shampoo, off of the toilet seat. Standing back up straight, she opened the bottle, poured some of it into her hand, and returned the bottle to the toilet seat.

Raising her arms, she began to wash her hair, as Katashi watched her. Finishing with her hair, she then leaned forward again, and soon stood back up holding a washcloth in one hand, and a bottle of body wash in the other. Turning to face the shower head, she wet the washcloth, then opened the bottle, pouring some of it onto the cloth. Closing the bottle, she placed it back with the other stuff, and began to wash every inch of her body. Katashi was in heaven as he watched her, wash places that he had only seen on her mother. Unbuttoning his pants, and lowering the zipper, he placed his hand down inside of his boxers, and began to rub his throbbing hard on. "Hmm what a sweet little body you have, TenTen" he said, pulling his cock free of his boxers. "What I wouldn't give to take your innocence. But alas, I am not yet that sick. So for now I will just have to enjoy watching you", strokes his cock, as he imagines that it is TenTen riding him.

He shoots his load, just as TenTen reaches forward and turns off the water. As she climbs out of the shower, he cleans himself up, with a few kleenexes, and puts his cock away. A few minutes after he had refastened his pants, and changed the channel on the tv, Katashi heard TenTen coming down the stairs. He thought she would come into the living room to use the phone, but he heard her enter the kitchen. Curious as to what she was doing, he got to his feet. Heading into the kitchen, he found her standing at the counter with her back to him, humming to herself. "What are you doing, TenTen?" he asked. "Making myself a sandwich" said TenTen. "Do you want one as well, Tou-san?". "Sure" he said.

Continuing with what she was doing, TenTen soon had two sandwiches made. She brought one to her father, and kept the other for herself, before heading into the living room. Katashi followed her, and found her near the phone. Picking up the receiver, she dialed a number and waited. After a few rings, Neji answered. "Hello" he said. "Hey Neji, it's just me" said TenTen. "I was wondering if you had anything to do right now?". "Not that I can think of" he said. "Why do you ask?". "Well Tou-san told me that he was going to invite some friends over, and didn't really seem to want me here. I was wondering if we could hang out now, instead of later this afternoon". "That's not a problem" said Neji. "I' ll be there in about thirty to thirty-five minutes". Ok, see you then, Neji" she said. "Bye". Hearing him say bye and hang up, TenTen hung up the phone as well. "Is he coming to get you?" asked Katashi, in the doorway of the kitchen. "He said he would be here in about thirty minutes or so" said TenTen.

Making his way over to the phone, he picked up the receiver, and started to dial. However, since TenTen was still there, he stopped. "TenTen honey, this is a private call" he said. "Would you mind waiting for your friend outside?". "Ok Tou-san" she said. "I don't know when i'll be back", starts towards the hallway. Calling to her, Katashi says. "Call me before you come home, or if you plan on staying with someone". "I will" she called back. Putting on her shoes, TenTen opened the front door, and made her way outside, closing the door behind herself. Soon as he heard the front door close, Katashi dialed a number. After a few rings, a male voice said. "Hello". "Hey Genma" said Katashi. "I am planing on having a private party in a hour, and was wondering if you wanted to come?". "Why it's it private?" asked Genma. "I will be showing a special video" said Katashi. "Plus the fact, that you can drink as much as you want". "I'll be there" said Genma. "Ok, wait until about twenty minutes to nine before you come over" said Katashi. "That way my daughter will be gone, and can't interrupt us". "No problem" said Genma. "I'll see you then". Saying a bye to Genma, Katashi hung up the phone, and made a few more calls to other people.

Once all of his calls were completed, Katashi began to move the furniture around so that everything that you could sit in, was facing the tv. He then went into the kitchen, and began to prepare various snacks and other items, for the party. With everything finished in the kitchen, he went to the front door, opened it, and looked out. Seeing TenTen getting into a black car, he gave a small smile, and reclosed the door, after the car had pulled away.

End of Chapter Eight

(A/N: Sorry for all of the talking, this being short, and my perverted mind set.)  
And yes I made Genma a bad guy, per say. But in most of the stories I have read with him in them, he is a pervert (or skirt chaser, whichever you prefer). I may also add a few others, to this little get together, that you least expect.


	11. Chapter 9

(A/N: Before you read the story, I need to say a little something. **I do not condone any of this.**This is a work of fiction, and in no way constitutes any thing real.)

Chapter Nine

After pulling away from the curb, Neji asked TenTen what she wanted to do. "It doesn't really matter to me" she said. "We have all day together, so whatever you decide, Neji.". Neji thought for a bit, before asking. "How about you show me the place you work at?" "That way if I ever need to see you for something, I know where I can find you". TenTen was a little surprised by this, but she hide it from him, and replied with. "It's in the next town over, and I don't really won't to go that far today". "So can we just spend the day here in the city? I'll do anything you want". Neji could tell that she was avoiding the issue of her job, for some reason that he didn't understand. Not wanting to push her, he let the issue drop for now. "Hmm, you'll do anything I want, right?" he asked. "Hai" said TenTen. "No matter what it is, and as long as it is with you Neji, I will do it". "Ok then" said Neji, heading towards the city.

After a hour of driving, Neji pulled into the parking lot of a rather large building. As he found a place to park, TenTen looked at the sign above the entrance. "Konoha Ice Skating Rink" she read aloud. "Why are we here, Neji?". Parking the car, Neji killed the engine, and turned to look at her. "You said you would do anything I wanted" he said. "Well we are going to go skating", turns away from her, and opens his door, climbing out. TenTen doing the same, soon joined him at the back of the car. "Neji, I don't know how to skate" she said. "It's easy, TenTen" he said, taking her hand, and heading towards the entrance.

Entering the building, they saw that there was quite a few people already here. Still holding TenTen's hand, Neji headed over to the counter, where a man with brown hair, was looking rather bored. "Excuse me" said Neji. "We would like to rent some skates". "What is your shoe size?" asked the man. "I wear a size ten" said Neji. "What size do you wear, TenTen?". "Size seven" she said. The man then looked behind himself for a moment. "Will that be single or double blade?" he asked, turning back to face Neji. "Single blade for me" said Neji. "And a double blade for her". Turning back around, the man grabbed two pairs of skates, and set them on the counter. "The skate rental is five dollars, and the price to skate as long as you want, is ten dollars each" said the man. Neji took out his wallet, and opening it, took out a twenty and a five. Giving it to the man, he returned his wallet to his pocket, and taking the skates in his free hand, lead TenTen over to a nearby bench, where he sat down.

Setting the skates down on the floor, Neji released TenTen's hand, and began to remove his shoes. Removing his shoes, he started on the skates, but noticed that TenTen was still standing. "Come on, TenTen" he said, patting the spot beside him. "I promise I will help you, and not let you fall". With his reassurance, TenTen took a seat beside him, and started to remove her shoes. Neji having gotten his skates on by the time she had removed her shoes, stood up on the ice, and began to skate around, while he waited. TenTen was in the process of putting her first skate on, when she caught sight of Neji, skating around, with no problem at all. As she watched him, he made a rotating movement, and spun in place for a few minutes, before stopping and looking in her direction, and cracking a smile at her.

Skating over to her, he said. "Told you it was easy" "Now come on, let's have some fun". Going back to her skates, TenTen soon had them on. As she stood up, Neji held out his hand to her. "I'll go slow" he said. Taking his hand, TenTen stepped out onto the ice. Soon as she did so, her legs started to split, and she grabbed onto Neji by wrapping her arms around his neck. "I can't do this" she said, looking down at the ice. "Yes you can, TenTen" he said. "It is almost like dancing. And I know, you can do that". Stepping back from her, he took both of her hands in his, and began to pull her along, as he skated backwards, around the rink. As Neji showed TenTen how to skate, the time dwindled away.

Katashi's Party

Having gone back into the house after TenTen had left, Katashi sat on the couch on watched the clock. At twenty minutes to nine, there was a knock on the door. Getting to his feet, Katashi made his way out into the hallway. Reaching the door, he pulled it open to find Genma standing there. "Hello Katashi" said Genma. Katashi mearly nodded his head, and stepped aside, so Genma could enter. Coming inside Genma removed his boots, and looked around. "Looks like i'm the first one here" he said. "The others should be arriving soon" said Katashi, closing the door. "After all I told them the same time, I told you". "Who else is coming?" asked Genma. Before Katashi could answer him, there was another knock on the door. Opening it again, Katashi found two people standing there. "Hey Katashi" said one of the men. "When does the party start?". "We have one more person to wait for, Mizuki" said Katashi. "Well he better hurry up" said Mizuki. "I want to get drunk, and the sooner I start, the sooner I can". Katashi then looked at the second person. "I don't know you" he said. "Oh" said Mizuki. "I hope you don't mind Katashi, but I invited him. This is Gato". "Nice to meet you sir" said Gato, holding out his hand. Katashi took Gato's hand, and gave it a firm shake.

He then turned to Mizuki, and gave a look that clearly said he wasn't happy about this. "Relax man" said Mizuki. "He's cool". "We need to talk in private, Mizuki" said Katashi. "Genma answer the door, if anyone knocks". "Sure thing" said Genma, as Katashi and Mizuki headed off into another room. Once they had entered the room, and Katashi had closed the door, Mizuki asked. "So what's up?". I did tell you we was watching a private video, didn't I?" asked Katashi. "Yeah you did" said Mizuki. "However, you didn't go into details, on what it was about". Leaning forward Katashi whispered into Mizuki's ear, then lent back. Mizuki gave him a very creepy smile, before saying. "You don't have to worry about Gato telling anyone" "He is a bigger pedo then myself, and that is saying something. I have heard that he recently acquired a cute little maiden named Haku, and plans to put her up for auction, as soon as he is done with her". "Alright" said Katashi. "But if anything happens because of him being here, I will hold you personally responsible, understand?". Mizuki just nodded. At that time, someone knocked in the door. Opening it, Katashi found Genma there. "Katashi, your last guest has arrived" said Genma.

Walking past Genma, Katashi left the room, and headed back towards the front of the house. Mizuki and Genma soon headed that way as well. As they entered the living room, they found Katashi shaking hands with a man with black hair, and pale skin. "I hope this movie of yours is worth my time, old friend" said the man. "I assure you Orochimaru-sama, this movie will be to your liking" said Katashi. "Before we get to the movie however, how about we go into the kitchen for snacks and drinks?". No one disagreed with him, and Katashi lead them all into the kitchen, where he had various snacks and bottles of beer set out on the table. "Help yourselves to whatever you like" said Katashi. As his guest moved around the kitchen getting what they wanted, Katashi grabbed one of the bottles of beer, opened it, and began to drink.

Neji and TenTen

TenTen having finally convinced Neji that she couldn't ice skate, sat down on the bench from before, and watched him as he made a few laps around the rink. After sometime spent doing that, Neji came over to her. He started to say something, but TenTen spoke first. "I'm really sorry, that this isn't what you had in mind, Neji" she said. "Don't worry about it, TenTen" he said. "I am still spending time with you, even though it isn't much fun out here alone". TenTen looked down at her feet, and again said she was sorry. Neji sat down beside her, and placing a hand under her chin, raised her head so she was looking at him. "You don't have to apologize to me, TenTen" he said. "I know, but I feel so ba..."she started, but was stopped. Reason she was stopped, was because Neji had leaned forwards and captured her lips in a kiss.

Leaning back a few moments later, Neji saw that her eyes were wide, and a blush was on her checks. "I'm sorry TenTen" he said. "I got caught up in the moment. I never shou...". TenTen catches his head in her hands, and places a kiss of her own on his lips, silencing him mid sentence. Leaning back a few moments later, she said. "Now we're even". After a few minutes of getting his barrens, Neji asked if she wanted to go somewhere else. "How about if we have a early lunch?" she asked. "Ok" said Neji, starting to remove his skates. Ten minutes later, Neji had returned the skates to the man at the counter, and he and TenTen made their way out of the skating rink and to his car. Neji coming around to her side of the car, opened the door for her. "Thanks Neji" she said, as she climbed in. Once she was inside, Neji closed her door, and came around to his side, opened the door, and got in.

Taking out his key, he put it in the ignition, and started the car. As he pulled out of the parking spot, he asked. "Any certain place you want to go, TenTen?". "I don't know really" she said. "I'll let you decide again". "Ok" said Neji. "There's a place a little further out of the city. If you don't mind going that far, we can go there". "I don't know of any restaurant outside of the city" she said. "My uncle told me about it yesterday, when he got home" he said. "What is it called?" she asked. "He didn't tell me the name, or much about it" said Neji. "All he said was that the food, service and entertainment was very good". I guess we can check it out" she said. "Ok" he said, pulling onto the highway, and heading east, and further out of the city.

Katashi's Party

After some hours had passed, some of his guests were getting irritable. "When are you going to show us this movie, old friend?" asked Orochimaru. "If everyone is done with the snacks, I can show you now" said Katashi. As Orochimaru, Mizuki and Gato headed into the living room, Katashi looked over at Genma, who was seated in a chair at the table, his arms were crossed on the table, and he had his head down on top of them. Katashi went over to him, and placing a hand on Genma's shoulder, shook him. "Genma, it's time for the movie" said Katashi. Genma just mumbled something, but stayed in the position he was in. Katashi just shrugged, and left Genma where he was, shaking his head as he did so.

Entering the living room, he found the others sitting around in front of the tv. Mizuki looked over at him. "Where's Genma?" he asked. "Sitting at the table asleep" said Katashi, turning the tv on. "His loss" said Mizuki. The others looked at him, in way that said you know something. "I know what this movie is about" said Mizuki. "Then how about you enlighten us" said Orochimaru. "Nah" said Mizuki. "That would ruin the surprise". The others just grumbled, as Katashi picked up a remote, and then came over to sit in a chair. "Gentleman, I hope you enjoy the show" said Katashi, pointing the remote at the vcr, and pushing play.

Soon as the movie started, all three men immediately let out a whistle at the scene they saw. "Is that who I think it is?" asked Orochimaru, turning to look at Katashi. "Sure is" said Katashi. "That is my little girl TenTen, in the shower". "You're a dirty old man, Katashi" said Orochimaru, going back to watching the movie.

Neji and TenTen

As Neji drove along, TenTen had gone to looking out her window, and thinking to herself. [This area seems very familiar] she thought. As she continued to think about how she knew the area, Neji made a left turn into a parking lot. "We're here TenTen" he said. Turning to look out the windshield, TenTen immediately knew why the area looked so familiar. Neji had pulled into the parking lot of Za Ko Parasu.

End of Chapter Nine

(A/N: Yes I made Haku a girl. And before anyone says anything about Haku being a boy, I don't want to hear it. As for Genma, I was asked to not let him watch the video. The only way I could come up with that stopped him from doing so, was to get so drunk, that he passed out at the table. Plus the fact that compared to all the other guys, Genma is a good guy, so I couldn't bring myself to have him be a pedo, like the others.)


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

As Neji looked for a place to park, TenTen was thinking to herself. [What do I do, I can't go in here with Neji. It will give away my secret]. TenTen was so wrapped up in trying to think up someway to stop Neji from going to the club, that she never noticed that he had found a place to park, and had already gotten out of the car. "Are you coming, TenTen?" asked Neji. Turning towards his voice, she found Neji had came around to her side of the car, and opened her door. "Are you sure you want to eat here, Neji?" she asked. "I mean you don't know that much about it". That's true" he said. "But as I said before, my Uncle told me, it is a very good place to eat at. Now come on, let's at least check out the inside", holds his hand out to her.

Thinking quickly, TenTen covered her mouth, and coughed a few times. "I think i'm getting sick Neji" she said. "Maybe you should take me home", coughs again. Neji reaches out and touches her forehead, with his hand. "You don't feel warm or anything" he said. "And you look fine, to me". "I was sick last night, so maybe it's just a come and go type of bug" she said. "I know your lieing TenTen" said Neji. "Now either tell me the real reason you don't want to go in here, or come on". Not wanting to tell Neji anything, TenTen took his offered hand, and let him pull her up out of the car. Letting go of her hand, Neji headed towards the entrance, as TenTen closed her door, and soon followed him.

Katashi's Party

As the movie played through a scene of TenTen in her room sleeping, Orochimaru was practically drooling. Turning to Katashi, he asked. "How much would you take, for a little time spent with her, old friend?". "Sorry but I won't let anything happen to her here" said Katashi. "However, she works at Za Ko Parasu on fridays and saturdays. If you wanted to do something to her there, I wouldn't object, and she couldn't as long as she wanted to keep me happy". Orochimaru thought about what Katashi had said for a bit, then went back to the movie, as the scene changed to another shower scene. "Isn't Za Ko Parasu a adult pleasure club?" asked Gato. "It is" said Katashi. "Then how did she get a job there?" asked Gato. "Reason I ask, is because you have to be sixteen to work there, and from this video, she doesn't look that old". "She's not" said Katashi. "I had her tell the owner that she was sixteen, so that she could get the job". "How old is she exactly?" asked Gato. "Can't you tell from the video, how old she is?" asked Katashi. Gato went back to watching the movie, trying to figure out how old TenTen was.

As the video neared it's end, everyone heard a loud moan of pleasure. Looking in the direction it had come from, they all saw that Mizuki had undone his pants, and had been stroking his cock. Tossing a box a kleenex towards him, Katashi told him to clean himself up. "Thanks" said Mizuki, pulling out a few kleenexes, and cleaning himself off. A few minutes later the movie ended, and Katashi pushed the stop button on the remote. "Did you all enjoy it?" asked Katashi. "Sure did" said Mizuki. "I haven't cum that hard in a long time". How about you Orochimaru?" asked Katashi. "I will admit it was very interesting" said Orochimaru. "However, I would so much like to see her do these things in person, and not on a video of her". "Well remember what I said about the place she works at" said Katashi. "Oh i'll remember" said Orochimaru. Katashi then looked over at Gato. "How about you, Gato?" asked Katashi. "Did you find the movie enjoyable?". "Yes I did" said Gato. "If you ever get tired of her, I will give you a very good price for her". "Oh really?" asked Katashi, thinking very hard. "Mizuki said you run a type of auction, Gato" said Katashi.

Gato nods his head. "That's correct" he said. "In fact I am having one this coming friday. How would the three of you like to come by early, and check out the merchandise, as my special guest?". " Can we try it out as well?" asked Mizuki. Gato was silent for a few minutes, before shrugging "I suppose so" he said. "I'll be there then" said Mizuki." I will as well" said Katashi. "How about you Orochimaru-san?" asked Gato. "I'll have to see" said Orochimaru. "What time does it start?". "The show starts at seven" said Gato. "But if you want to try out the merchandise, I will be there at three, getting everything ready". "Very well" said Orochimaru", turning to look at Katashi. "Say old friend, can we watch the movie again?".

Katashi shrugs his shoulders, and hits the rewind button on the remote. A few minutes after that, he sits back down in his chair, and hits the play button, restarting the movie.

Neji and TenTen

Neji having arrived at the front door first, stopped to look at something while TenTen came up behind him. "Something wrong, Neji?" she asked. Neji steps aside so she can see, and points to a sign hanging on the door. "Closed, for a private party" she read. [Thank Kami] she thought. "Guess I have to come here another time" said Neji. "Come on TenTen, we will go somewhere else", takes her hand, and leads her back to his car. Arriving back at his car, Neji opened the door for TenTen and once she had gotten in, he closed the door, and came around to the driver side. Opening his door and getting in, he took his key out of his pocket, put it in the ignition and started the car. "Any other place you want to go for lunch, TenTen?" he asked, closing his door. "How about we go to the mall" she said. "It has different restaurants in it. Maybe one of them will tempt us". "Ok" said Neji, putting his car in reverse. Backing out of the parking spot he was in, Neji then put the car in gear, and making a circle was soon back on the highway, heading back towards the city.

As Neji drove, TenTen could tell that he seemed to be upset about something. She started to ask him what was wrong, but he spoke first. "TenTen, why did you lie to me, and pretend to be sick?" he asked. "Are you hiding something from me, that concerns that place?". "I'm not hiding anything" she said. "Then why didn't you want to go inside that place?" he asked. "Neji, that place is a adult club" she said. "I didn't want to go inside a place like that, and I thought that if you thought I was sick, we would leave, and I wouldn't hurt your feelings, because you was so set on going to that place". "I see" he said. "TenTen, if you really don't want to go somewhere, just come out and tell me. Don't lie about it, because that would hurt me more". "I'm sorry I lied to you, Neji" she said, feeling very bad, since she was doing it again. "I'll accept your apology TenTen" he said. "But please don't ever lie to me again". Neji became silent after that, and TenTen feeling very bad, turned so she was looking out the window.

An hour later Neji turned into the parking lot of the mall. Finding a place to park up near the entrance, he killed the car and got out. TenTen hearing his door close, joined him a few moments later. As he started walking towards the entrance, TenTen followed behind him. As they entered the mall, the silence became to much for TenTen, and she asked. "Neji, would it be best if you took me home, instead of coming here?". After all, if your angry at me, I don't want to make you madder by having you spend more time with me, then necessary"

Having stopped walking, Neji sighed and turned around to face her. He saw that she had lowered her head, and was looking at the floor. Walking back to her, he said. "TenTen, look at me". Raising her head, she looked directly into his eyes. "TenTen, I am not angry at you" he said. I am a little disappointed, but I could never be angry at you". "You mean that, Neji?" she asked. "Of course I do" he said. "TenTen, you're my best friend, and I would try my best to keep it that way. Getting angry over a simple lie is no reason, to be angry at you". "I'm glad we're friends, Neji." she said." Now then if you still want to hang out with me, how about we go find us a place to eat". "Alright" he said, taking her hand, and heading towards the escalator.

**(1)  
**_

After having lunch, Neji and TenTen decided to watch a movie or two while they was at the mall. Having reached the theater entrance, they both found a movie they wanted to watch. After a short argument over what they would watch, Neji came to a compromise. "Since we can't agree on one movie, how about we just watch them both?". "I guess that will work" said TenTen. "But I don't have the money to pay for a ticket". "TenTen, as long as you're with me, you don't have to worry about paying for anything" said Neji. "Besides, I never said we would the movies separately". She looked at him with a look of confusion." TenTen, the movie you want to see is a matinee, that means, that they are showing it all day" he said. "We can watch mine first, then yours". "Oh ok" she said. "But that..." she started. "TenTen, money is not a problem for me" said Neji, placing a finger over her lips. "Now come on". Lowering his arm back down to his side, Neji headed towards the ticket booth. TenTen just shook her head, and soon joined him.

**(2)  
**_

Four and a half hours later, Neji and TenTen made their way out of the theater. "Neji, I had a wonderful time with you today" said TenTen. "It's not over yet" said Neji. "I probably should head home" said TenTen. "After all, I do have school tomorrow". "One more place" said Neji. "After that I will take you home, no questions asked". TenTen thought about it, for a few minutes. "Alright" she said. "But don't keep me out to late. I do still need to do my homework". Taking her hand, Neji lead her back to the car, and coming around to her side, opened the door for her. After she had gotten inside, he closed her door, and then came around to his side, opened his door, and climbed in. Taking out his key, he put it in the ignition, and started the car. As he pulled out of the parking spot he was in, he said. "Before we go to this place TenTen, I need to stop by my house first, and pick up a couple of things". "Ok" she said.

Pulling out of the parking lot, Neji took a left turn, and headed west. Forty minutes later, he stopped outside of a gate, and opening his window reached out, and did something TenTen couldn't see. As he leaned back inside, and re-closed his window, the gate swung open, and a few moments later, Neji drove forward. After what seemed like ten minutes to TenTen, Neji pulled up in front of a large three story house. "You live here?" asked TenTen, looking out her window. "Sure do" said Neji. "I'll be back in a few minutes, so just wait for me here, ok". TenTen was so awwed by his house, that she didn't answer him. Opening his door, Neji got out and leaving the door open, hurried around the car, and up the front steps. Taking out another key, he unlocked the door, and went inside.

Thirty minutes later the front door opened again, and Neji made his way back outside. Coming back around the car, he climbed in and closed his door. "Sorry it took it so long, TenTen" he said. "My uncle stopped me, and wanted to know how my visit to that restaurant went". It's alright, Neji" she said, turning to look at him, and not seeing anything in his hands. "I thought you said, you needed to get something". "I did" he said, pulling away from the house. "It's in my pocket". "Oh" she said. Arriving back near the gate, Neji stopped for a few moments, and waited as it swung open. Soon as it was open, he pulled forward, and reaching the end of the driveway took a right turn.

Twenty minutes later he pulled to the side of the road, put the car in park, but kept it running. "Before we go any further TenTen, I need you to do something for me" said Neji, shifting so, he could reach into his pocket. "What do you want me to do?" asked TenTen. Removing his hand from his pocket, Neji held up a black piece of cloth. "I would like for this place to be a surprise" said Neji. "So could you please cover your eyes with this, TenTen?. I promise I won't do anything to you". "I am not much on the idea of having my eyes covered, but since it is for you Neji, I will do it" she said, taking the item from him. Placing the item over her eyes, TenTen wrapped it around her head, and tied it off. "Can you see anything?" asked Neji. "No" said TenTen. "Only black". "Ok" he said. "You won't wear it very much longer, so don't worry", starts driving again. "I'm not worried" she said.

After another twenty minutes of driving, Neji once again stopped. This time he killed the car. "Don't remove the blindfold, TenTen" he said. "Alright" she said, returning her hands to her lap. Hearing Neji's door open and close, TenTen started to open hers, but it was opened by Neji, before she could open it herself. Feeling Neji take her hand, TenTen allowed him to help her out of the car. Having been lead to the side, TenTen heard her door close. "Ok TenTen" said Neji. "I am going to put my arm around your waist, so I can lead you". "Alright" she said. A few moments later, TenTen felt Neji's arm wrap around her waist, and as he pulled her a little closer to his body. Feeling a little push, she realized that Neji had moved forward, and that she needed to do the same.

After a few cautious steps on her part, TenTen asked. "Where are we going, Neji?". "Just a little bit further" he said. Continuing to take cautious steps, TenTen let Neji lead her. After a few minutes more of walking, Neji stopped. "We're here TenTen" said Neji, removing the blindfold. After her eyes had adjusted, TenTen looked around, and gave out a wow at the sight she saw. Neji had lead her to a small cliff that over looked a lake. On each side of them, was trees, flowers, and many bushes, that had either flowers or berries, on them. "Neji, this place is beautiful" said TenTen. "Not as beautiful as you are, TenTen" said Neji. TenTen turned around to face him, and saw that he had sat down on the starts to say something to him, but he motions for her to come and sit down in his lap. Knowing that Neji would never hurt her, she does as he wants.

Once she is sitting in his lap, Neji wraps his arms around her, and pulls her close to his body. As the sun sets, beyond the cliff, he asks. "TenTen how long have we known each other?". "About six months" she said. "I moved here back in june, and not long after that we met each other". "I remember now" he said. "We meet at that party my uncle threw for his employees. It seems like it has been much longer, doesn't it?". "Yea it does" she said. "We have been friends, for a while now". "TenTen, have you ever thought about, maybe becoming more then friends with me?" asked Neji. "What do you mean?" she asked. Neji shifts a little bit, so he can reach into his pocket. "I mean, us becoming much more then just friends", said Neji, placing his arms back around her, and opening his hand to her, to reveal a black box. "Go on TenTen, open it". Taking the box from his hand, TenTen opened it, to find a diamond ring inside of it. "Now before you say anything TenTen, let me explain" said Neji. "Yes this ring is a engagement ring. However, as for the moment, it signifies, that we are more then friends, but not married. TenTen, I would like for you to become my official girlfriend. In order to do that, all you have to do is say yes"

TenTen at that moment, was a mess of emotion. She really wanted to say yes to Neji's proposal, but because of everything that had been happening to her, she didn't think she was worthy of him. "Neji,... could I have some time, to think about this?" she asked. "I guess so" he said. "How long do you need?". "Let me have a week, and I will let you know my decision, next sunday" she said. "Ok TenTen" he said. "If that is what you want, I won't rush you". "Thank you" she said.

As Neji continued to hold her, he could tell that something was really troubling her. Not one to pry into someone elses problems, he decided to let her decide on when and if she wanted to tell him everything. He promised himself then and there, that no matter what it was that was troubling her, he would be there for her, if she ever asked for his help.

End of Chapter Ten

**Bold Numbers:**

**1. and 2. **These are mainly just time skips. As for the escalator in the mall part, there is a mall some miles away from my house, that has three floors. The first and second floor is shopping areas, while the third floor is restaurants, and such.


	13. Chapter 11

Last Chapter

Once she is sitting in his lap, Neji wraps his arms around her, and pulls her close to his body. As the sun sets, beyond the cliff, he asks. "TenTen how long have we known each other?". "About six months" she said. "I moved here back in june, and not long after that we met each other". "I remember now" he said. "We meet at that party my uncle threw for his employees. It seems like it has been much longer, doesn't it?". "Yea it does" she said. "We have been friends, for a while now". "TenTen, have you ever thought about, maybe becoming more then friends with me?" asked Neji. "What do you mean?" she asked. Neji shifts a little bit, so he can reach into his pocket. "I mean, us becoming much more then just friends", said Neji, placing his arms back around her, and opening his hand to her, to reveal a black box. "Go on TenTen, open it". Taking the box from his hand, TenTen opened it, to find a diamond ring inside of it. "Now before you say anything TenTen, let me explain" said Neji. "Yes this ring is a engagement ring. However, as for the moment, it signifies, that we are more then friends, but not married. TenTen, I would like for you to become my official girlfriend. In order to do that, all you have to do is say yes"

TenTen at that moment, was a mess of emotion. She really wanted to say yes to Neji's proposal, but because of everything that had been happening to her, she didn't think she was worthy of him. "Neji,... could I have some time, to think about this?" she asked. "I guess so" he said. "How long do you need?". "Let me have a week, and I will let you know my decision, next sunday" she said. "Ok TenTen" he said. "If that is what you want, I won't rush you". "Thank you" she said.

As Neji continued to hold her, he could tell that something was really troubling her. Not one to pry into someone elses problems, he decided to let her decide on when and if she wanted to tell him everything. He promised himself then and there, that no matter what it was that was troubling her, he would be there for her, if she ever asked for his help.

Chapter Eleven

Even though TenTen was confused about what she should do, she did enjoy the fact that Neji was holding her. For since her mother had died, no one has really held her in such a way that Neji was doing now. [I wish we could stay like this forever] she thought. [Me and Neji, by ourselves. No fear of pain. No fear of other things]. At that time she gave a long sigh, that caught Neji's attention. "Something wrong, TenTen?" asked Neji. "I suppose not" she said. "I just wish we would could stay like this forever. Just the two of us". "I know what you mean" he said. After a long silence between them, Neji spoke again. "I guess I should take you home. After all it is getting late". Neji unwraps his arms from around her, and TenTen moves so she can stand up.

Once she was on her feet, she waited for Neji to join her. He did so a few minutes later, and taking her hand, lead the way back to his car. Coming around to te passenger side of his car, Neji opened the door for her. Once she had climbed inside, he closed her door, and came around to his side, opened his door, and got in. Soon as he got in, TenTen held out her hand to him. "I guess until I make my decision, I should give this back to you, Neji" she said. Looking at her hand, Neji saw the ring box in it. "You can keep it for now, TenTen." he said, taking out his key. "Ok" she said.

Neji put his key in the ignition, and started the car. He then put it in gear, pulled forward a bit, made a left turn, put the car in reverse and backed up, then put it back in gear, and headed back towards the city. An hour later Neji had pulled up in front of TenTen's house. "Want me to walk you to the door?" asked Neji. "You can if you want too" said TenTen. Neji opened his door, and got out. TenTen did the same, and joined him. Again taking her hand, Neji lead her towards her door. Reaching the front door, Neji released her hand. "I guess this is good night" he said. "I guess it is" she said. They both said each others name at the same time. "You first" said Neji. "Neji, I really did enjoy spending time with you tonight" she said. "And I did the same with you, TenTen" he said.

TenTen reaching into her pocket, took out her key and turned towards the door. Putting her key in the door-nob, she started to unlock it. "TenTen?" said Neji, getting her attention. "Yes Neji" she said, turning to face him again. Instead of saying anything, Neji lent forward and captured her lips in his. It was two minutes, before he broke the kiss. "Good night TenTen" he said, turning and heading to his car. As Neji reached his car, TenTen turned and unlocked the door, and went inside. Neither of them knew that they had been watched.

As TenTen closed the door, Katashi was in his room. [Looks like those two are becoming to affectionate with each other] he thought, watching the tv in his room. Using the remote, Katashi changed the channel, and saw TenTen removing her shoes, and then heading towards the stairs. Switching channels again, he saw her come up to his room door, and knock. "Tou-san, if your awake I am just letting you know i'm home" said TenTen. "Ok" he called to her. "I am going to take a shower, then go to bed, Tou-san." she said. "I'll see you in the morning". Continuing to watch the tv, Katashi saw as TenTen headed to her room, and go inside. After a few minutes, she came back out with a pair of pajamas in her arms.

A few minutes later she went into the bathroom, and closed the door. Katashi changing channels once again, watched as TenTen locked the bathroom door, put her pajamas on the shelf, and then went to turn on the shower. Five minutes later, he watched as she removed her clothes, and put them in the dirty clothes hamper. As she got into the shower, he changed to the final channel, and began to watch her, as she washed her hair, and body.

Thirty minutes later, TenTen turned off the water, and got out of the shower. Drying off, she put on her pajamas, and unlocking the door, left the bathroom, and returned to her room. Katashi switching the one more channel, watched as TenTen pulled back the covers on her bed, and climbed under them. A few minutes later, she pulled the covers over herself, and turned over onto her side. "Sleep well my sweet innocent little angel" said Katashi, turning off the tv. "You need all the strength you can get". A few minutes later, Katashi went to bed, and tried to dream about TenTen.  
_

**(time skip)  
**_

Before TenTen knew it, it was once again Friday. Doing her daily routine of getting ready, she got dressed in her uniform, tied the tie, and then brushed her hair. Going downstairs a little later, she found her father waiting for her. "Morning Tou-san" she said. "Morning TenTen" he said, holding out a little bit of money. "I'll pick you up after school, and take you to work". "Ok Tou-san" she said. "Now hurry along, or you will miss the bus." he said. Heading towards the front door, TenTen put on her shoes, grabbed her book bag, and opening the front door left the house. Catching the bus a few minutes later, she let her shoulders drop. She really wanted to cry, but that would raise questions, and she couldn't answer them, the way she really wanted to. So instead of crying, she just sat there, and looked out the window, seeing happy families, getting into their own cars, going off to who knew where.

Arriving at school, TenTen put on a smile, stood tall, and made her way to her locker.  
_

As three o'clock neared, the final bell rung dismissing everyone. TenTen getting to her feet, gathered up her stuff, and started towards the door. "Hey Tenny-chan" called someone. TenTen looking around, found Temari coming towards her. Once Temari was standing in front of her, she asked. "You want to come to the mall with me, Tenny-chan?". Sorry Mari-chan, but I have to go to work" said TenTen. "Work?" asked Temari. "When did you get a job?". "Last week" said TenTen, looking over at the clock. "Where are you working?" asked Temari. "Sorry Mari-chan, but if I don't go now, i'll be late" said TenTen. As she took off running, TenTen called back to Temari."I'll explain everything Monday!". Arriving outside, TenTen saw her fathers car. Going over to it in a run, she opened the door, and climbed inside. "You're late TenTen" said Katashi, pulling away from the curb. "Sorry Tou-san, but one of my friends was talking to me".

The rest of the trip was spent in silence. Pulling up in front of the club, Katashi spoke. "You will have to find another way home, TenTen". "Why?" she asked. "Some of my friends and I are going to a auction, to check out some stuff" he said. "It starts at seven tonight, so I won't be here to get you". "Alright" she said, opening her door, and getting out. Soon as TenTen had closed her door, Katashi took off. Going inside, TenTen went straight to the changing room, and to the locker that held her outfit. Opening the locker, she began to change, by removing all of her clothes. Once she was naked, she took out the yakuta, and removing it from the hanger, she put it on. Tieing the obi around her waist, she put her other clothes in the locker, and closed the door. She then went back out of the room, to start her job.  
_

An hour later, as she was cleaning a table, TenTen looked up, for she heard the door open. Her heart fluttered abit, for there was the brown haired man, that she had spent all last saturday with. Seeing her, he gave a slight nod of his head, as the red headed owner, went over to him. TenTen couldn't hear the conversation, but she just knew it was about her. After a few minutes, the man went to one of the private rooms, and the owner came over to TenTen. "Soon as you are done here Panda-chan, you are wanted in private room number three" said the owner. "Yes ma'am" said TenTen, going back to cleaning the table.

Once the table was clean, and she had given the dishes to the dishwasher, TenTen made her way over to the room, she had been told to go to. After making sure her outfit was straight, she knocked on the door, and opened it. Entering the room, she found the man sitting at the table. "Hello again sir" she said. "Hello Panda-chan" said the man. "Please come and sit with me", motions to the empty chair. As she made her way over towards the chair, she noticed that another chair was at the table as well. Normally if it was only one person using the room, the table only had two chairs. One for the customer, and the other for the girl. The man obviously saw her confusion, because he explained to her, why there was another chair."We will be joined by another person, as soon as he gets done with his work". "Ok" said TenTen, sitting down.

As TenTen sat there, the man calmly ate the dinner that had been brought to him, before she came into the room. Thirty minutes later, he told her that she could clean the table, and after she was done with that, to come back. Doing as he said, she cleaned the table, and took all the dishes out of the room, and gave them to the dishwasher. She then returned to the room. The man again motioned for her to sit with him. Coming over to the table, she sat down once again, and waited silently.

After a few minutes the man spoke to her. "How has your week been?" he asked. "It was alright" she said. "That's good" said the man. They became silent again after that. After a few minutes of silence, the man got to his feet, and walked around the room. TenTen stayed in her seat, since unless the man asked for something, she had nothing to do. The man looked at a watch a few minutes later, and said. "It sure is taking my friend a long time to get here. I wonder what is keeping him?". "Is there anything I can do for you at the moment, sir?" asked TenTen. " I can always come back, once your friend arrives". "Well, there is something I would like for you to do, for me" said the man. "However, are you willing to do it". "What is it you want me to do sir?" asked TenTen. "After all, it is my job to please you".

Before answering her, the man returned to his seat. "I would like it so very much, if you took off your yakuta" said the man. TenTen, gave a look of surprise to him, and started to speak. However, he stopped her, by holding up his hand. "Before you say anything, I want to explain something to you" said the man. "I know this is only your second week here. However, that should be enough time for you to be used to how this place works. Now then I am also a generous man. I will pay you double the normal price, and only do whatever you allow me to do. As you know, me asking you to be nude, also means that I can touch you if I wish. I won't don't that, unless you say it is ok, for me to do so. Now is that enough incentive, for you to remove your clothes?". "Your offer is very generous sir" said TenTen. "But ...".

The man holds up his hand again, and she become silent. "If you won't do it, I will push this button here" he said, pointing to a button on the table, she had not seen. "This button will call for the owner, and when she gets here, I wil tell her your decision on not wanting to please me. I'm sure you can guess, what she will do". TenTen wasn't certain, but she had a real good feeling, that she would be fired. And that would make her father angry, and he would hurt her again. "What should I do, Panda-chan?" asked the man. "Do I call your boss, or pay you double?". "I'll do as you ask, sir" she said, standing up.

Once she was standing, TenTen slowly untied the obi. Once it was untied, she took it off, and laid it down on the table. Removing the obi, caused the yakuta to come open a bit, giving the man a small view of her assets. "Very nice" said the man. "Now go on, and remove the rest". Doing as he asked, TenTen slid the yakuta off, and put it on the table. She then crossed one arm over her chest, and put her other hand, down so it covered her pussy. She also lowered her head, so she was looking down at the floor. "Please place your arms behind yourself, and look at me" said the man.

Sighing, TenTen did as she was asked, and put her arms behind her, and raised her head so she looked at the man. "You're a very pretty young woman, Panda-chan" said the man. "T-thank you, sir" she said. After she had said that, the man got to his feet, and come over to her. She thought he was going to break his promise about not touching her, so she raised her arms, in front of herself. "I'm not going to do anything to you, Panda-chan" he said. "I am only going to walk around you. Now please place your arms, down at your sides". Again doing as he asked, TenTen lowered her arms.

The man then started to walk around her. Hearing him stop behind her, TenTen waited. A few minutes later, he started walking again, and was soon standing in front of her once more. "I would so much like to touch you, Panda-chan" said the man. "Sorry sir, but i'm afraid that would be to much for me right now". "I understand" he said. "May I ask you a question, Panda-chan?". I guess so" said TenTen. "Would I be able to ask you one, as well?". "Of course" said the man. "But allow me to ask mine first, ok?". "Ok" said TenTen. "Are you really sixteen, Panda-chan?" he asked. "Reason I ask this, is because you don't look much older then my youngest daughter, and she is only eleven. If I had to take a guess, I would say you are about thirteen to fourteen". "I am sixteen, sir" she said. "I just look younger". "Very well then" said the man. "Now what is your question, for me?"

TenTen looks over towards te dresser, she started to look into when she first started working here. "I am curious to know what is in that dresser" she said. "The owner told me, that it is items that the customers get to use on the girl they choose. She didn't tell me anything else about it though". "How badly do you want to know?" asked the man. "I am very curious" said TenTen. "Curiosity killed the cat, you know" said the man. "If you really want to know, I will show you. However, you have to let me do whatever I want to you. For double the price of course. After all, I don't want you doing something, you don't want to do for the normal price". "Ok" she said. "If you show me what is in there, I will let you do whatever you want to me".

Going over to the dresser the man opened the top drawer. After a few minutes of searching, he pulled out a large card of some kind. Coming back over to TenTen, he held the card out to her. "This will tell you everything that is inside the dresser, and how much it cost", he said. Taking the card from him, TenTen began to read over it. What she read caused her to want to change her mind, at the deal she made. "There's no changing your mind" said the man. "If you do, I will have no choice but to call your boss. Because, the only way for a new girl to find out what is in the dresser, is to do what the customer wants, after they have showed them the card".

The card fell from TenTen's hands, as she realized the situation her curiosity had gotten her into. "What will you do to me?" she asked. "Anything I want" said the man. "Now then, go lay down on the bed, on your stomach. I need to get a few items, then I will join you". Left with no choice, TenTen headed towards the bed, while the man went back over to the dresser. Having laid down on the bed, as the man had said, TenTen waited for whatever, it was that the man had planed for her. A few minutes later, she saw him approach the bed, with a bag held in his hand. "Turn your head, so your face is down on the pillow" said the man. "But do be sure, you can still breath. Last girl I did this with, passed out, because she covered her nose and mouth".

Turning her head, TenTen did as she was told. She then felt the bed drip, as the man sat down, or so she thought. Next thing she felt, the man had straddled her, so that one leg was on each side of her, and he sat on her butt. She then felt him take one of her wrist into his hand, and slip something over it. As whatever it was that had been placed on her wrist was tightened, she gave out a small whimper of pain. "Sorry about that" said the man, loosening the item a little bit. She then felt him take her other wrist, and place it next to her other one, but crossing her arms, behind her. She then felt as he wrapped the item around her wrist and arms, before tieing it off.

The man then got off of her, and went somewhere. TenTen found out where the man went a few moments later, as she felt his hand wrap around her leg, and left it up. She felt the same thing on her ankle, as she did on her wrist, from when the man had slipped something over it. Feeling her legs placed together, she then felt the man wrap the item, which she assumed now was rope, around her ankles, up to just below her knees. She then again felt the bed dip, as he got on it. "I need you to raise your legs just a little bit" said the man. Doing as he said, TenTen managed to raise her legs up off the bed. "That's good" said the man. "Now hold them like that, until I so otherwise. Holding the position as best as she could, TenTen felt the man, run rope around her thighs, several times before tieing it off. "Ok, now I need you to stand up for me" said the man.

With the mans help, TenTen was able to stand up. Once she was standing, the man tied a piece of rope around her waist. Coming around behind her, he took a hold of the loose end of the rope, and proceded to push it between her legs. Coming back around in front of her, he took a hold of the end he had managed to push through, and pulled it tight, so that it parted her pussy lips. He then tied it off, to the one tied around her waist. "Are you having fun, Panda-chan?" he asked, showing her another piece of rope. Going around behind her once more, he placed the rope under her breast, and tied it off behind her. He then proceded to wrap it around her several times, switching between either the top or bottom, of her breast.

He then had her sit back down on the bed. "One more item, and we will be finished. Reaching into the bag and removing his hand a few moments later, he revealed a blindfold. TenTen started to protest to that, but he reminded her of there deal, and she kept silent. Placing the blindfold over her eyes, the man made her lean her head forward, so that he could tie it off, behind her head. Just as he finished tieing off the blindfold, someone knocked on the door. Looking at his watch, the man saw that it was only five o'clock. "That must be my friend" said the man." Now don't go anywhere, Panda-chan. I will be right back" Feeling the man leave, TenTen thought to herself. [Don't leave he says. I couldn't do that even if I wanted too! He has me tied up so tight, I can't do anything]

A few minutes later, TenTen heard the door open, and the man speak. "So glad you could make it" he said. "I just hope this is worth my time" said a male voice, TenTen knew very well. "I assure you, you won't be disappointed. "said the man. "I even have the girl I asked for all ready for us, on the bed. You can have first go at her if you want".

Hearing the door close, TenTen then heard footsteps come around the corner. What she heard next, made her want to die right then and there.

"TenTen?" shouted the second man.

End of Chapter Eleven

(A/N: I actually wanted to make the tieing up scene longer, but this chapter is already long enough as is. I'm sure you can all guess who the second man is, and are probably thinking, that it's about time I did this. Any who, please review wither you liked the chapter or not.)


	14. Chapter 12: Gato's Auction

(A/N: For those of you who want to read it, here is the auction part. I got so wrapped up in the part with TenTen last chapter, that I totally forgot about the auction).

**Warnings And Disclaimer:**

Again I do not condone any of this. It is all fiction.

**1.**This will contain sex with under age, **fictional **girls. If you don't like that idea, then **do not read this.**

**2.**This will contain a **female **Haku. Again, if you don't like that, then don't read this.

**3.** This is not really a warning, but just to let you know that most of the girls here, are some I made up.  
_

Gato's Auction

After having dropped TenTen off at work, Katashi headed for Mizuki's house. Arriving there twenty minutes later, Katashi put his car in park, and got out. Going up to the front door he knocked, and waited. [Hope you're still here, Mizuki] he thought. After he had knocked a few more times, the door opened to reveal Mizuki dressed only in his boxers. "Hey Katashi, what's up?". "Did you just get out of bed, Mizuki?" asked Katashi, noticing Mizuki's hair was a mess. "Pretty much" said Mizuki. "I almost always sleep in on friday, and the weekends". "Have you forgotten about the invitation Gato gave us?" asked Katashi. "Invitation?" asked Mizuki, a confused look on his face. "You know, the one about coming to his auction, and trying out the merchandise".

Realization suddenly dawned on Mizuki's face, and he slapped the side of his head. "I totally forgot all about that" he said. "How could you forget about the opportunity, to get a piece of young ass?" asked Katashi, shaking his head. "It was all your fault, and that video you showed us" said Mizuki. "I have only thought of TenTen all week". "Whatever man, just get dressed, and we can go" said Katashi. Telling Katashi that he could come inside, Mizuki stepped back from the door. "You can have a seat on the couch, Katashi" said Mizuki. "I will only be a few minutes".

As Katashi took off his shoes, and then headed into the living room and sat down, Mizuki headed off into another room. As Katashi sat there waiting, he looked around the house, and noticed that Mizuki lived pretty well, for someone that didn't have a job, as far as he knew. A few minutes later, Katashi heard a yell come from the room Mizuki had entered. Getting to his feet, he made his way over to the door, and knocked. "Are you alright, Mizuki. "I'm fine" said Mizuki, his voice a little higher then normal. "Why did you scream?" asked Katashi. "I decided to go free ballin, and caught my dick in the zipper of my pants" said Mizuki. Katashi snickered a little bit at that, and returned to the couch.

A few minutes after Katashi had sat down again, the room door opened, and Mizuki came out dressed in a blue shirt, that clung to his body, and showed off how muscled he was. His pants were a pair jeans, that also clung to his body, allowing anyone that looked hard enough, to see the outline of his dick. Katashi got to his feet, and headed towards the front door, where he put his shoes back on, and opened the front door. As Mizuki joined him a few minutes later, he asked. "Do we need to pick up Orochimaru, as well?". "He probably has his own way of getting there" said Katashi, heading towards his car. "He also said he had to see if he could come". "His loss, if he doesn't come" said Mizuki, opening the passenger side door, and getting in.

After getting the directions from Mizuki on how to get to Gato's, Katashi put his car in gear, and pulled away from the curb.  
_

Forty minutes later, Katashi turned left into a parking of what looked like a bunch of warehouses. Seeing a sign, he read it. "Property of Gato Imports. All trespassers will be removed by force if need be". Finding a place to park, Katashi looked over at Mizuki. "Is this really the place?" asked Katashi. "Sure is" said Mizuki, opening his door, and getting out. "He may not look like one, but Gato is a business tycoon. Hence the reason for the warehouses, and the dock", points towards the right. Katashi looks in that direction, and sees a dock a ship far in the distance. As Katashi gets out as well, Mizuki says. "We need to go that way", points towards the left, and starts to walk off.

As Katashi followed him, Mizuki told him about how he had met Gato, and a lot of other information. Not to long after they had left the car, Mizuki stopped in front of a office building, where two men were standing, obviosily as guards. "This area is off limits" said one of the men. "We were invited here by Gato, for the auction" said Mizuki. "The auction doesn't start until seven" said the other man. "Now either leave peacefully, or we will make you". "The invitation from Gato, was so that we could check out the merchandise, before the auction starts" said Mizuki, in a calm manner.

The two men looked at each other for a few minutes, before turning back to Mizuki and Katashi. "Wait here" said the first man. He then opened the office door, and went inside, closing the door behind him. As Mizuki and Katashi waited, the second man just glared at them. Mizuki started to ask what he was staring at, but the door opened at that time, and Gato came out, followed by the other man. "So glad you two could make it" said Gato. "I was beginning to wonder if you had changed your minds, considering the time". "I had to take my daughter to work" said Katashi. "And Mizuki here, forgot all about your invitation". "I see" said Gato. "If you gentlemen will follow me, we can get started"

Gato starts walking. A few moments later Mizuki and Katashi take off after him, leaving the two guards behind. As they walked, Katashi asked if Orochimaru had shown up yet. "I haven't seen him" said Gato. "He did however, seem much more interested in your daughter, Katashi. He very have very well gone to her work place". The rest of the walk was done in silence. They soon arrived at the dock, and Gato started up the gangplank of the ship. As Mizuki and Katashi continued to follow him, they were a little confused about where, Gato was taking them. "Excuse me, but where are you taking us exactly, Gato?" asked Katashi. "You wanted to try out the merchandise" said Gato. "Well, the girls I have aquired are here on the ship. For you see, the auction takes place here as well", stops in front of a door, that has a keypad beside it.

Gato starts to raise his hand to the keypad, but stops a few inches from it. "Could the two of you turn around?" asked Gato. "I don't want to take any chances of the girls being taken out of here". Doing as Gato had asked, Mizuki and Katashi turned around, so that they were facing the other way. Soon as they had turned around, Gato raised his hand, and pushed in a four number code. He then pulled open the door, and Mizuki and Katashi heard what sounded like crying, coming from inside the room. "Gentleman, I do so hope you enjoy the selection" said Gato, standing aside.

Entering the room, Mizuki and Katashi tried to see something, but it was dark and all they could hear was the crying sound. Gato coming in behind them, closed the door and apparently hit a switch or something, because it suddenly became very bright inside the room. Looking around, Mizuki and Katashi saw around eight to ten girls, lined up along the wall, sitting on the floor. Each girl was nude, gagged in some way, and wore blindfolds. Their legs were tied together at the knees and ankles, while their arms were tied behind their backs. "Looks like we hit the jackpot" said Mizuki. "Don't you think so, Katashi?". "Sure do" said Katashi.

Gato coming to stand before them with a clip board in his hand, asked. "Should I tell you each girls name, and age?". "That won't be necessary" said Mizuki. "But I do have a question". "And what is that?" asked Gato. "Well I heard you acquired a very cute girl, named Haku" said Mizuki. "Is she here?". "She is" said Gato. "Follow me, and I will show her to you", heads deeper into the room, as Mizuki and Katashi follows him. After a few minutes of walking, Gato stopped outside of a door, that had another keypad on it. After asking them to turn around, and them doing so, Gato pushed in the code number, and opened the door. Hearing the door open, Mizuki and Katashi turned around, and looked into the room.

Inside the room, sitting on a bed was a girl with long brown hair. Her skin was a very light tan. The main difference between Haku and the other girls, was the fact that Haku wasn't fully tied up. Her arms were behind her back, but other then that, the only thing that kept her on the bed was a collar around her neck, that was attached to a chain, leading to a hook on the wall. "Hello my dear" said Gato, going closer to Haku, and reaching out a hand to caress her cheek. Soon as his hand got close enough to her, she tried to bite him, but he was faster, and pulled his hand away. "Release me!" shouted Haku. "Sorry my dear, but you are going to make me a lot of money" said Gato. "Zabuza will kill you, when he finds me" said Haku, a look of pure venom in her brown eyes. "I'm afraid you are mistaken my dear" said Gato. "Zabuza won't be coming to save you. For you see, some of my men took care of him, while the others grabbed you". "We'll see" said Haku. "I only hope that when he does get here, I get the pleasure of ripping your balls from your body, myself".

It was here that Haku noticed Katashi and Mizuki. "If you two have any thoughts of doing something to me, you better head my warning as well" she said. "For I will do the same to both of you, as I plan on doing to him", motions towards Gato. "She has quite the attitude" said Mizuki. "Maybe I can calm her down", moves towards her. "Hold on my friend" said Gato, catching Mizuki's arm. Before Mizuki can ask whats the deal, Gato slips a item into his hand. "If you plan on doing her, you have to wear that" said Gato. "The girls are worth a lot less, if they end up pregnant by someone other then the one who buys them". Mizuki again starts towards Haku, but Gato calls to him. "Oh and one more thing Mizuki, don't get anywhere near her mouth. One of my men tried to get a blow job from her, and lets just say he lost a dear friend". Mizuki's eyes widened at that remark, and they all heard Haku say. "Not that he could do much with it, anyway".

Getting over his shock, Mizuki took a hold of the waistline of his pants, and lowered them, to reveal a cock of about nine inches. "Get ready girl, for I am going to rock your world" said Mizuki, tearing open the condom Gato had given him, and rolling it onto his cock. He then grabbed Haku by her hair, and forced her to stand up, as far as the chain holding her allowed. He then made her, turn around and get down on her knees, with her chest and stomach laying across the bed. Positioning himself at the entrance of her pussy, he thrust his hips forward, and entered her very quickly. Haku screamed, and tried to keep the tears in her eyes from falling. [Zabuza, help me] she thought, as her tears managed to fall.

While Mizuki banged away at Haku, Gato came over to Katashi. "Do you want to stay here and watch them, or would you like to chose another girl?" he asked. "I will stay here, and watch them" said Katashi. "I want to save the moment of stealing someones innocence, for a certain person". Gato just gave him a all knowing look. "I will come back in a couple of hours, and see how you two are doing" said Gato. "I need to make a few phone calls, and let my buyers know what to expect". Not getting a answer from Katashi, Gato made his way out of Haku's room, as her cries filled the surrounding area. Walking down the hallway back to the front entrance, Gato noticed that every other girl in the room had become silent, and was listening as Haku continued to scream, and cry.

Katashi meanwhile was in his own little world, thinking about his own special brown haired girl, and what it would be like to hear her scream, just as Haku was doing, as Mizuki pounded into her, without a care as to if he hurt her or not.

End of Gato's Auction

(A/N: The actual action will take place in the next chapter, as will what is going on with TenTen.) (I know I did say girls at the beginning, but I figured Haku would be enough for this chapter. There are ten girls total, plus Haku. If I can without making the story so long that it is boring, I will name each girl, plus their age, next chapter. I may also describe some of the bidding results as well, but I don't know yet.) (Also if you are curious, Haku is only thirteen here.)


	15. Authors Note 2

(A/N: For everyone the is anxiously waiting for chapter thirteen, I am sorry to inform you all, that I have once again hit the porverbial road block, known as writers block. I am again going to offer up a few scenarious, and let you the readers, help me decide on where I should go with this story. Also the scenarios, will involve tenten, and the auction. I will seperate each one, so there is no confusion, on which is for what part.

TenTen's part

Scenario One

As TenTen sat there very nervous of what was about to transpire, the first man spoke. "Do you know this young girl?". "Yes I do" said the second man. "She is the one I told you about, when I said I had asked my best friend to become my girlfriend". The next thing TenTen felt was fingers touch her skin under the blindfold. A few moments later the blindfold was ripped up off of her head, and she looked into the eyes of Neji, and quickly lowered her head, for the shame she felt, from looking at him. "TenTen, what in Kami-sama's name are you doing here?" shouted Neji. She gave a small flinching movement when he yelled at her, but other then that, TenTen continued to look at the floor. After a few minutes of silence, Neji spoke again. "Alright fine. If your not going to answer me, I guess this is goodbye". This caused TenTen to raise her head, and look at him. She saw that he was very serious on what he had just said. "Are you going to tell me, what I want to know, TenTen?" asked Neji. "I...I work here" said TenTen, looking away from him again. "Hn" said Neji. "Sunday you tell me, that you didn't want to come in here, because it was a adult club. And now here you are working in said club, tied up naked before me", sighs and shakes his head, then turns away from her. TenTen looking up at him, said. "Neji i'm sorry that I lied to you, but I really had no choice but to work here"

Neji turned around to look at her. "What do you mean you had no choice?" he asked. "Everyone has a choice in what they do TenTen, even if it is working in a place like this". "Well I didn't" said TenTen. "It was either take this job, or get hurt". Neji looked at her with a questioning look. "What do you mean hurt?" he asked. "TenTen, did someone force you to work here, by telling you that they would hurt you, if you didn't?". TenTen only nods her head. "Tell me who it was, and I promise you, they won't be able to do anything to you again". "I can't tell you" said TenTen. "If I do, we may not ever see each other again"

(A/N:Decided to end this one here.)

Scenario Two

TenTen tried her best to either get up or to get loose of the ropes holding her, for the voice she heard was one she wanted nothing to do with. "Do you know this girl?" asked the first man. "Oh yes I do" said the second man. "She is the daughter of a old friend of mine. Who I might add, told me all about her little job here". "I see" said the first man. "Would you like to be alone with her?". Before the second man could answer, TenTen shouted. "Please don't leave me with him!". Now now Panda-chan" said the first man. "We had a deal remember. You said if I showed you what was in the dresser, I could do whatever I wanted to you. Well that deal includes my friend as well. And if he wants me to leave, I will do so". "Please don't" begged TenTen.

While TenTen and the first man had been talking, the second man had gone over to the dresser, and was digging around, looking for something. "Ah here is just what I need" he said, holding up something. Coming back over to the first man and TenTen, he held up the item, he found. "I think we should use this on her" said the second man. "These rooms are sound proof, you know" said the first man, looking at the item. "Gagging her with that, wouldn't be necessary in here" Hearing the word gagging, TenTen once again pleaded with the man, and tried to get loose. "That may true" said the second man. "However, I would prefer much better, if I heard muffled cries, instead of screams". The first man just shrugged his shoulders, and said. "If that is what you want, who am I too complain".

The second man then moves closer to TenTen, and sits down beside her. Feeling the bed dip, she struggles much harder. "I'll hold her, while you put it on her" said the second man, holding out the item he held. Coming over to them, the first man took the item from him, and waited. The second man then moved so he was behind TenTen, and then grabbed her in a tight embrace, being sure that his head was away from hers, just encase she tried, to headbutt him with hers. Once she was held still, the first man came closer, and told her to open her mouth. TenTen clamped her mouth closed, and shook her head no. "I don't want to do this way, but you leave me no choice, Panda-chan". The man reaches out a hand, and pinches her nose closed. It took almost two minutes, but eventually TenTen had to open her mouth for air. Soon as she did so, the man shoved something round and hard into her mouth. She tried to push it out with her tongue, but the man had already pulled what she assumed to be straps, around her head, and was now in the process of tying it off. Once that one was in place, she felt another strap go up across her nose, and over the top of her head. Her nose had gone through a small hole, because she was able to breath through it.

(A/N:Decided to end this one here.)

Gato's Auction Part

I'm not sure if I want to bother with the auction again. If any of you fateful readers want a part, to the auction, please share your ideas with me.

If I do try and continue the auction part, I do want to do something with Zabuza, saving Haku, and in some way, killing Gato. I just don't know what I want to do, on that idea as of yet. As I said though, if you the readers have an idea, please share it with me.


	16. Chapter 13

(A/N: Sorry I am so late on updating, but I haven't really been in the mood to write. Based on the two scenarios I posted last a/n, number one had the most votes.)

Chapter Thirteen

TenTen

As TenTen sat there very nervous of what was about to transpire, the first man spoke. "Do you know this young girl?". "Yes I do" said the second man. "She is the one I told you about, when I said I had asked my best friend to become my girlfriend". The next thing TenTen felt was fingers touch her skin under the blindfold. A few moments later the blindfold was ripped up off of her head, and she looked into the eyes of Neji, and quickly lowered her head, for the shame she felt, from looking at him. "TenTen, what in Kami's name are you doing here?" shouted Neji. She gave a small flinching movement when he yelled at her, but other then that, TenTen continued to look at the floor. After a few minutes of silence, Neji spoke again. "Alright fine. If your not going to answer me, I guess this is goodbye". This caused TenTen to raise her head, and look at him. She saw that he was very serious on what he had just said. "Are you going to tell me, what I want to know, TenTen?" asked Neji. "I...I work here" said TenTen, looking away from him again. "Hn" said Neji. "Sunday you tell me, that you didn't want to come in here, because it was a adult club. And now here you are working in said club, tied up naked before me", sighs and shakes his head, then turns away from her. TenTen looking up at him, said. "Neji i'm sorry that I lied to you, but I really had no choice but to work here"

Neji turned around to look at her. "What do you mean you had no choice?" he asked. "Everyone has a choice in what they do TenTen, even if it is working in a place like this". "I didn't have a choice" said TenTen. "It was either take this job, or get hurt". As Neji turned back to face her, TenTen realized she had more or less just told Neji the one thing she didn't want to tell him." What do you mean by hurt?" asked Neji. "TenTen, did someone threaten you to work here?". "I didn't mean hurt" said TenTen "I meant to say, I would loose my allowance, that's it". "TenTen, I heard what you said" said Neji. "And you said you would be hurt, if you didn't work here. Now tell me what is going on".

TenTen looked away from him, and said " I can't".

Gato's Auction

Two hours after he had left them, Gato returned to find Katashi leaning uo against the wall beside the door, while Mizuki was laying on the floor, his body covered in sweat. "You know Katashi, if I was to die right now, it would be a very happy man" said Mizuki. "For never in my life have I had this much pussy in one go". Katashi noticing the shadow in the doorway, looked over at Gato. "Sorry about Mizuki, Gato" said Katashi. "He found a box of condoms after he was done with the other girl, and decided to do it with every girl here". Don't worry about it" said Gato. "I did tell you both that you could try the merchandise. And since he did use condoms, there is no worry about any of them, getting pregnant".

After a few minutes, Mizuki sat up. "Hey Katashi, are you really sure you don't want to bang any of these girls?" he asked. "I mean, I know you are new to this pedo stuff, but you really should try it out. It is a wonderful feeling to have something so tight wrapped around your cock, and the sound of screams ringing through the air. If you want, I can recommend one of these girls", looks behind himself, at a small girl with blond hair, that is chained to the wall by her wrists. Before Katashi can answer, Gato speaks. "I am sorry my friends, but the auction will be starting soon, and since you had sex with all of the girls, we need to get them cleaned up", snaps his fingers.

As Katashi watched, one of the guards they had meet earlier came into the room, pulling a long hose behind him. "Make sure all of these brats are nice and clean" said Gato. "As you wish sir" said the man, pointing the hose at the closest girl and turning it on. There was a scream heard, as the water hit the girl. A few moments later the man moved on to the next girl, and Katashi saw why the first girl had screamed. Looking over her body, he saw that there was red marks in different places where the water had hit her. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looked back at the person who touched him, and saw Gato. "Don't worry my friend" said Gato. "Those red marks will disappear before the bidding takes place"

Looking back at the girl, Katashi asked how they had happened. "One the water is from a fire hose, set to a low setting" said Gato. "However, it does still have a lot of pressure behind it. Also the water is feed through a heating unit which makes it hot". As screams continued to be heard, Katashi seemed to return to his own little world, as he thought about things.

TenTen

As TenTen stared at the floor, Neji was trying to control his anger. After a few moments of taking some calming breaths, he spoke again. "TenTen, look at me please". TenTen raised her head to look at him, and he saw that there was tears running down her cheeks. "Hiashi-sama, could you go ask the owner about TenTen's clothes?" asked Neji. Hiashi said he would, and turning away from the two, headed towards the door. Opening the door a few moments later, he opened it, and left the room, closing the door behind himself. Once Hiashi had left, Neji moved behind TenTen, and started working on the ropes that she had been tied with.

A few minutes after Neji had started on the ropes, Hiashi returned with a pair of clothes. "Here is her clothes, Neji" said Hiashi. "Thank you Hiashi-sama" said Neji, continuing to work on the ropes. It took twenty minutes, but Neji soon had all the ropes removed. "TenTen, I want you to get dressed, then meet me outside" said Neji. TenTen nodded her head, and stood up. "Hiashi-sama, let's give her some privacy" said Neji, heading towards the door. A few moments later, Neji and Hiashi had left the room.

Gato's Auction

Thirty minutes after he had started, the guard had finished cleaning all of the girls and left the room. Mizuki having rested, returned to Haku's room, and got his clothes, and got dressed. Returning to the front where Gato and Katashi was, the three of them left the room. "Are you two going to stay for the auction?" asked Gato. "I need to go pick up my daughter from work" said Katashi. "If she made enough money, I may come back however". "How about you Mizuki?" asked Gato. "I would like to stay and buy a few of these girls, but like Katashi I am broke" said Mizuki. "I do want to thank you, for letting me try out all of them. That Haku girl, was probably the best girl I ever had", leans close to Gato's ear and whispers something.

Gato placing his hand up to his chin, seemed to be thinking about something. After a few minutes, he lowers his hand. "I'm sorry my friend, but I can't do that" he said. "Considering who she is, I can't just give her away. If you want her, you will have to bid on her, like everyone else". "That stinks" said Mizuki, crossing his arms across his chest. Katashi coming up behind him, whispers something in his ear, and he perks up immediately. "Do you mean that Katashi?" asked Mizuki. Katashi nods his head, and heads towards the gangplank of the ship. "I can't wait!" shouted Mizuki, taking off after Katashi, in a run.

Gato just stares at the two, and shrugs his shoulders, before heading towards his office, not noticing that he is being watched.

TenTen

Ten minutes after Neji and Hiashi had left her, TenTen was fully dressed and now sitting in the passenger seat of Neji's car, while he talked to his uncle. After another few minutes, Neji came over to the drivers side, and opening his door, climbed inside. TenTen started to say something, but Neji stopped her. "We will talk, as soon as we get to my house" he said, and started his car. TenTen looked down at her feet, as Neji put his car in gear, and making the circle, pulled out of the parking lot and onto the highway, heading back towards the city.

End of Chapter Thirteen

(A/N: I hope this is to everyone's liking.)


	17. Chapter 14

(A/N: This might not be a very good chapter, since I had/have trouble coming up with stuff for the confrontation. I do hope everyone likes what I did come up with though.)

Chapter Fourteen

As Neji drove through the city, he never once looked over at TenTen, having decided to focus on where he was going, and to also not say something to her that he might regret. TenTen hadn't looked at him either, for she was ashamed for what she had done. Thirty minutes after having left the club, Neji stopped and TenTen heard his window being rolled down. A few minutes after that, the car moved forward again. Stopping again a few moments later, Neji killed the car, and opening his door, climbed out. TenTen knew that Neji expected her to get out as well, but she really didn't want to. As she continued to sit there, her door opened. "Come on TenTen" said Neji.

Left with no choice, TenTen got out, and moved to stand beside him. As Neji closed her door, another car pulled up behind Neji's. A man dressed in a suit got out, and came around to the back passenger side door, and opened the door. A few moments after the door had been opened, Hiashi got out, and made his way over to Neji. On reaching him, Hiashi nodded his head and headed towards the front door. Neji followed him leaving TenTen to stand there. As TenTen stood there, she heard Neji speak. "I know you want to help Hiashi-sama, but I think it would be best if I talk to TenTen alone first". "Alright Neji, if that is what you want" said Hiashi. "Just control your temper and ask her your questions in a calm matter. After all, I am sure she has a good reason for lieing to you". "I will do as you suggest, Hiashi-sama" said Neji. "I will be in my office, if you need me for anything" said Hiashi, going into the house.

As Hiashi went inside, Neji turned back to TenTen, and sighed. "Come on TenTen" he said. Looking anywhere except at him, TenTen made her way towards the front door, and inside, where she removed her shoes. Neji joined her a few moments later, and removed his shoes as well, before heading towards the living room. TenTen followed him, while still looking everywhere, except at him. "Have a seat, TenTen" said Neji. "Would you like something to drink, before we start?". TenTen sat down on a black leather sofa, and shook her head no, while looking down at the floor.

Having come over to stand in front of her, Neji asked her to look at him. TenTen again shook her head no, and continued to look at the floor. "TenTen please look me" said Neji, in a calm voice. Once more, TenTen shook her head no. "Alright fine" said Neji, his anger rising."Keep looking at the floor for all I care! Whither you look at me or not, you will tell me why you lied to me!" TenTen did flinch a little bit, because Neji had shouted at her, but Neji didn't notice. "I told you why" said TenTen. "You said you would be hurt again, if you didn't work there" said Neji. "I want to know who hurt you, and why you didn't tell me". "If I tell you, will promise me that it won't change anything between us?" asked TenTen.

Neji took a long time to answer, but he told her that he could only try, since she had lied to him, and he wasn't sure if he could trust her again. "TenTen, tell me who it was, and I can promise you, that they will never hurt you ever again" said Neji. Raising her head, TenTen looked directly into Neji's eyes, and said...

Katashi and Mizuki

Having left Gato's ship, Katashi lead the way back to his car, as Mizuki caught up to him. "Hey Katashi, did you really mean what you said on the ship?" asked Mizuki. Katashi just looked over at him, and gave a smirk that said, what do you think. "I always knew you was a good friend, Katashi" said Mizuki. "And I can't wait, so let's hurry", takes off at a run, heading towards the car. Katashi continues at a slower pace, and soon reaches his car. Taking out his keys he unlocks his door, and opening it climbs inside. He then leans over and unlocks Mizuki's door. Mizuki quickly opens his door, and climbs inside. "Come on Katashi, hurry hurry" said Mizuki. "Calm down Mizuki" said Katashi, putting his key in the ignition, and starting the car. "You're acting like a child at christmas time. And besides, it is only six fifteen. We have plenty of time, to get everything ready".

Mizuki calmed down a little bit, and having closed his door, Katashi put the car in gear and made a circle. A few minutes later, he was back on the highway heading towards home.

Arriving at his home thirty minutes later, Katashi parked his car in the driveway, killed it, and opening his door, climbed out. Mixuki got out, and watched as Katashi headed towards the back of the house. "Where are we going, Katashi?" asked Mizuki, as he caught up. "As you can see Mizuki, my neighbors houses are very close to mine" said Katashi. "If you want to have your fun, we have to use the cellor". "That's a great idea" said Mizuki. "I sure don't want to get in trouble". A few minutes later, Katashi stopped in front of a pair of wooden doors, that was held closed by a large chain wrapped around the handles, and it was locked together by a large pad lock. Holding up his keys, Katashi began to look through them, for the key he needed. "Here it is" he said, a few minutes later.

Leaning down, he took the lock in his hand, and placed the key inside it. He had to work with it a few minutes, because it had been sometime since he had opened the cellar. Once the lock was removed, he unwrapped the chain, and dropped it to the ground. He then took hold of one of the door handles, and pulled. It took a few pulls, but he finally managed to pull it open. Soon as the door was opened, they was hit by a strong musky scent, that smelt like wet wood. "Looks like it has gotten wet down here" said Katashi. "But maybe all of the items I have here, are still in good shape".

With Mizuki following him a few steps behind him, Katashi slowly made his way down the stairs. He soon stopped, and feeling along the wall, found what he was looking for. "Mizuki, be prepared for paradise" said Katashi, flicking a light switch. As Mizuki looked around the room, he couldn't hold back the wow, that he wanted to hold in. "This is amazing, Katashi" said Mizuki. "We are going to have a lot of fun, aren't we?". "Yes my friend, we are" said Katashi.

Gato's Auction **(1)**

After Gato had gone back into his office, the person that had been watching him, stealthily made their way along the roof of the holding area, to a window. Dropping down to the ground, the person looked around making sure that they hadn't been heard by anyone. After a few minutes, the person stood up, and looked into the window. Seeing a brown haired girl laying on the bed, curled up in a ball, the person spoke. "Haku?" The girl being alerted to the sound, sat up and looked around, trying to determine what she had heard. The person realizing that this was indeed Haku, spoke again. "I'm at the window, kid"

Turning around, Haku looked at the window, and almost cried at who she saw. "Zabuza!" she shouted. "I knew you would come for me". "I will always be there for you, Haku" said Zabuza. "Now first things first, are you ok? Did that slime ball Gato, do anything to you?". This time Haku did cry. Managing to get his hand past the bars on the window, Zabuza brushed his hand along Haku's cheek. "Haku, I am so sorry that I didn't get here sooner" said Zabuza. "I promise you, that Gato will pay for what he did". Regaining her composure a little bit, Haku told Zabuza that it wasn't Gato who raped her. "Who was it?" asked Zabuza. "It was some man named Mizuki" said Haku. "He is the one that raped me". "Then this Mizuki is..." Hearing a sound Zabuza stopped talking, and jumped back up on the roof, leaving Haku alone, as the door to her room opened, and Gato came in wearing a large grin. "Are you ready to make me alot of money, my dear?" he asked, as his two guards entered.

As Gato stood near the door, his two guards made their way over to Haku. One of them grabbed her by the hair, and pulled her up to her feet. As this man held her, the other forced something round into her mouth, and tied it off behind her head. Once that was done, he took something from his pocket, and placing it over her eyes, tied it off as well. Zabuza listened as the chain holding Haku to the wall, was removed. "Let's go" said Gato. "We have alot of potential buyers, and it is best if we don't keep them waiting". As Zabuza continued to listen, he heard three sets of footsteps leave the room. Dropping back down to the floor outside the window, he looked inside the room, and found it empty. [Haku, I promise I will save you] thought Zabuza, leaving the window.

End of Chapter Fourteen

**Bold Number:**

**1.**I wasn't really sure what I wanted to do here. Yes I do know that I took Zabuza out of character, but maybe it will work out.


	18. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Having told Neji who had hurt her, TenTen sat on the couch watching as he paced back and forth in front of her. After some minutes had passed, he stopped and looked over at her. "TenTen, as I said before, I promise that you won't ever be hurt again" said Neji. "I will go inform my uncle about what you told me, then together we can go with him to the police, and see to it, that that creep is arrested". Leaving TenTen on the sofa, Neji left the room, and made his way down a hallway to another room. Stopping outside of a door, he knocked and waited. "Come in" called a male voice. Opening the door, Neji made his way inside, and closed the door.

As Neji stood near the door, Hiashi got to his feet, and turned to face him. "Did you manage to get any information from your friend, Neji?" asked Hiashi. "Yes I did, Hiashi-sama" said Neji. "She told me who it was that hurt her, and made her work at that place". "And who is this person?" asked Hiashi. "It was Orochimaru, Hiashi-sama" said Neji.

TenTen

A few minutes after Neji had left her, TenTen found a piece a paper, and a pen on the coffee table. Quickly writing a note, she folded it, so it was closed, and placed it where Neji would see it, when he returned. She then stood up and made her way towards the front door as quietly as possible. Slipping on her shoes, she opened the front door, opened it, and left the house, closing the door behind herself. Once outside she headed towards a tree that was close to the wall, and climbing it, made her way over the wall, by slowly crawling out on a low hanging branch, and dropping down to the ground. Once she was on the ground, she headed towards a nearby bus stop, hoping that the bus hadn't already come and gone.

Five minutes after she had gotten to the bus stop, the bus arrived and she climbed inside. "Does this bus go near Owashi Drive?" asked TenTen. "It stops about two blocks away, from there" said the bus driver. "Thank you" said TenTen, getting some change out of her pocket, and putting it in the coin thing. She then took a seat behind the driver, and stared out the window, as the bus pulled away from the curb.

Katashi and Mizuki

As Mizuki looked around at all the items that was in the cellar, Katashi started back up the stairs. "I need to go make a phone call, Mizuki" he said. "I will be back in a little bit". "Ok" said Mizuki, looking at a table that had some items placed out on it. Making his way up the stairs, Katashi left the cellar, and made his way back outside. Coming back around to the front of the house, he took out his keys, and finding the house key, unlocked the door, and made his way inside. After going inside and removing his shoes, he made his way into the living room, and picking up the phone receiver, started to dial a number.

After five rings, a female voice spoke. "Konoha Airport, how may I help you?". " I need too know how much two tickets to Oto will cost" said Katashi. "Will that be two adults, or one adult and a child?" asked the woman. "Two adults" said Katashi. There was silence for a few minutes, while the woman checked the prices. "For two adults, it will cost a hundred and twenty dollars total, sir" said the woman. "Would you like to go ahead and buy them now, or was you just needing the price?". "I'll go ahead and buy them" said Katashi. "However, it may be morning before I need them. Is that going to be a problem?". "Not at all sir" said the woman. "I can enter your information, and when you need them, you can tell the attendant on duty, that you bought the tickets last night, and he or she will take care of the rest". "Alright" said Katashi. "My name is Imanari Katashi, and my companion will be Takada Mizuki". "Alright sir, I have entered your names into the computer, and all you have to do now, is let the morning attendant know about it". "Thank you" said Katashi, hanging up the phone.

With his call completed, Katashi made his way into the kitchen, opened the fridge, took out a beer, and returned to the living room, where he sat down on the couch, and checked the time. "Hmm, seven forty-five" he said. "My little angel should be home soon. And when she gets here, the real fun can fnally begin", opens his beer, and takes a long drink from it, leaning back on the couch.

Gato's Auction

Having gone back up onto the roof, Zabuza made his way back towards the door, to wait for Gato and his men. He waited for what seemed like thirty minutes, but no one ever came out. Looking out over the area, he saw a few cars arriving, but other then that, the entire area was deserted. [Where are you?] he thought, watching the limos park. As he continued to watch, Zabuza saw the doors on each car open, and a man dressed in a suit climbed out of each one. He also noticed that each man, wore a mask over their eyes. [Rich tycoons, hiding their identity, so as to not tarnish their empires] thought Zabuza. [Bunch of sick pedo's if I ever saw any].

Continuing to watch the men while staying out of sight, Zabuza watched as the men made their way towards the door, he was perched above. "I really hope Gato has a good selection this time" said one of the men. "I'm sure he does" said another man. "I heard he had a very special girl named Haku, this time" said another man. "And if my research is correct, the only girl I know of that is named Haku, belonged to Ishikawa Hiroto". "Isn't he that wealthy oil tycoon?" asked one of the other men. "I think so. "said the third man."However, I heard he has fallen on hard times. He may have sold his daughter to Gato, in order to get by". "His lost" said the fourth man. "I'm sure one of us will take real good care of her".

Zabuza really wanted to kill all of the men, then and there, but he wanted to save Haku more, so he decided to wait, and bide his time. Staying out of sight, Zabuza listened, as someone punched in the code to the door. A few moments later, he heard the door open, and the sound of four sets of feet, make their way inside. He was about to jump down, and follow the men, but before he could do so, another limo pulled into the parking lot. Getting a idea, Zabuza jumped down off of the roof, and hiding in the shadows beside the door, he waited. A few minutes later, a man came running towards the door. "I can't believe I am so late" said the man. "I hope they haven't already started". Reaching into his pants pocket, the man removed a piece of paper, and looking at it, he moved his arm towards the control panel. Zabuza took that moment to strike.

Coming up behind the man, like a cat would do to a mouse, Zabuza hit the man on the back of the neck very hard. Catching the man, before he could hit the ground or the door, Zabuza dragged him to a place covered in shadows. [He's a little smaller then me, but maybe I can use his suit to make my way inside, undetected]. Kneeling down beside the unconscious man, Zabuza proceeded to remove the mans suit. Ten minutes later, Zabuza was dressed in the suit, and the man was tied up with some rope, that Zabuza found laying around on the ship. Putting the mans mask on over his eyes, Zabuza returned to the door, and using the piece of the paper the man had, punched in the code. "I am coming for you Haku" said Zabuza, making his way inside.

End of Chapter Fifteen

(A/N: I know I may be dragging this story out, but I run out of ideas. And there is also the fact, that I don't want to make the story to long, that it ends up being boring.) Anywho, hope everyone likes the chapter so far.

As for Mizuki's last name, I don't think it was ever mentioned, so I just made one up. The same goes for the one I used for Haku's father.


	19. Chapter 16 part 1

Chapter Sixteen Part One

TenTen

As the bus made stops along the way, TenTen continued to look out the window, and think. [What am I going to do? Tou-san is going to be so angry at me, when I can't give him any money, plus the fact that I left work early.] As she continued to stare out the window lost in her thoughts, a person sat down beside her. "Sure is a nice evening" said the person.

TenTen just ignored them. "So you're just going to ignore me, Tenny-chan" said the person. Turning to face the person, TenTen found Temari sitting there. "I'm sorry Mari-chan, it's just that I have alot on my mind". "Do you want to talk about it?" asked Temari. "Because you look like you really need a friend right now". "I do" said TenTen. "Well, i'm all ears" said Temari. "Tell me what it is that is troubling you, and I will help if I can".

Having a friend that was willing to listen to her, TenTen began to describe everything that had happened to her, starting from the day of her mothers funeral. Temari listened, and let TenTen speak, without interrupting her. Thirty minutes later, TenTen finished her story. "That is everything, Mari-chan" she said. "I don't know what to do. I hate the fact that my father hurt me, but I don't want lose Neji, by telling the police what happened. And I know that if I do tell them, I will be sent away to a orphanage, and I may not ever see Neji again", starts to cry. Temari embracing TenTen, rubs circles along her back, trying to calm her down. "I am not sure what to say on the after effects of this, but you need to tell the police what he has done to you, Tenny-chan" said Temari. "You don't deserve to be hurt like you have been, and unless you do something soon, he may kill you". "I know" said TenTen. "But I love Neji, and I don't want to lose him. Mari-chan, please tell me what I should do". "You're going to have to make your own decision, Tenny-chan" said Temari. "But know this. No matter what you decide, you may be hurt. For if you tell the police, you may lose the one you love. But if you don't tell them, you may be hurt much worse then you have already been"

Leaning back, TenTen looked at Temari. "Thank you for listening, Mari-chan" she said. " I will think about what you said, and make a decision soon". "Do you want to come with me?" asked Temari. "I am going to see a friend a few blocks from your house. I'm sure she won't mind if you came along, and made your decision there". "Thanks for the offer Mari-chan, but this is something I should do on my own" said TenTen. "Next stop Mioshi street" called the bus driver. "This is my stop" said TenTen. "Thanks again Mari-chan, for being a good friend". "You're very welcome, Tenny-chan" said Temari. "I hope you make the right decision, and stay safe". As the bus stopped, TenTen embraced Temari in a hug. Breaking the hug, she then made her way to the door, and off of the bus. Temari moved over to the seat across from her, and looked at TenTen out the window, as the driver closed the door, and the bus pulled away.

After the bus had left, TenTen began walking the two blocks to her home. She had her head held high, and a determined look on her face.

Zabuza

Having made his way inside, Zabuza proceeded to walk down the tunnel, trying to hear any signs of where he needed to go. [To bad that guy didn't have a map] he thought. Finding a open door a few minutes later, he looked inside, only to find that it was the room, Haku had been in. [Where are you, Haku?] he thought, punching the wall. "Hey you!" shouted someone down the tunnel. Stepping back a step, Zabuza turned so he was facing the person, and saw that it was one of Gato's guards. "What are you doing in here?" asked the guard, reaching Zabuza. "I am here for the auction" said Zabuza. "Let me see your invitation" said the guard. Feeling around his suit, Zabuza felt a piece of paper, in the back pocket. Pulling it out, he hoped that it was the invitation, and held it out to the guard, who took it, and began to look over it. "Looks like everything is in order, Mr Mitori" said the guard, handing the invitation back to Zabuza, who took it. "The auction was delayed a little bit, so you didn't miss anything. Follow me, and I will take you to the showroom"

As the guard turned and headed back the way he had came from, Zabuza fell into step behind him. After passing several doors, the guard stopped. "Here we are sir" said the guard, opening a door. "The auction should be starting soon". Going through the door, Zabuza found himself in a large room, that had tables set up around the area. Making his way along he soon found a empty table, and took a seat. As he looked around at the different people, a man came up to him." Would you like something to drink, sir?" asked the man. "No thank you" said Zabuza. "If you change your mind sir, just call for me" said the man, heading off to another table.

Zabuza started to look around the room again, but before he could do so, Gato came out onto a setup stage, and began to speak. "First off, I would like to thank all of you for coming tonight". "I do want apologize for the delay on starting the auction, but one of the girls caused a ruckus, and managed to kick one of my men in the balls. He will be fine. Now let us begin". Finishing his speech, Gato motioned off to his right, and a girl with red hair was lead out onto the stage. Once the girl was at a place were everyone could see her, Gato spoke again. "This little one is named Watanabi Moegi, and she is eleven years old". "We will start the bidding at one thousand".

As Zabuza sat there, there was shouts from the other people in the room, as they bid on the girl. "I have a bid of five thousand" called Gato. "Is there anymore?" After a few minutes, Gato closed that auction, and Moegi was lead away. "Next up is Shisuay Asami, and she is ten" said Gato. "Bidding starts at fifteen hundred". Again the men around the room called out bids, while Zabuza continued to sit there quietly. This auction was closed with a bid of seventy-five hundred, and the girl was lead away, just as the first one had been". As girl after girl was lead out onto the stage, bid on, and then lead away once the bidding was done, Zabuza continued to glance around the room, looking for exit points and hidden guards. "If I may have your attention everyone" called Gato. "Those girls were all nice, but now for the real treat", motions to his right.

Neji

As Neji continued to stand near the door, Hiashi thought about what Neji had told him. "Since you know who it is that hurt your girlfriend, do you want to call the police, or would you like it best if I did so?" asked Hiashi. "I'm afraid calling the police at this time, wouldn't accomplish anything, Hiashi-sama" said Neji. "Why do you say that?" asked Hiashi. "Orochimaru is not the one who hurt TenTen" said Neji. "He did have the motive to do so, but I have a feeling it is someone else, that is much closer to TenTen". " How are you going to get her to tell you the truth?" asked Hiashi. "I don't know" said Neji. "Would it be alright with you Hiashi-sama, if she spent the night here? Maybe after she has had a nights sleep, she will be more willing to tell me what I need to know". "I don't mind if she stays" said Hiashi. "But I doubt even with sleep, she will tell you anything". "I have to at least try" said Neji, turning to the door. Opening the door, Neji left the room, and closing the door headed back towards the living room.

Entering the living room, he started to tell TenTen that she could stay there tonight, but he found her gone. Noticing the folded piece of paper on the table, he made his way over to the table, and picked it up. Opening it, he began to read. "Neji, i'm very sorry that I lied to you about the club. I also want to apologize for not telling you about my problems, but I thought I could take them myself. I am not sure on what will happen, but I am going home to deal with my problems, by confronting the one that has been hurting me. Please let me do this alone, and don't come after me. It would hurt me something terrible, if you got hurt trying to help me. If I don't see you again, I just want you to know that I have always loved you, and it made me very happy on the inside, when you asked me to be your girlfriend. Signed your friend, TenTen".

Glancing up from the note, Neji realized what TenTen was going to do, and who it was that had been hurting her. Running back towards Hiashi's study, Neji opened the door without knocking. "Hiashi-sama, I know who has been hurting TenTen" he said. "It is her father, and she has gone to confront him".

TenTen

Having reached her home, TenTen stood outside the door for a few minutes. [No turning back. I have to be brave and put a stop to this, even if I lose Neji forever]. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door, and stepped inside. "Tou-san we need to talk!" Instead of getting a reply, she was hit over the back of the head, and fell to the ground. Just before she lost consciousness, TenTen heard. "Yes we do my little angel" "But i'm afraid, that will have to wait"

End of Chapter Sixteen Part One


	20. Chapter 16 part 2

(A/N: Sorry for the long delay, but I wasn't sure on what I wanted to do next on this story. What I have planned may not work out to well, but maybe it will.)

Chapter Sixteen Part Two

Neji

Neji started to run out of his Uncle's study, but he was stopped when Hiashi called out to him. Turning back to his uncle, Neji saw that he was calm. "Hiashi-sama, I need to go help TenTen" said Neji. "I know you want to help your friend, Neji. But doing so without a calm head, may put her in even more danger. You need to think things through, before making a rash decision". "I know that Hiashi-sama" said Neji. "But what if he kills her?". "I know your worried Neji, but maybe you can stop her before she reaches her home" said Hiashi. "Have you tried calling her?. Maybe you can convince her to wait for you, and get the help she needs together".

Neji never thinking about that course of action, since he was so worried, took out his cell phone, and dialed TenTen's number, hoping that she would answer.

After five rings, someone answered "Hello?. "TenTen" said Neji. "I'm glad you answered. I wan...". "I'm not TenTen" said a female voice. "My names Temari, one of TenTen's friends. Who is this?". "I'm Neji Hyuga" said Neji. "Why do you have TenTen's phone?". "She dropped it on the bus we was on together" said Temari. I was about to go to her home and return it, and make sure she was ok". "How long has it been since you parted ways with TenTen?" asked Neji. "Maybe forty minutes ago" said Temari. Neji felt his heart drop to his stomach, and his phone fell from his hand, and hit the floor. Not even saying anything to Hiashi, Neji bolted from the room, as Hiashi called for him to come back.

Running into the living room, Neji grabbed his keys from the hook beside the front door. Yanking open the door, he then ran outside towards his car, not even bothering to put on his shoes. Reaching his car, he opened the door, climbed inside, and jammed his key into the ignition. Staring his car, he put it in drive, made a circle, and instead of waiting for the gate to open, crashed through it, and headed towards TenTen's home. [I'm coming TenTen].

Zabuza

As Zabuza sat there, two men carrying something between them came out from the side Gato had motioned towards. A few moments later, Zabuza saw it was a chair, and Haku had been tied to it. What got his attention most, was her appearance. One of her eyes, was black and swollen, and looking over her body, even from the distance that he was, he could see various bruises on her arms, abdomen, and legs. Zabuza wanted so much to jump out of his seat, and kill Gato then and there, but managing to control his temper, he waited to see how this would all play out. "I do apologize for the condition this young lady is in" said Gato. "My men had to teach her a lesson, since she was the one responsible for the delay. I do assure you all however, that she is not damaged enough that it will prevent her from, doing whatever it is you have planned for her. In fact, I have a pretty good suspicion, that some of you like this kind of thing. The bidding will start at three thousand".

As people began to bid on her, Haku raised her head, and looked around the room. Her eyes soon landed on Zabuza, and they widened a bit. Getting her a discreet look from him, Haku kept silent, as the bidding continued. "I have a bid of eight thousand" said Gato. "Anyone else?". "Ten thousand!" called Zabuza. "I have ten thousand" said Gato. "Twelve thousand" said another of the men. "Fifteen thousand" shouted Zabuza. This went on for awhile, between Zabuza, and a white haired man. "I now have a bid of seventy five thousand" said Gato. "Is there anymore?". Looking around the room, Zabuza glanced over at the white haired man, and found him talking on a cell phone. A few moments later, he called out. "One hundred thousand!" The man then gave a glance over at Zabuza, and gave a smirk that pretty much said, beat that. [Wish I knew more about this man I am disguised as] thought Zabuza, as Gato asked if there was anymore bids. [Being here, this guy has to be rich]. Gato was just about to call the auction closed, when Zabuza called out a bid of "Five hundred thousand". "Anymore bids?" asked Gato. After a few minutes of silence, Gato closed the auction.

As Haku's chair was picked up, and she was taken away like the rest of the girls had been, Gato spoke again. "I do want to thank you all for coming tonight". "If you won the bid on the girls, you can stay. The rest of you have to leave." Once Gato was done speaking, two men got up from their seats, and left the room.

TenTen

**(1)**Wrapped in his warm embrace, TenTen leaned back against Neji's chest. "Neji, promise me that we will be together forever" she said. "I wish I could, TenTen" said Neji, letting her go, and pushing her out of his lap. Getting to his feet, he stood over her. "Neji, what's wrong?" asked TenTen, looking up at him. "I can't trust you anymore" said Neji. "Goodbye TenTen". Turning around, Neji walks away. Getting to her feet, TenTen chases after him. "Neji, i'm sorry" she cried, reaching out to him. She almost reached him, when she suddenly tripped and fell, landing on her arms. Neji didn't even turn around, and continued to walk away. **(1)**

Feeling pain in her arms, TenTen tried to shift her position to lessen the pain. However, as she tried to move, it caused the pain in her arms, to become more intense. It was then she realized that her arms, were tied behind her. Opening her eyes, she found that she was lying on a concrete floor, and not in her bed. She tried to call out, but found out that she could only make mpph sounds. [What's going on?] she thought. "Looks like your finally wake" said a male voice. Looking towards the voice, TenTen saw Katashi standing near a table. "Mmpph" she said. "You know TenTen, I was starting to worry that I had hit you to hard" said Katashi, returning a item to the table. "Oh and you remember my friend Mizuki, right?". As TenTen watched, a man with white hair, came out of the shadows. "Can we start the fun now, Katashi?" asked Mizuki, looking at TenTen. " I suppose so" said Katashi, picking up what looked like a knife. "Do you want this, Mizuki?"

Looking at the knife, Mizuki shook his head. "Nah" he said. "Her clothes don't look that strong". As Mizuki moved towards her, TenTen tried to move away. "Mmmpphh" she said. Quickly reaching TenTen, Mizuki knelt down beside her. "Just relax" he said. "I will take real good care of you". Reaches out his hand, and runs a finger down her cheek. "Such delicate skin" said Mizuki. "It's almost a shame, to damage it. But you can't have any fun, without breaking a few things". Moving his hand down along TenTen's face he traced a line along her jaw bone, and moved down towards the neck line of her shirt.

Reaching her shirt, he took a hold of it, and started to pull. "This needs to be done with you standing up" he said, looking around the room. Soon he stopped looking, and his eyes landed on something TenTen couldn't see. "That will do nicely" said Mizuki, standing up. Reaching down, he grabbed TenTen by the hair, and began to drag her towards something, on the far side of the room.

End of Chapter Sixteen Part Two

**Bold Number**

**1.**This part was a dream TenTen was having.

(A/N: Hope this was interesting enough for everyone.)


	21. Chapter 16 part 3

Chapter Sixteen Part Three

Zabuza

After the two men had left, Gato motioned once more to his right. After a few moments, five girls were standing on the stage. "If you was the winning bidder of these young ladies, please raise your hand" said Gato. Over in a corner, one man raised his hand, and one of Gato's thugs headed towards him, carrying what looked like a laptop computer. "You can use that computer to transfer the money to my account" said Gato, as the thug reached the man, and set the computer on the table. After some minutes, the man said he was finished. The thug picked up the computer, and returned to the side of the stage. With a wave of his hand, Gato signaled the thug holding the ropes, that lead to a collar around the neck of each girl. Heading towards some steps, the thug made his way down them, and then towards the man in the corner, pulling the five girls along behind him. Reaching the man, the thug held out the ropes to him.

Standing up the man, took the ropes. "I do hope you enjoy them" called Gato, as the man headed towards the exit, pulling the girls behind him. After that man had left, Gato once more signaled to his right. A few moments later five more girls were lead out onto the stage. Instead of asking who the winning bidder was this time, Gato just motioned to the thug with the computer, and he headed off towards another corner. On reaching it, he placed the computer on the table, and then waited. After a few minutes the man said he was finished, and the thug picked up the computer, and once again returned to the edge of the stage.

As before, the thug holding the ropes, lead the girls off of the stage and towards the man that had won them. Once the man had the ropes in his hand, he too got to his feet, and made his way out of the room, pulling the girls along behind them. " That is everyone, except for you sir" said Gato, pointing in Zabuza's direction. "If memory serves me correctly, you have always paid me in cash, instead of a wire transfer. Is that how you want to proceed this time, or do you have another way in mind, Mr Mitori? Or do you plan on using force, Momochi Zabuza?", snaps his fingers. As Zabuza watches, he is suddenly surrounded by Gato's men, each armed with some type of gun.  
_

Neji

Not once slowing down, Neji raced through the city hoping that he got to TenTen in time. Seeing that he was nearing a yellow light, he pushed the gas pedal all the way to the floor. He reached the light just as it changed to red, but continued on through it. Passing by the mall a few moments later, he heard something he didn't have time to deal with. Looking into his rear view mirror, he found a police car behind him, it's lights and siren going. "Damn it, I don't have time for this" he said. Moving his hand towards a small button, Neji started to push it, but remembering what his Uncle said about a clear head, he didn't. [TenTen, i'm sorry], removes his finger from over the button, and slowing down, pulls over to the side of the road.

Having come to a full stop, Neji waited as the police car stopped behind him, and the door opened. Neji rolled down his window, just as the officer reached it. "What's the hurry son?" asked the officer, looking into the window. "My girlfriend is in trouble, and I am going to help her" said Neji, calmly. "Let me see your license and your registration" said the officer. Leaning over to his glove box, Neji opened it, and took out his registration card. Leaning back up, he reached into his back pocket, and pulled out his wallet. Bringing it in front of himself, he opened it and took out his license. Putting it with the registration card, he then handed them to the officer. "This will only take a few minutes" said the officer, taking the items, and heading back to his car.

Neji watched through his rear view mirror, as the officer climbed back into his car, and used the mic of his radio. As Neji continued to watch through his mirror, his impatience was starting to build. [Come on, TenTen is in danger, and I have to help her]. Neji was about to put his car in gear and take off, when the officer climbed back out of his car. Returning to Neji's window, he spoke. "You don't have a record or anything Mr Hyuga, but since you was speeding, and you ran that red light, I do have to give you a ticket" said the officer, holding out a clip board. "If you will please sign beside the x on the bottom". Taking the clip board and pen, Neji quickly signed his name, and gave it back to the officer.

Taking the clip board back, the officer tore off the top copy of the ticket, and handed it back to Neji, along with his license and registration. Neji took his stuff back, just as the officer was about to speak. Before he could do so, someone else spoke through his shoulder mic. "Are you done there, Itachi?" asked someone. "I am chief" said Itachi, talking into his mic. "I need you to head to thirteen eighty five Owashi Drive" said the person on the other end of the mic. "There have been two reports from the neighbors of screaming coming from somewhere around the house". "I'm on my way chief" said Itachi, heading back towards his car. Neji having heard the entire conversation, paled.

Tossing his id and registration into the seat beside him, he put his car in gear, and was gone before Itachi had even climbed back into his car. [What is happening to you TenTen?] thought Neji, as he prayed that he got there in time.  
_

TenTen

Mizuki having dragged TenTen across the floor, by her hair soon stopped, and let her go. "This will do very nicely indeed" he said. TenTen managing to turn her head, saw that she was near a table, that had some kind of wheel on its side. Mizuki going over to the wheel, began to turn it, and as TenTen watched, the table slowly moved so it was soon, standing straight up and down like a wall. Coming back over to TenTen, Mizuki once again grabbed her by the hair. "On your feet!" he shouted, while pulling her up by the hair. "Hey Katashi, I am going to need your help for a few moments".

Still standing over near the table he was at when TenTen awoke, Katashi gave a sigh, before making his way over to Miziki's side. "What are you planning, Mizuki?" asked Katashi, looking at the table. "You'll see" said Mizuki. "I need you to help me, tie her to the table". Letting go of her hair, Mizuki came around behind TenTen, and started to loosen the ropes holding her arms. [Maybe I can escape, when he releases my arms] thought TenTen, looking at her father. After a few moments, the ropes were loose enough. Before she could do anything however, Katashi had grabbed her arms, just below the shoulders. "You wasn't planning on leaving, was you TenTen?" he asked. "After all, Mizuki is so looking forward to playing with you".

As tears started to fall from her eyes, TenTen was turned around and forced up against the table. As Mizuki took hold of one of her arms, Katashi took the other, and moved them up, so they was above her head. She then felt what seemed like metal being put around her wrist. Looking up, TenTen saw that her wrist had been chained to the table, by metal shackles. While she was focused on her wrist, she failed to notice that Mizuki and Katashi had knelt down, and done the same thing to her ankles. Standing back up, Mizuki came to stand in front of her. "Do you think anyone would her scream down here, Katashi?" asked Mizuki.

Katashi looked at his watch, and saw that it was nearing nine pm. "I doubt it" he said. "The neighbors here are old people, and they are usually in bed by now. Why do you want know, if anyone can hear her scream?". "Just curious" said Mizuki, reaching up to touch TenTen on the face. Running his finger down along her cheek, Mizuki stopped when he reached her gag. Putting his fingers under it, he pulled it down. Soon as he did so, TenTen screamed, "someone help me", over and over.

A sudden slap from Katashi, shut her up. Returning the gag, he looked at Mizuki. "What the hell where you thinking?" he asked. "Just because I said, the neighbors are normally asleep at this time, doesn't mean for certain that they are". "I'm sorry Katashi" said Mizuki. "I won't do that again". Katashi just shook his head, and headed towards the stairs leading out of the cellar. "Where are you going?" called Mizuki. "I'm going to see if the lights are on next door, stupid" said Katashi. "I would advise you to get started. That is unless you want to be caught". As Katashi went up the stairs and outside, Mizuki took a hold of TenTen's shirt.

As TenTen pleaded with him though her gag, Mizuki gave a hard pull downwards, ripping the shirt open to reveal a black bra. "Very nice" said Mizuki, reaching up, and cupping one of her breasts in his hand. "You're a little bit smaller then most girls I have had, but what can you expect for a thirteen year old". Looking down her body, Mizuki's eyes stopped on her pants. "Those jeans need to go, but I doubt even I can tear those" he said. Moving away from her, Mizuki went over to the table, Katashi had stood beside earlier. TenTen tried to see what he got, but he was too quick picking it up, and placing it behind him, as he returned to stand before her.

Kneeling down, he grabbed a hold of one of her pants legs. Next thing TenTen heard, was the sound of something either tearing or being cut. After several minutes, her jeans had been cut away, to reveal a black pair of panties. TenTen then felt something sharp, being drawn up her leg, towards her panties. "Mmmpphh" she cried, through the gag. "Don't worry TenTen" said Mizuki. "I'm not going to remove your panties just yet. After all, I can't do anything with you standing up, like this". Standing up, Mizuki moved to stand beside her, and the wheel he had used before.

Turning her head so she could see him, TenTen watched as Mizuki turned the wheel in the opposite direction, causing the table to tilt back, so that it would soon be laying down, instead of straight up and down. After a few moments, TenTen was staring at the ceiling instead of the wall. "Now we can begin" said Mizuki, climbing on top of the table, and straddling TenTen. As she began to cry again, Mizuki cupped her breast with each hand, and began to fondle them through her bra.

End of Chapter Sixteen Part Three

(A/N: I don't know for certain if this was good or not, but maybe it will be.) ( I am starting to feel a little sad, because this story will soon be over, and based on the reviews and all, it seems to be my best story).


	22. Chapter 16 part 4

(A/N: I know I said last chapter that Zabuza was surrounded by Gato's men. I have decided to change that to were he is in a corner, while Gato's men are in between him and the stage).

Chapter Sixteen Part Four

Zabuza **(1)**

As Zabuza sat there, in a calm manner looking over the situation he was in, Gato having a smile of victory on his ugly face, spoke. "I must commend on you surviving my men, and managing to find me, Zabuza". Zabuza just kept a impassive face, as he looked at the thugs before him. "Since I am in a position of control, I will allow you one request before you die, Zabuza" said Gato. "All you have to do, is ask me nicely". [Twenty men, between me and that piece of slime] thought Zabuza, never adverting his eyes. "Come now Zabuza, I am being more then generous here" said Gato. "Surely there is something you want".

Noticing a change in the look Zabuza was giving him, Gato shouted "Shoot him, now!" and ran towards the right side of the stage. Acting quickly Zabuza, turned over the table he was sitting at, and using it as a shield, drew his own guns, as Gato's thugs opened fire. [Idiots, shooting at a metal table] thought Zabuza. [Based on the guns I saw, they should be running out of ammo, right about...now]. With his timing perfect, Zabuza stood up and unloaded his own guns onto the unsuspecting thugs. In a matter of minutes, Zabuza had dispatched all of Gato's thugs, only using the clips in his guns.

Reloading his guns, he stepped out from around the table and made his way towards the stage. Reaching the stage, he jumped up onto it, and made his way towards the right side where Gato had disappeared too. Reaching the side of the stage, he found a curtain. Standing aside, he used the gun in his left hand to pull back the curtain. When nothing happened, he leaned out, and found a door. [Leave it to a rat, to run and hide] thought Zabuza, reaching for the door handle. However, remembering his guard training, he stopped mere inches from the handle.

Taking up a position beside the door, as best as he could because of his size, and lack of space, Zabuza took a hold of the door handle, and pushing downward, opened the door. Soon as the door was open, a blast from a gun was heard, and Zabuza felt the wind from something, as it just barely passed his right arm. Acting quickly, he moved away from the wall, and shot the man standing in the hallway. As the man grabbed his shoulder, Zabuza ran up to him, grabbed him by the shirt, and threw him against the wall. "Where is Gato?" he asked. "Go to hell" said the man. "How about you go first?" asked Zabuza, standing back, and placing the end of one of his guns, against the mans forehead. "Wait!" shouted the man. "Gato went that way", points down the tunnel. "Your friend is down there as well".

Using the butt of his gun, Zabuza struck the man on the side of the head, knocking him out. Letting the man fall to the floor, Zabuza took off down the tunnel. As he neared the end of the tunnel, he saw someone standing inside a room, holding someone in front of them. "That's close enough!" said Gato, as Zabuza left the tunnel and entered the room. "Unless you want your friend here to die", points a gun at the side of Haku's head.  
_

TenTen

Katashi wanted so badly to go back inside and watch the fun Mizuki was having with TenTen, but because Mizuki had to be a idiot and remove TenTen's gag, allowing her to scream, he was forced to stay outside and watch for the possibility of police. [Damn it Mizuki, why did you have to be such a idiot] thought Katashi. [I told you could have TenTen, but only if I watched. Now because you had to go and remove her gag, I am stuck out here, while you have fun]. Lighting a cigarette, Katashi tried to calm himself down, but hearing the occasional sob from TenTen, wasn't helping.

Having gotten bored with fondling TenTen through her bra, Mizuki tore it off of her, and was now leaning forward and sucking on her nipples one at a time. "You sure a sweet little thing, TenTen" said Mizuki, having just licked her skin in between her breast. Leaning forward, he nipped at her neck, before moving down her body to her left nipple. Catching it between his teeth, he bit down very hard, which caused TenTen to scream into her gag. Sitting up, Mizuki licked his lips. "Your blood is very tasty, TenTen" he said. Leaning down again, Mizuki licked TenTen on her right breast, moving towards the nipple. Reaching it, he took it into his teeth. "Mmmpphhh" said TenTen, knowing what was about to happen.

Not one to disappoint, Mizuki bit down on the nipple very hard, which once again caused TenTen to scream into the gag. Keeping TenTen's nipple between his teeth, Mizuki managed to move his tongue and lick the tip of it. "Mmmpphh" said TenTen. Letting her nipple go, Mizuki asked. "Are you enjoying this, TenTen?". "For that mpphh, sounded almost like a moan of pleasure?". TenTen gave him a look that clearly said, she was going to kill him, when she got loose. "My dear TenTen, that look you gave me hurt my feelings" said Mizuki. "Here I am giving you all kinds of pleasure, and you are rejecting me", slides back so he is sitting on her legs. "I guess since you don't enjoy my loving up there, I will just have to try down here" said Mizuki, taking a hold of her panties.

TenTen's eyes widened, and she began to beg through her gag. "Mmphh mpphh". Feeling the material of her panties being pulled upward, and then hearing a ripping sound, TenTen once again began to cry, as Mizuki used his hand to rub her pussy.  
_

Neji

Reaching his destination, Neji glanced into his rear view mirror and saw that Itachi was about a block or two back, lights and siren blaring. [I don't have time to stop for you again, Itachi-san] thought Neji, making a right turn onto Owashi Drive. Driving one more block, Neji soon stopped his car, and quickly throwing it into park, opened his door and climbed out, running towards the front door of TenTen's house. Reaching the door, he tried the door knob, but found it locked. "TenTen! he shouted, pounding on the door. "It's me Neji". Not getting any response, he took a few steps back and ran towards the door, putting his shoulder into it. The door broke open and he made his way inside, just as Itachi pulled up behind his car.

Seeing Neji enter the house, Itachi got out of his car and closing the door behind him, ran towards the house.  
_

Katashi

Having heard the approaching siren, Katashi made his way over to the corner of the house, and peeked around, just in time to see Itachi run towards the front door. "Shit" he said.

Returning to the cellar, he made his way downstairs, finding Mizuki down between TenTen's legs. "Mizuki, we have to get out of here now" called Katashi, coming over to him. Sitting up, Mizuki licked his lips, and asked what was wrong. "There's a cop car out front" said Katashi. "I don't know about you, but I don't plan on going to jail". "Aww man, I was just getting to the best part" said Mizuki, climbing off of TenTen. "What are we going to do with her?", points at TenTen. "Leave that to me" said Katashi. "Now get going. I will join you in a few minutes, in the yard behind the house".

As Mizuki ran towards the stairs, Katashi looked at TenTen. "Mpphh" said TenTen. "Too bad I didn't get to spend some fun time with you, TenTen" said Katashi, reaching for a item beside her. "Before I go, I can at least give you the thing you want most in this world. And that is the chance to see your mother again". As TenTen's eyes widened, Katashi raised his hand, and bringing it down quickly, drove the knife he held into TenTen's stomach. As TenTen screamed into the gag, Katashi ran off after Mizuki, and soon left the cellar.

End of Chapter Sixteen Part Four

**Bold Number:**

**1.**I hope this part was good, because I didn't know what else I could really do on Zabuza's part.

(A/N: Please don't be mad at me for doing what I did to TenTen. After all the story is not done just yet.)


	23. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Zabuza **(1)**

Stopping just past the door, Zabuza stared at the scene before him. "Don't worry Haku" he said. "I will keep my promise, and get you out of here". "And how do you plan on doing that, Zabuza?" asked Gato. "After all, one step towards me, and I shoot your precious Haku". "What do you want?" asked Zabuza, looking directly at Gato. "Toss your guns to the floor, and we will talk" said Gato. Moving his eyes down to Haku's feet, then quickly back up, Zabuza tossed his guns to the floor, just in front of him. Giving a creepy smile at Zabuza, Gato spoke. "You know Zabuza, I never had a chance to have any fun with Haku here". "Now that I have you at my control, I may as well take the opportunity".

While still keeping the hand with the gun pointed at Haku's head, Gato moved the arm he had wrapped around Haku's neck, down a little bit towards her breast. Zabuza was seething with rage, as he watched Gato grasp Haku's breast in his hand. Zabuza looking towards Haku, once again moved his eyes down her body towards her feet, then quickly back up to her face.

Haku finally realizing what Zabuza was doing, blinked. Zabuza returning the blink, Zabuza spoke. "Gato, if you know what is good for you, you will let Haku go right now". "Oh please" said Gato. "There is nothing you can doooooooooo". With a well placed back kick, Haku connected with Gato's balls, which caused him to loosen his grip on her.

Haku dropped to the floor, just as Gato shouted "You bitch!" and pointed his gun at her. As Haku closed her eyes waiting , someone suddenly appeared in front of her. Hearing a shot, she wondered what had happened. Opening her eyes, Haku found Zabuza in front of her, his gun pointed at Gato. Standing up, Zabuza pulled his gun back, and Gato feel to the ground, a smoking wound in his abdomen. "I-I knew I s-should have s-shot you first" said Gato. Pointing his gun over Gato's head, Zabuza once again pulled the trigger.

Placing his gun in the waistline of his pants, Zabuza turned around to face Haku. "You alright?" he asked. Haku could only nod, since she was still gagged. Coming around behind her, Zabuza knelt down, and started untying her arms. After a few minutes, he had the ropes undone, and Haku reached up, and pulled the gag up over her head. "Zabuza thank you, for coming after me" she said, turning around and embracing him. "As I said before Haku, I will always be here for you" he said. "How about we find you some clothes, and we get out of here". After Haku had let him go, Zabuza got to his feet, and then held his hand out to her. Taking his hand, Haku allowed him to pull her up to her feet.

Once Haku was on her feet, Zabuza put his arm around her shoulders, and together they left the room, to find her some clothes.  
_

Neji

Having entered TenTen's home, Neji ran into the living room, calling her name. Not finding anyone in the living room, he then ran into the kitchen, once again calling TenTen's name. Deciding to check upstairs, Neji left the kitchen and ran back into the front hallway, just as he reached it, someone said. "That's far enough Mr Hyuga". Turning around to see who spoke to him, Neji found Itachi standing in the the doorway. "You're in a lot of trouble Mr Hyuga" said Itachi. "First I catch you speeding and running a red light, and now I find you breaking into this house". "You don't understand" said Neji. "My girlfriend TenTen lives here. She could be in danger, and you are stopping me from finding her". "I understand the concern you have for your friend, Mr Hyuga" said Itachi. "However, breaking into her house no matter the reason, is still breaking the law. Now please turn around, and place your hands on your behind your head".

Doing as he was asked, Neji turned around, placed his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes.  
_

TenTen

As TenTen laid there bleeding around the knife in her stomach, she thought about only one person. [Neji, i'm sorry we won't be together like you wanted] she thought. [But even though it was for a short time, I was the most happiest, spending time with you]. Closing her eyes, TenTen gave out a long sigh.

Neji

As Itachi came up behind him, Neji suddenly opened his eyes. "TenTen?". Turning around quickly, he surprised Itachi. "I'm sorry Itachi-san, but I have to find TenTen". Taking advantage of Itachi's surprise, Neji quickly punched Itachi in the face, which knocked him to the floor. As Itachi landed on the floor stunned, Neji ran past him and back outside. Once outside, he turned to the right, and running that way headed towards the side of the house. Reaching it, he made another right turn, and headed towards the back yard. Reaching it a few moments later, he looked around, and found the open cellar door. Running over to it, he went down the stairs. "TenTen, where are you?" he shouted.

It was very faint, but Neji managed to hear a small mpph sound, on the far side of the room. Running across the room, Neji was shocked by the sight he found. "TenTen!" he shouted, running over to the table. Reaching her, he removed the gag, and touched her face. "TenTen, answer me" he said. Opening her eyes, TenTen looked at him and started to cry. "N-neji?" she said". "It's alright TenTen" he said. "You're going to be fine, I promise". Moving up to the head of the table TenTen was on, Neji saw that she was shackled to the table by her wrist. He tried opening them, but found they was locked. [Where's the key?] he thought, looking around the room, as TenTen coughed, and some blood came out of her mouth.

Seeing something shiny on the wall, Neji ran towards it. Reaching the wall, he found a key hanging on a nail. Taking the key down, he ran back over to TenTen. Taking a hold of one of the shackles, holding TenTen's wrist, Neji placed the key into it, and turned it. Hearing a clicking sound, the shackle opened, and he remover TenTen's wrist from that shackle. Removing the key, he took a hold of the other one. "N-neji, I l-love y-you so much" said TenTen, as Neji turned the key. "Don't you die on me, TenTen" he said, as that shackle opened, and he removed her wrists from it.

As Neji made his way around the table to TenTen's feet, Itachi came down the stairs. Neji seeing him shouted. "Call for an ambulance!". Hearing panic in Neji's voice, Itachi returned outside. Using the key again, Neji unlocked the shackles holding TenTen's ankles. Once that was done, he went to stand beside her, just as Itachi returned. "The ambulance is on it's way" said Itachi. "You hear that TenTen" said Neji. "The ambulance is on it's way. You're going to be fine". N-neji, please come closer" said TenTen. Leaning forward, Neji put his ear down near her mouth. "What is it TenTen?" he asked. "Neji, p-please kiss m-me, one l-last time". she said. Turning his head so he was facing her, he was surprised when TenTen locked lips with him. As the sound of a siren was heard in the distance, the kiss was broken, as TenTen's head fell to the side. "TenTen?" said Neji. "Please don't leave me".

As paramedics rushed into the cellar, Neji placed his head over TenTen's heart, and cried.

End of Chapter Seventeen

**Bold Numbers:**

**1.**Zazbuza's part probably sucked, but it was all I could come up with again.


	24. Story Status Note

I know everyone is eagerly waiting for a update, but I am said to say that I have no idea as to how I want to continue this. Also one of my reviewers, is expecting the next chapter to be much more thrilling the last, and I am not sure if I can do that, and I really don't want to disappoint anyone. So until I can come up with something, this story is on a possible long term hold.


	25. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Zabuza and Haku

After leaving the room they left Gato in, Zabuza and Haku checked various side rooms, trying to find her some clothes. "Anything?" asked Zabuza, as Haku and he came out of different rooms. Haku just shook her head no. "Let's keep looking then" said Zabuza, taking off. As he left her, Haku stared at his back. Feeling her watching him, he stopped walking, and turned back to face her. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I was just wondering, that instead of searching for me some clothes, how about you just give me the suit you are wearing" she said. "For surely you still have your other clothes on under it".

Giving himself a mental slap, for not thinking of that Zabuza began to take the suit off. "It's going to be big on you" he said once he had the suit off. "I know" said Haku. "But at least it will cover me enough, so that we can leave" Handing the suit to her, Zabuza waited as Haku put it on. The jacket almost swallowed her, and she had to hold onto the pants to keep them from falling down. "Wearing that you look more like a young boy, then a girl" said Zabuza, suddenly having a idea. "What would you say if I asked you to become a boy, Haku?"

Giving him a curious look, she asked what did he mean. "I know your father sold you to Gato, but there are people in the world that are far worse then Gato" said Zabuza. "And they would love to get there hands on a pretty young girl like yourself". Hearing Zabuza say that she was pretty caused Haku to blush. "Just think about it, ok" he said. Getting a nod from, Zabuza took off, down the tunnel, heading back towards the entrance. Haku soon followed him, thinking about what he had said to her.

Reaching the entrance some minutes later, Zabuza went out first, to make sure none of Gato's goons were outside waiting for them. "Alright Haku, the coast is clear" he called. A few moments later, Haku joined him outside. "What are we going to now, Zabuza?" she asked. "Well first and fore most, we need to get out of here" he said. "As for after that, I don't know. I am pretty certain however, that you don't want to return to your father, considering what he did to you". "I want to stay with you, Zabuza" she said. "Alright, you can stay me" said Zabuza. "However, you will do every thing I tell, and that does involve you going to a public school". Haku gave a slight disgusted look at that last part, but she did say ok.

Leaving the ship, they found a car parked outside of Gato's office. Leaving Haku beside the car, Zabuza made his way into Gato's office, and after a few minutes of searching found a set of keys. Returning to the car, he unlocked the driver side door, and opening it, climbed inside. He then lent over and unlocked the passenger side door, for Haku. Opening the door, she climbed inside, as Zabuza put the key in the ignition, and started the car. Closing their doors, Zabuza then put the car in reverse, and backed out of the parking spot. As he put the car in drive, and took off, Haku asked him a question. "Are you going to try and find that Mizuki guy, who raped me, Zabuza?".

Zabuza just told her eventually, and making a right turn, left the area, heading back towards the city.  
_

Neji

A few days after finding TenTen in the cellar of her house, Neji was sitting on his bed reading the newspaper, when a story caught his eye. "Business tycoon Hajime Gato, was found dead this morning, from two gun shots" read Neji. He started to look at some of it, but a knock on his door, stopped him. "Neji it is time to go" called Hiashi. Getting to his feet, Neji made his way over to his door and opened it, finding his Uncle waiting for him. "Are you ok, Neji?" asked Hiashi. "I'm fine, Hiashi-sama" said Neji. As Hiashi took off down the hallway, Neji fell into step behind him.

Reaching the front room, both of them put on their shoes, and Hiashi picked up his keys. Opening the front door, Hiashi motioned for Neji to go first. As Neji went outside, Hiashi followed, closing the door behind him. Reaching the car a few moments later, Neji sat up front, since the back seat had the others sitting in it. Joining them, Hiashi started the car, and after putting the car in gear, made the circle. Arriving at the gate, he waited for it to open. He then pulled forward, and after making sure the way was clear, made a left turn heading towards the city.

Forty minutes later, Hiashi pulled up in front of a large marble building. "Wait for me here" he said. The others said ok, and made their way out of the car. Once the doors were closed, Hiashi went to find a place to park. Ten minutes later, Hiashi returned and they made their way up a lot of stairs, and into the building. After a few minutes of searching, they found the room they was looking for, and made their way inside. Finding some room near the back, they all sat down and waited.

Ten minutes later, a door opened and a blond haired woman made her way inside. "All rise" called a male voice. As everyone stood up, the blond woman made her way to a large bench, and sat down. "You all may be seated" she said. As everyone sat down, the woman spoke again. "The city of Konoha verses Imanari Katashi. Mr Yakushi, how does you client plead?". A man with white hair stands up. "My client pleads not guilty your honor, for reasons of insanity" said Mr Yakushi. The judge starts to say something, but another person speaks. "Your honor, surely you are not going to believe Mr Yakushi's insanity plea. "After all his client, not only beat his daughter, he tried to kill her" shouted a blacj haired woman, sanding up. "That is enough, Miss Yoshita" said the judge. "I am well aware of what Mr Yakushi's client has done. Mr Yakushi, do you have any proof, to back up the plea of insanity?". "Yes I do, your honor" said Mr Yakushi, holding up a folder. "May I approach the bench, your honor?". "No" said the judge. "Bailiff, bring me the file".

A officer went over to Mr Yakushi, and took the folder from him. He then took the folder to the judge, and gave it to her. Telling the bailiff a quick thank you, the judge placed the folder before herself, and opening it began to look over the contents. As the judge looked the papers, the person sitting beside Neji gave a nervous sigh. Neji hearing them, took a hold of their hand, and said that everything was going to be alright. After several minutes, the judge closed the file. "Mr Yakushi, I could have really used this information days ago" said the judge. "I am sorry your honor" said Mr Yakushi. "But I didn't come across it, until a few hours ago". "Very well" said the judge. "In light of this new information, this trial is postponed until a later date. However, the defendant will remain in police custody, with no bail. Court dismissed. "All rise!" shouted the bailiff, as the judge got to her feet.

After the judge had left, officers came over to the defendant and placed him in handcuffs. They then lead him up isle towards the courtroom doors. As they reached the door, the defendant looked over at the Hyuga's and one person in particular. He then gave a slight kissing sound, before the officers lead him away. Neji seeing the exchange, turned to the person beside him "Are you alright?". The person just gave a nod of their head. "Can we go home now, Neji?". "Of course we can" he said, placing his arm around the persons shoulders, and pulling them close to himself.

End of Chapter Eighteen

(A/N: This probably sucked very badly, but I couldn't come up with anything else. You all should be able to tell who some of the people are. The Judge was Tsunade, and Mr Yakushi, was Kabuto. Miss Yoshita, is just a made up character.)


	26. Chapter 19 part one

(A/N: This chapter may involve a lot of talking, since it involves Katashi's trial. I know a lot of people don't like to read a lot of talking, but I don't know of any other way to do this chapter.)

Chapter Ninteen Part One

It was a week later, and the Hyuga's once again found themselves seated in the courtroom, waiting for Katashi's trial to start. Neji sitting beside Hanabi, looked over at the person sitting on his right side, and noticed that they seemed very nervous. Taking their hand, he told them that every thing was going to be fine. "But what if he is let go, Neji? What will happen to me then?". "TenTen, we will worry about that if it happens" said Neji. "Now try to relax, ok?". TenTen nodded her head, and said ok, just as the bailiff called for everyone to rise. As everyone stood up a side door opened and Judge Tsunade made her way up to the bench, and sat down.

Once she was seated, she told everyone that they could be seated. As everyone present retook there seats, Tsunade opened a folder, and spoke. "Before we begin with the trial, Mr Yakushi and Miss Yoshita, did the two of you receive the new evidence folders I had sent to you?". "Yes we did your honor" they said at the same time. "And have you gone over it with your client, Mr Yakushi?" asked Tsunade. "Yes I have your honor" said Kabuto. "And does he still stand by his plea of not guilty based on insanity?" asked Tsunade. Kabuto looks over at Katashi and receives a nod. "Yes he does, your honor" said Kabuto, looking back to Tsunade. "Very well then" said Tsunade, raising her gavel. "The people of Konoha vs Imanari Katashi is now in session", hits the gavel on the bench. "Mr Yakushi, you may call your first witness".

Standing up, Kabuto said, I call Hyuga Hiashi to the stand. Getting to his feet, Hiashi made his way up to the front, and reaching the chair beside Tsunade, sat down. The bailiff then came over to him, and had him hold up his right hand. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you kami?" asked the bailiff. "I do" said Hiashi. The bailiff then moved away, and Kabuto walked up to Hiashi. "Mr Hyuga, is it true that my client worked for you?". "Yes it is" said Hiashi. "What kind of work did he do exactly?". "When he first started, it was down in storage, unloading and loading the supplies that came in, or went out" said Hiashi. "How long did he have that position?" asked Kabuto. "About two months" said Hiashi. "He was such a loyal worker, that I promoted him up to overseer of the orders. He had that job until I fired him". "Why did you fire my client, Mr Hyuga?" asked Kabuto. "He was late to work, and had been drinking" said Hiashi. "Was this a recurring event, or just one time?" asked Kabuto. "It was a one time thing" said Hiashi.

Kabuto walks back over to his seat, and looks down at something, before speaking. "Mr Hyuga, what was the date when you fired my client?". "I can't recall for certain, but I believe it was the twentieth of January" said Hiashi. "That was a few days after my clients wife passed away" said Kabuto. "Mr Hyuga, did you know about her passing?". "Yes I did" said Hiashi. "I have no further questions, your honor" said Kabuto, sitting down. "Do you have any questions, Miss Yoshita?" asked Tsunade. "No your honor" said Miss Yoshita. "You may step down, Mr Hyuga" said Tsunade. As Hiashi stood up, and made his way back to his seat, Tsunade spoke. "You may call your witness, Miss Yoshita". "I call Imanari TenTen to the stand your honor" said Miss Yoshita.

Getting to her feet, TenTen felt Neji squeeze her hand. "You can do this, TenTen" he said, letting her hand go. Giving him a smile, she made her way out into the aisle, and up towards the front, looking straight ahead. Reaching the seat beside Tsunade she sat down, and the bailiff came over to her. Having her raise her right hand, he proceeded to ask her the same thing he had asked Hiashi. After TenTen had said I do, the bailiff left, and Miss Yoshita stepped forward. "Miss Imanari, on the day your mother died, how did your father take it?" asked Miss Yoshita. "I don't know" said TenTen. "I found a note on the table when I got home from school, telling me what had happened". "When did you see your father, after finding the note?" asked Miss Yoshita. "It was the next morning" said TenTen. "He came home from somewhere. He then told me when the funeral was going to be, and that I could stay home from school, because of my mothers passing". "Did he seem different to you at that time?" asked Miss Yoshita. "Not at all" said TenTen. "He did seem to be grieving, but that was to be expected". "Miss Imanari, when did you first notice a change in your father?" asked Miss Yoshita. "It was several hours after the funeral" said TenTen. "I didn't want to go home right away, so a friend and I went to different places around the city. He took me home around eight, where I watched a movie and waited for my father to come home. It was around ten that night, when he finally arrived home". "Will you please describe what transpired at that time?" asked Miss Yoshita.

Looking over at her father, TenTen began to speak. "Meeting him in the hallway I asked if he was ok, and he just hnned and said that we needed to talk. As he passed me, he belched and I smelt alcohol on his breath. I asked if he had been drinking, and he said that it was only a little bit. As he made his way into the living room, I followed him until he stopped and turned around to face me. I wanted to stay a little distance away from him, since he had been drinking, and I can't stand the smell of alcohol. He had motioned for me to come a little closer, and I complied". "What happened then?" asked Miss Yoshita. "He asked what my mother and I talked about, while I was at the hospital visiting her" said TenTen. "I told him about how she had coughed, and that I told her I should leave so she could rest. I then told him about her coughing really badly, and when she removed her hand, it had blood on it". "How did he react to that?" asked Miss Yoshita. "He was silent and seemed to be thinking about something" said TenTen. "I waited patiently for him to either ask me something else, or say that I could leave. Next thing I know, I am knocked onto the couch as pain runs through my cheek". "He hit you?" asked Miss Yoshita. "What else did he do?". "He grabbed me around the shoulders, and lifting me up started shaking me" said TenTen. "I cried to him that he was hurting me, and he stopped, only to slap me again. As I laid there sobbing from the pain in my cheek, he stumbled past me, and headed towards the stairs. After he went upstairs, and I heard his room door slam close, I curled up into a ball on the couch, and cried myself to sleep". "Was that the only time he hit you, Miss Imanari?" asked Miss Yoshita.

TenTen shook her head no. "When did he hit you again?" asked Miss Yoshita. "He hit me again the next day, after I got home from school" said TenTen. "Please tell everyone what happened this time, Miss Imanari" said Miss Yoshita. "Arriving home, I saw that my fathers jeep was in the driveway. Looking at my watch I saw that it was only four-thirty, which is to early for him to be home" said TenTen. I made my way inside the house a few minutes later, and after removing my shoes and putting my bookbag away, I called to my father and let him know I was home. He called back saying that he was in the living room, and that we needed to talk. I made my way into the living room, and was surprised when I saw beer bottles laying all over the floor. I asked him if he wanted to see me, and after he had taken a long drink from the bottle he had,he threw it on the floor with the others, and got to his feet. Remembering what had happened last time we talked, I stood some distance away from him. He saw this and motioned for me to come closer. Since he was my father, I didn't really have any choice but to obey him, so I moved a little closer". "Did he hit you at that point?" asked Miss Yoshita.

TenTen shook her head no. "He first asked me if I had gone into his room." said TenTen. "I told him no, since I wasn't supposed to be in there" "But you did go into his room correct?" asked Miss Yoshita. TenTen nodded her head yes. "I went into his room, and got my mothers make-up kit, so I could cover the bruises on my face". "What happened then?" asked Miss Yoshita. "After he had lifted my head, and asked about the make-up I was wearing, he asked his main question, which was if I called his boss Mr Hyuga. I told him that I did, but only because he was still sleeping. He was silent for awhile after that, but he would glance at my face, examining the make-up. I asked him if he was finished, since I needed to do my homework, but he said he wasn't finished yet. He then went on to tell me how when he got to work, he was called into Mr Hyuga's office, and given a permanent vacation". "He attacked you after that, didn't he? asked Miss Yoshita.

TenTen nodded her head yes. "I really thought that he was going to kill me, at that time" she said. "Will you tell everyone what happened, please?" asked Miss Yoshita. TenTen told everyone on how her father had first slapped her, then kicked her in the side. After that she said that he grabbed her by the hair, and pulling her up, punched her in the eye, saying that was for being in his room, and lying to him about it. As the people in the courtroom gasp at her description, TenTen went on to explain what had happened after she had cried to him that he was hurting her. After TenTen finished telling her story, Miss Yoshita asked the judge if they could have a short recess. "Court is dismissed, until two o'clock this afternoon" said Tsunade, hitting her gavel on the bench, and getting to her feet. "All rise" called the bailiff, as Tsunade left.

After Tsunade had left, Neji made his way up to TenTen and after helping her to her feet, embraced her in a hug, while glaring towards her father, as he was lead away by the two guards.

End of Chapter Ninteen Part One


	27. epilouge

(A/N: I am unable to think of anything further to write for this story, so here is a run-down/epilouge of what happened. Also sorry this is very late.)

Chapter Ninteen Epilouge

Katashi:

Katashi was found not guilty of his crimes commited upon TenTen, due to his laywer Mr Yakushi managing to convince the jury, that he was insane. He was however, commited to a insane assilum, for evaluation.

Mizuki

Since no one except Katashi, Gato, and a few others knew anything of his involvement, Mizuki was not arrested, and remains at large. His where abouts, are unknown.

Haku and Zabuza

Haku and Zabuza managed to find a place of their own, and Zabuza soon enrolled Haku in school, as he said he would. Some weeks later, a person knocked on their door, which turned out to be a lawyer. He informed Haku, that her father had died, and left everything that he had owned to her, which included his business, as well as a large sum of money. Since Haku was not old enough yet, to handle the running of a company, she allowed Zabuza to take care of it.

TenTen

After the trial of Katashi, TenTen was called in Judge Tsunade's chambers, and informed of a reletive on her mothers side of the family, and that she wanted to meet her. Several days later, with Neji along, TenTen went to meet her aunt. TenTen's aunt gave her a choice, of either coming to live with her, or if she stayed in close contact with her, she would allow her to stay with the Hyugas. TenTen chose to stay with Neji.

End of Story

(A/N: I apologize if this is not what anyone wanted to see, but as I said at the beginning, I can not come up with anything further, for the story.)


	28. possible idea for a second part

I don't know for certain yet, but i am thinking about doing a second part to this story. It may depend on if any one wants a second part. But remember that i am not sure where i will go with it, or if it will even take off.


End file.
